Handy's New Sweetheart
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: A brand new Yasmandy story retold of how Handy and Yasmin fell in love. Yasmin and Zed break up and Handy's love for Smurfette isn't all what it seems until the two console one another after having their hearts broken. Written by me and Jennifer a.k.a. MySister from r0805774! Rated M for later scenes in the next few chapters.


Chapter 1. Parting Ways

It was an early summer one late afternoon in the village where the Smurfs lived. During that time, some of them worked on their daily chores while some had finished for the day and went to go play and goof off someplace else. And while some of the Smurfs stayed behind to do their work, one of them, Yasmin had been sewing up on her top that had a hole on the side. As Yasmin sew, not too far from where she sewed some more sew, Handy, her closest and best friend was heading off as he passed by her.

The Smurfette in the visor and crop-top clothes after sewing more sew sat up straight and wiped her forehead. "Phew…!" She later looked down and saw Handy passing by and waved at him. "Hey, Handy!"

As soon his name was heard, Handy turned and saw Yasmin after walking by her on the house. "Hey, Yasmin!" he called waving to her. "How's it smurfin'?"

"So far so good," laughed Yasmin. "Just need to sew some more and it's all done."

"Looks like you've been workin' the whole day away Yasmin!" the light Smurf exclaimed. "Do ya need a smurfing hand before I head off?"

"Nah, it's okay. After this I'm gonna check on the windmill if it needs to be sewed more."

"I can smurf you a hand on the windmill if you like." the Smurf with the yellow pencil on his ear offered.

"Well if you insist." Yasmin laughed.

"Anything for a friend!" smiled Handy.

Yasmin smiled back in return and soon got down from the house after sewing the last few sew. "Well, to the windmill!" she laughed.

Handy then followed his friend to the windmill. On their way, he asked, "So, is there anything you'll be doin' once you're done with your work?"

"Mmm… after this… no, I don't think so." replied Yasmin. "Just go back to the shop, I guess."

Seeing that his friend had been working an awful lot lately for everyone in the village, Handy thought maybe she could use a well-deserved break after everything she's done. "Well, if you're not doing anything after, you wanna smurf over with me to the beach?"

"That sounds like a sweet idea, Handy! Sure!" Yasmin replied happily.

"Great! Let's smurf the windmill quick and get going!"

"Will do!"

Both Smurfs then arrived over to the windmill as they looked up and saw that one of the fan pieces was a little lose. "Hm, there's a piece loose." Yasmin said, looking to it. "Just a little tightening and it'll be as good as new." Then she took out one of the needle from the kit she had with her while Handy held onto the piece so it would stay in place and Yasmin began to sew it in.

"Looks like everything else seems to be smurfing fine. Good thing there's you." Handy smiled to her.

Yasmin smirked at his comment while she continued sewing the fan. "Someone's gotta get the job done."

"And along with some hand grease to get it done quicker!" the light Smurf said and winked one eye.

Yasmin couldn't help but laugh a bit and turned to him. "And you're the Smurf for the job!"

"So I am!" Handy laughed as he winked his eye more, showing his greatest strength.

The fashion model turned back to sewing but then felt butterflies in her stomach and thought to herself, "...Wow…" She was truly amazed by her friend's physique deep down and did find him very attractive. Handy had defined sweet tone no Smurf has ever dared to attempt to keep up with. Yes, there are some Smurfs like Tuffy and Weakling, but compared to them, Handy was much smaller. And most Smurfs envied him for being the lightest Smurf in the entire Smurf realm.

Even though Yasmin did find Handy very handsome in some ways, she still considered him as her best friend through thick and thin. He was also more nice to her for always being there whenever help was needed.

"Anyhow, you wouldn't believe what went on earlier when Brainy got in the way as usual." Handy soon spoke.

"Oh?" Yasmin turned back to him curiously. "What happened?"

"Well, Painter was smurfing one of his painting he's been working on for a while for Vanity, and Brainy goes to him and wouldn't you know, he criticizes how tasteless it was." Handy continued, "And boy, was Painter furious! And before Brainy had his back turned, the guy just dumps a whole can of paint onto him! And now Brainy is as brown as… well you know."

"Seriously?!" Yasmin laughed out loud. "Now that's something I have to know! Surprises me I didn't even hear all that!

Handy laughed, "Nosey Smurf smurfed in on it earlier and passed it around to a few others."

"Oh that Nosey," the fashion designer laughed a bit more. "Is he still brown?"

"And still trying to wash it off!" Handy exclaimed. "He's been at it for hours smurfing all that paint!"

"That won't come off in at least a few days, haha!"

"At least we can all have a good laugh about it!" Handy laughed heartily.

"Absolutely!" Yasmin laughed and soon finished sewing the fan. "Well that about does it!"

"That's great! Let's get goin' before Brainy comes around!"

"If you put it that way then let's smurf outta here!"

"Hey, I'll race ya over there!"

"Really now?" Yasmin smirked at him. "Then… THINK FAST!" Yasmin had dashed off before Handy right out of the village.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Handy cried as he began to run after her, as they both ran off into the forest.

* * *

A little while later as Yasmin ran, she saw Handy from behind catching up starting to run faster. "Looks like you're getting rusty, bud!"

"Rusty?! I'll show ya rusty!" Handy ran even faster, managing to meet up alongside her.

"Whoa!" Yasmin cried seeing how great her friend's agility was.

"Heh! Not so bad, am I?" Handy said giving her a sneer.

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly, Yasmin glomped him as they both rolled all the way down to the shore in the warm sand against their skin. And as they fell to a halt, Handy gave out a laugh while he was on top of Yasmin before she rolled herself off and sat up.

Yasmin laughed along and sat up with him. "That was fun!"

"Yeah, it was… But not as fun as this!" And without noticing, the light Smurf grabbed Yasmin and gave her a noogie on the head.

"Hey! Ow! Hahaha! Stop it!" Yasmin screamed and laughed out loud from the hard noogie she was given.

"Hehe! Ah, I love ya Yasmin! You're the smurfiest friend a Smurf could ask for!"

"Hahaha! So are you, small guy!"

Handy began to laugh as he later brought her to a big bear hug with Yasmin returning it and smiled at him. Handy hugged her a little longer until his eyes caught something from the ocean not too far from him and couldn't help but wonder it was someone they knew. "Hey, Yasmin?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you ever saw your sweetheart?"

Soon Yasmin's smile faded slowly and sighed. "It's… it's been a while. Like a month or two, I dunno."

"Well, isn't that him over there?"

"What?" Yasmin said after lifting her head up quickly and then turned to the ocean. "Zed…?!"

"Yeah, I think it is him, smurfing on that rock!" Handy pointed to where he saw him.

In an instant, Yasmin got up quickly and made her way over to the rock where Zed was seen sitting as he looked to the other direction while stroking his long, black canopy with his gears. The moving waters gently splashed up against the big rock while Yasmin headed his way and slowly approached him.

"...Zed?"

Zed had heard that familiar voice as he turned his head and smiled. "Yasmin!"

"Zed!" Yasmin cried as she got on top of the rock and hugged him. "...I missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you…" Zed said returning the hug as he laid his head to her shoulder.

Yasmin sighed contently and then looked to him. "...How've you been?"

"I've been doing alright." he replied, looking to her. "And couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Me neither." Yasmin smiled to him, "I always wonder how you're doing and if you think of me as well."

"There's never a moment that I have not stopped thinking of you, Yasmin. You've always been on my mind the day I first met you."

"Same here, Zed…" Then Yasmin hugged him once more.

From afar, Handy watched the two and decided to give his friend some privacy as he went off to the other side of the beach to get some more walk.

Zed hugged Yasmin in return before placing a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek. Yasmin blushed as she kissed him back with the lovely fly man giggling a little until he saw her friend walking along the shore.

"Oh? Is that your friend I see over there?"

"Huh?" Yasmin wondered and turned to Handy. "Yeah that's Handy; we came by to have a little fun time at the beach."

"Hello, Handy!" he called and waved to him.

Handy came to a stop before heading to the other side and saw Zed waving to him as he waved back with a small smile.

"He's one of your dearest friends, I can tell." Zed said to Yasmin.

"He really is, can't think of a Smurf as loyal as him."

"And he's the one that has saved you the last few times when you were in trouble I remember."

"Yeah, I really appreciate him for all that."

"Hmm, quite a charming fellow too." Zed giggled.

Afterwards, Handy continued to walk on and couldn't help but wish to have someone special just like his friend. There was one girl who he had his heart set on back at home. And he hoped one day that he too could have that same experience with the girl he had longed for.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Yasmin." Zed sighed. "At least it's good that we have this moment."

"It is, Zed. I don't know how much I would've lasted without knowing about you…"

"If only there was a way we can make this last. But, it's complicated because we're from two different worlds."

Yasmin sighed replying, "I know… I've thought of everything that could make us be together and nothing has worked."

Then the elegant plane turned his head away slightly and closed his eyes. "If only you'd come live with me."

"I would if I could… but you know I can't." Yasmin replied holding his gear.

"Oh, Yasmin…" he looked to her with his eyes glistening.

Yasmin also looked to him in the eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Zed then returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around to pull her closer. After a brief minute, Yasmin broke the kiss and looked to him once more.

"...I…uhh…" she stammered.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked looking to her curiously.

Yasmin shut her eyes tight and said, "...It's just that… it's so hard… our love…"

"I know it, Yasmin…" he said looking to her with a sad look. "But if there are no other solutions, then…"

"Then what…?"

Before Zed could say anything, he looked to her longer until he put his head down, turning away. "Maybe we should…"

"What?" she wondered getting closer to him.

Zed could already feel himself shaking nearly in tears. He didn't know how Yasmin was going to take it knowing that there were no other options if they…

"...I'm sorry Yasmin, I…" he spoke turning his head once more to her, smiling softly. "...I think it's best we part ways…"

After hearing those words ring in her ears, Yasmin remained silent and looked to him wide eyed as she couldn't believe what she just heard. "...W-what…? N-n-no Zed…! I'm sure I can think of a solution for us to be together at last! It'll just take some time but I'm sure I can!"

Before she could continue, Zed gently placed a gear to her cheek. "I know you've tried to make this work, but I don't see this is ever going to happen, if we can't be together for a long period of time…"

"...Please don't do this…" Yasmin felt herself tearing up. "I don't know if I could go on without you…"

"Yasmin…" he whispered. "You will always have a place in my heart, even if it means saying 'goodbye'. I will always remember you and all the times we've shared and cherish them forever."

And with Yasmin's heart beginning to break, she gave a small sniffle while looking to him and replied, "...So will I…"

Zed smiled softly to her as his eyes begin to well up in tears and whispered, "I will always love you, Yasmin…"

Yasmin then cupped his cheek and whispered back, "And I'll always love you, Zed…"

Tears began to stream down Zed's cheeks and soon gave her one last kiss on the lips. He made it last for about a minute or two while Yasmin closed her eyes knowing this was going to be the last time she'll see and feel him again. Once he broke the kiss, Zed looked to her one last time and let go of her. Yasmin frowned sadly as she watched him turn to leave. But before he was about to fly back into the sky, he smiled sadly to her and saw her face one last time.

"Goodbye, Yasmin… I know someone special somewhere will make you happy just as much as I made you. Please, take care of yourself."

And with that, he finally left as Yasmin watched him fly into the sky and gave a small smile. "...I wish you the best too. Goodbye, Zed."

Elsewhere, Handy was on the other side of the shoreline skipping a few small rocks into the ocean. For a while he thought of what it would be like to have Smurfette as his special someone knowing how beautiful she was and how he was into her more than any other Smurf. He sighed lowly and tossed another pebble in the water, wondering how she'd react if he had told her how he really felt about her someday.

He then looked towards the ocean aimlessly until he turned around and saw Yasmin coming her way. Yasmin wiped her tears away as she continued to walk until she met up with him close by. "Oh… hey, Handy…!" she said forcing a smile.

"Hey!" Handy smiled back to her. "So, how'd ya make out? Besides making out, hehe!"

"It was okay, just had a small chat and enjoyed a moment with each other." Yasmin replied and then whispered, "The last one, actually…"

"Hm? What was that?"

Yasmin looked to him and then turned away slowly. "...We said 'Goodbye'..."

Handy was shocked once he heard what his friend had just said, "You mean, you two are…?"

"Yeah… we had to break up…"

"But you two were like a match made in heaven!" Handy pointed out. "Why in smurfs would you and Zed break up so suddenly?"

"Like you said, 'were like'. But we weren't, he can't stay on land and I can't go to the sky. No matter how many sew, time, plans I did there wasn't anything I could do for us to be together… So he thought it would be best if we part ways. Though it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"Are you going to be alright though?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Yasmin…" Handy later placed an arm to her shoulder softly, "If you need anything, just so you remember I'm here for you."

The fashion designer looked to him and then gave him a half smile. "...Thanks, pal."

"Anything for a best friend." Yasmin's friend smiled in return.

And all of a sudden after Yasmin gave him a small smile, she quickly hugged him looking for comfort. Handy was truly surprised with the sudden hug as he too returned it to her patting her back softly. As she embraced her friend, Yasmin buried her face on his shoulder and let out small sobs. As Handy listened to her crying, he hugged her tighter stroking her back more.

"Everything's gonna be okay…" he whispered to her.

"I'm gonna miss him…!" Yasmin cried, hugging him tighter.

"I know you will… And it'll take a while to move on just like when Papa had to part ways with Flowerbell."

"I know… it'll hurt a lot, but it'll be worth it."

"Yasmin?" Handy asked looking to her.

"Yeah…?"

"How is it like having to be with someone you truly love?"

"...It's like… having a warm feeling inside you. A flame that goes on in you every time you're near that person. You feel so… nice… being around them."

"That does sound nice…" Handy said and then sighed. "If only I had my chance with Smurfette. Maybe if she did love me back, I wonder how it would feel like to be kissed for the first time."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get the chance." Yasmin said sadly smiling to him.

"Yeah." He replied smiling back. "It'd be really nice too, smurfing that first kiss."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance, what Smurfette wouldn't want a kiss from the smart Smurf himself, hehe."

"Hehehe, who wouldn't? I get more kisses than the rest of the Smurfs!"

"Well, you got a point there!" the makeup model laughed.

"Yeah, but a kiss on the lips does sound smurfier."

"Aww, don't worry Handy. I'm sure one day you'll get yours."

"Yeah… One day." Handy sighed as he looked over to the rapid waters in the ocean while the gentle cool breeze brushed up against them.

"Ohh, it's a little chilly near the shore." Yasmin said giving a small shiver.

"Hmm." the smaller Smurf nodded slightly. "But it does feel nice."

Yasmin looked to the ocean and gave a small smile. "It does."

But then she got the sudden image of Zed and let out a small sigh. She then turned to Handy for a second and remembered that she will move on just like Zed had wished for them both. Handy looked over to the ocean a while longer and then turned to her.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked her a little worriedly.

"Huh?" Yasmin turned to him and gave a small laugh. "Oh, uh yeah, I'll be fine. Just need some time, though."

Handy then put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small friendly hug. "I'm sure you will, Yasmin." He said smiling softly. "Wanna head back?"

Yasmin looked to the ocean one more time and gave a nod in response.

"Maybe someday, you'll find the right one who'll make you happy." Handy said smiling to her.

"I hope so…"

Then the pencil Smurf with his arm still around her turned as they both began to walk back to the village. As they finally left the beach, they never noticed for when Zed popped back up from the sky as he watched Yasmin leave along with Handy. He was going to miss her terribly after all the times they've been together. And hoped that the both of them would be happy for when they do find someone who'll make them whole. After the two Smurfs were out of sight, Zed smiled softly and made one last fly heading straight for home in the depths of the sky.

* * *

Many minutes have passed as the two headed their way back home. Handy slightly looked to Yasmin and noticed she hadn't said a word for a while now as he walked quietly by her side. He felt deep symphony for her and wished there was something more he could do to make her feel a little better. And then, an idea hit him.

"Yasmin, if you're not doin' anything else tomorrow, maybe if it's possible you wanna wake up with me early?" Handy asked.

"Hm?" Yasmin thought for a bit and replied, "Well I do have more work at the shop, but I think a little break from it wouldn't hurt. Sure, sounds good."

"Great!" Handy smiled happily. "I'll smurf by your place just before sunrise!"

"Sure thing, bud. A little walk could help a lot." Yasmin smiled to him.

"That's the spirit!" Handy spoke with enthusiasm and gave her a pat on the back a little. "Also, you could use a little walk to work up those muscles into shape."

"Mermaid tail, fashion clothes and needles counts!" Yasmin laughed after that remark.

"Yeah, but can ya lift?" Handy laughed.

"I lift stuff and some rocks, hehe."

"Hehe, that's nothin'! I can still lift more than my own eye and these babies are looking good!" Handy exclaimed and then winked both his eyes as they were walking.

"Okay, Mr. Modest!" The Smurfette with the pink pencil on her right ear laughed. "But you'll see that working everything in the village does give you a good exercise too."

"Surrrre. As long as you work to the fittest!" Handy recalled. "Man, I feel so pumped talking about it, I feel my adrenaline smurfing!"

"Calm down there, small fella. You can let all your energy out tomorrow."

"Hahaha! Well, tomorrow there is something I do wanna show ya."

"A surprise? Hehehe now I'm more excited for tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you'll love it." the light worker laughed and soon felt a little better that he encouraged his best friend more on the brighter side.

"I think the same." Yasmin responded.

Handy smiled in return as they continued on walking back home as they drew nearer. When they finally got back, the sun was already starting to set while Yasmin looked around the village.

"Home sweet home." she said.

"Hmm." Handy nodded to her. "Now what?"

"Well, if you don't mind I'm gonna go home for a bit. Gotta see what job I gotta do and maybe take a small rest."

"Yeah, no problem." And just was soon Handy was going to head back to his place; he stopped for a moment and turned to his friend. "And Yasmin?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be here for you."

The slightly built Smurfette remained silent for a bit frowning, until the trust Handy was giving her made her smile again. "...Thanks, Handy."

"Anytime." Handy smiled back to her. "I'll smurf you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, bud. See ya!"

Handy waved to her as he later headed back to his Smurf hut in the other direction, hoping Yasmin was going to be okay.

As Yasmin made it back to her hut, she closed the door softly and let out a small sigh. She later walked over to her shop and sat at the drawing table looking at the sketchbook. "...What a day…" she thought to herself. While she looked over the sketchbook, she still couldn't stop thinking of what happened when she saw Zed for the last and final time. She tried to focus on what had to be done. But the more she tried to, the more she kept thinking about him.

She soon got up from her seat and made it to a certain area of the shop. Yasmin finally made it to see the necklace she had built so she could be closer to him, but unfortunately didn't let her be. She walked over to it and placed an hand on it giving it a sad look saying, "Oh Zed… how can I let you go?"

Yasmin gave a long sigh as she looked at the necklace a little while longer until her heart started to break, thinking of the days she had with him. She leaned against her invention and rested her head upon it. It was not long until she gave out an unintentional sob as she felt herself starting to shake and began to cry quietly.

The sun began to set in the west while the room got darker now that Yasmin was all alone with no one else around. More tears streamed down her cheeks as her hands slowly clenched into a fist. Then suddenly, she banged them hard onto the necklace sobbing more while big tears rolled down her cheeks.

Afterwards, her body had given out and slowly slid herself down to the pink floor, still leaning against the necklace. She sniffled and brought her legs up to her chest as she rested her head on them. All seemed hopeless to her now that the love of her life was gone forever, but not forgotten.

"I'm sorry Zed… but I can't move on without you…" she softly said until she cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 2. Rejection

The next morning right before dawn, Handy was already up while it was still night outside. As he got himself ready, he did a set of work as part of his morning work. After warming up, he made his way out of his mushroom home and headed over to Yasmin's as he promised yesterday he'd go wake her up. The worker Smurf made his way over to his friend's house without waking any of the other Smurfs up and softly knocked on the front door.

"Yasmin? It's me."

But after minutes had past there was no answer. Handy then knocked a little louder so she could hear… but still nothing. When he realized that Yasmin was not answering he opened the door, which luckily was unlocked and went in to see if she was there.

As he walked in to see where she was, he noticed his friend wasn't in her bedroom or bed. Then he looked around some more and walked into another room. "Yasmin?"

In the next room, Yasmin failed to hear Handy enter her workshop and stirred a bit where she was, snoring and very close to the necklace. Once Handy entered, he looked around and then found her sleeping on the cold, wooden floor right next to the lace.

"Yasmin!" the Smurf cried hurrying over and bent down on one knee next to her.

"Yasmin, wake up!" he shook her a little. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?! Wha-?!" The hardworking Smurfette woke up looking around quickly until she saw Handy and let out a sigh in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

"No, don't scare me!" Handy called back. "I was worried something had happened!"

"Why would you…" But before Yasmin could finish, she noticed why her friend had gotten worried in the first place. She saw herself on the floor and realized she fell asleep there. She looked to Handy with a hint of blush and a frown replying, "Sorry 'bout that… I guess I fell asleep here."

Handy couldn't help but form a small smile. "Hehe, well as along as you're alright I'm glad."

Yasmin half grinned at him feeling a bit silly but then got up and dusted her clothes. "...So, you said you wanted to go out for a walk, right?"

"Yeah, but a brisk walk can be fine too." Handy suggested. "Just so you can get out for a bit."

"Whatever you say, pal."

Then Yasmin later goes to leave the workshop area with Handy following behind as they headed for the front door. And as they head out of Yasmin's home, Handy shut the door behind them while the fashion designer's stood next to him and gave him a smile.

"Well then, lead the way." Yasmin said.

The light Smurf smiled back as he let Yasmin follow him outside the village until they headed into the forest. Yasmin walked beside him looking around at the trees and sky before the sun rose completely. "It's so calm out here at these hours…" she said.

"Yeah, it's very peaceful when no one has to bother you." Handy replied.

It had been a little while since the two Smurfs walked further into the deep ends of the forest. But as soon as Handy saw straight ahead on where they were going, he smiled and happily said, "Ah! We're almost there!"

"Hm?" Yasmin looked to where Handy was looking. "Where?"

The light Smurf turned to her and said, "To where I smurf every morning before sunrise. I know no Smurf would ever wake up to see this… but, I'm glad I get to share it with you."

Yasmin looked to him and then gave him a warm smile. "...That's what friends are for, Handy."

Handy smiled wholeheartedly and turned forward already getting close to their destination. "Just right over that little hill and we're there."

With that, Yasmin followed closer behind getting more curious at what he wanted to show her. It was not too long until they finally arrived up over a small hill as Handy goes to sit down in the soft, mossy, grass. "Care to join?" he smiled patting the soft grass.

"Why not." Yasmin laughed and sat next to him.

Handy smiled more and turned his head to look where the others hills were. He sighed happily and stared up at the sky as dawn was about ready to crack. Yasmin looked to the sky as well, feeling amazed and noticed that she had never seen the sunrise before. Then she turned to where the sun was about to come up and paid close attention to it.

Later, Handy decided to sit back and stretch one leg out and one bent with one arm resting on his knee. "Just keep watching." he said to her with Yasmin nodding and continued to look in front of them.

Soon the sun began to rise over the hills brightening up to a brand new day with a mix of an orange, reddish color as if the sky was shining like gold. The Smurfette with the pink pencil in her right ear felt her eyes open wide when she stared into the sky's mix of colors and let a small gasp escape in amazement at the beautiful way a new day was starting.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Handy smiled to her. "This is why I smurf here every morning just before this happens."

"It's so amazing… I don't know how I missed out on this for so long…"

"And it's worth it, huh?"

"It really is… it's so pretty…" Yasmin looked to Handy with a smile.

Handy gave her a warm smile in return and placed an arm around her back. Yasmin smirked to him and looked back up to the sunrise, as Handy turned to watch it more while the sun glared brightly all over the forest. They soon hear the sound of the birds chirping as they begin to fly off with morning finally here.

After Yasmin saw the sunrise, she turned to her best friend and said, "That was the most pretty thing I've ever seen."

The light Smurf laughed to her replying back, "Ya thinking ya wanna smurf by here every morning?"

"That'd be great!" she exclaimed.

Handy smiled more to her and soon gave her a warm hug with his arm still around her. "Glad I can make you happy."

His best friend looked to him smiling and then hugged him back. "I'm glad too. You're great at it."

"Ah… You're the smurfiest friend I ever had." Handy spoke softly to her.

"So are you, small guy."

"So you feel better now?"

"...Well… compared to yesterday, yeah I feel better."

"I'm glad." Handy smiled softly.

Yasmin smiled in return and then let out a sigh. "Though… it might take some time to get over it but… I know that with you by my side I'll make it."

"I know you'll make it through, because you're strong at heart and have others who care about ya."

"You're right about that… Thanks, Handy."

"Anytime, Yasmin. I'm always here for you if you ever need anything."

The smart Smurfette smiled at him once more and gave him a quick hug with Handy returning it before he later lets go of her. "So what are you thinkin' of smurfing later today?" he asked Yasmin.

"Well I gotta take care of some other stuff around the village. Papa Smurf wanted me to check on the bridge in case it needs to be improved."

"Ah, okay. Guess he must've told you a while back."

"Yeah he told me yesterday before we went to the beach."

"Hmm… Well, if you need any help, I can smurf ya a hand or two. I was hoping maybe I can see if I can get a hold of Smurfette later if she's not too busy."

"Sure thing, Handy." Yasmin laughed.

"I was hoping one day I'd smurf her to watch the sunrise. But it was nice watching it with you."

"I'm sure you'll have your chance. I think the same thing, bud."

"For some reason I just can't get her off my mind." Handy sighed. "She makes my heart smurf 10 times more whenever she's near."

"It's a real good feeling, isn't it?" Yasmin laughed more.

"Yeah, like what you had with Zed."

"...Yes." Yasmin spoke softly thinking of the fly plane a little.

"If only I knew she felt the same way as I do." the light Smurf sighed once more. "There's no one else as smurfy and beautiful as her."

"Hehe, because she's the only Smurfette aside from Sassette."

"And Nanny Smurf and you, hahaha!" Handy added.

"True." Yasmin laughed.

"Well, I'll never know 'til I ask her." Handy said as he soon got up from the grass and stretched his arms.

"You go ahead and ask." Yasmin replied getting up as well and stretched herself. "You lose nothing while at it."

"Heh! Just hope no one else has dibs cause I'm going for it!"

"Wish ya luck, Handy." Yasmin said giving him a friendly smirk and thumbs up.

"Hehe, thanks! I'll need that! So ya ready to head back and smurf a little something from Greedy's?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"Same here." Handy agreed. "Hope he smurfs something good rather than plain ol' smurfberry muffins."

"Ugh, I hope so. It's not that it tastes bad but it got boring."

"Yeah, after the 10th time. Let's get smurfing and see what you have in store this morning before everyone else gets there."

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

A little later, after they both returned to the village, half of the Smurfs were already heading over to the mess hall ready for breakfast before Greedy would arrive with today's special. Inside, Brainy Smurf had been sitting next to his friend, Clumsy Smurf along with a few other Smurfs such as Vanity and Jokey. It seemed Brainy, as mentioned by Handy wasn't all covered in paint anymore and was as bluer than any Smurf should. However, his attitude still remained as usual.

"Ugh, I can't believe it took me hours yesterday to smurf all that paint off!" the spectacled Smurf cried. "I thought I was never going to be blue again no thanks to Painter!"

"But golly, Brainy!" Clumsy giggled next to him. "You were pretty funny yesterday. Yup! You were!"

"Haha… Very funny." Brainy remarked with sarcasm escaping his throat.

"Well, it does serve you right for smurfing after I asked him to commission a painting of me." the narcissist Smurf with the pink flower spoke. "Although, there was something a bit off that didn't capture the true essence of me. But all in all, I'm still just as smurfy than a painting." Then Vanity, as vain as the Greek God Narcissus himself, looked into his mirror admiring his beauty.

Afterwards, both Handy and Yasmin finally made it to the mess hall just before the whole village made their way in. Yasmin looked around to see if there were any available seats for them until she stopped three empty ones right next to Vanity and the others.

"Hey, there's a spot for us there." she said pointing next to Vanity.

Handy looked over to the same direction where Yasmin pointed as he noticed Brainy was there as well. "Ahh, and Brainy's there too." He said rather disappointed. "Looks like he isn't brown no more."

"Aww, I wanted to see him brown," Yasmin laughed.

"Yeah…" Handy wasn't all too thrilled in having to be close to Brainy to hear his nagging knowing they would have to deal with him. But he repressed it as he forced himself a smile as they got there. "Hi guys! How's it smurfing?"

"Oh! Hey, Handy! Yasmin!" the Smurf with his hat covering his eyes half way said happily. "Smurfy mornin' huh?"

"Yeah it started out good." Yasmin replied remembering the gorgeous sunrise Handy showed her earlier.

"Real smurfy!" Handy replied. "Been gettin' some good ol' exercise as usual to keep me going. And oh, Brainy!" he turned to him. "I see you got all that paint off ya!"

"Hmph, and it took forever for me to smurf it off." Brainy remarked. "I mean the nerve of that Smurf to have me walk around in the unsmurfiest color all day long blue the other Smurfs mocked me, the smartest Smurf out of all the Smurfs!"

As Yasmin listened to his babbling, she rolled her eyes with a smirk and sarcastically replied, "Oh yes. Uh-huh, the 'smartest' of all Smurfs…"

"Oh golly, you think that too, Yasmin?" Clumsy said to her while Yasmin looked to him with an unamused look.

"Oh yeah!" Handy replied playing along with him. "Brainy's definitely the smartest out of all of them, hehe." Then he winked over to Yasmin when Brainy didn't even acknowledge the sarcasm coming from the smart Smurf.

"And to think they can outsmart me, Brainy Smurf after what I had to put up with?" he began. "Well, they have another thing coming if they try to pull anything against me, next time. I'll show them who's the boss around here!"

"Really? Gee, and I thought Papa Smurf was the boss around here." Handy cocked a smile.

"He isn't?!" the klutzy Smurf exclaimed.

With a facepalm, Yasmin started to laugh putting a hand on the Smurf's shoulder. "He's joking, Clumsy."

"Hey, I do the jokes around here, hehe!" Jokey soon spoke into the conversation. "Say, where's Greedy? I'm hungry here!"

Handy then goes to sit down next to Vanity. "He should be smurfing by soon. I'm feeling the same way."

"Same here…" Yasmin agreed as she sat next to him.

"Well, as long as he's not serving us smurfberry muffins again, I'm okay with whatever else he's got on the menu." the nerdy Smurf suggested.

"Aww, don't be so glum about it, Brainy. Who knows, maybe he's smurfed one whole giant smurfberry muffin for everyone!" Jokey said as he began to laugh.

"That doesn't sound hard to believe." Yasmin laughed. "He could be capable of that."

"Heh, that'll be the day like when we built a giant monument of him made out of fruitcake when we were under his control!" Handy said remembering that time when Greedy had a hold of the magic crown.

"Oh yeah, I don't remember that." Yasmin replied. "Was the village smelled like fruitcake for weeks?"

"Yeah, I don't even want to think of that time." Vanity said a little disgusted. "It was bad enough for my complexion to reek of that for a while."

"But hey, it sure does make a smurfy holiday treat in the winter." Handy reminded him.

"All this talk about food is getting me hungry!" Brainy spoke rather impatiently. "Where is he already?!"

Soon, Greedy suddenly comes out from the kitchen yelling out, "Alright, fellow Smurfs! Breakfast is ready!" He went around the tables with a cart to serve each Smurf smurfberry pancakes with whip cream on top of them and with glasses of milk. Well, the Smurfs were right about one thing, it definitely wasn't smurfberry muffins this time.

"Wow, this looks good!" the fashion designer spoke happily.

"Ooh! My favorite!" Jokey said. "It even looks smurfier than the last time he made them!"

"It sure does!" Vanity spoke as he took his fork. "It even smells smurfier!"

"Well don't just look at it, dig in!" the cook in the handkerchief smiled to them digging into his own plate after serving everyone.

"Uh, sure thing, Greedy!" Clumsy replied to him.

"Mmm! It's so good!" Yasmin said after taking a bite and smiled.

"Mmm!" Handy too took a bite out of his. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Even better than last time." Brainy said, eating his. "There must be something new in it that makes it taste just as good."

"Just made them with extra love!" the chef Smurf implied.

"Well, it's divine!" the vain Smurf replied taking another bite. "And the whipped cream gives it that extra flavor. Hope it doesn't stick to my wondrous figure!"

"Well I'm glad that all of you liked them." Greedy said with a humble smile. "It makes the job even more enjoyable!"

"And we thank you for smurfing your love into making this for everyone!" Handy said taking another bite.

Later on after breakfast, Greedy picked up all the dishes and took them to his kitchen to clean them up. He received so menu compliments from his successful smurfberry pancakes; he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to make them more often for his fellow Smurfs.

While the Smurfs began to leave the mess hall, Yasmin licked her lips and let a small sigh out saying. "Those were some good pancakes."

"Yeah, I don't think I could eat another bite!" Handy replied placing his hand on his stomach while he followed Yasmin along with Brainy and Clumsy with them.

"I sure hope Greedy does them more often. Yup! I do!" the happy go-lucky Smurf with the Cajun accent said.

"Well, after a good morning meal, I should start preparing for the day in seeing what Papa Smurf would like for me to do." the Smurf in the glasses spoke. "After all, he is working on a very important experiment and maybe looking to see if he's in need of assistance since I am more advance when it comes to sorcery."

"Ugh, we're never going to hear the end of this." Handy said arrogantly with a facepalm.

"Yeah, uhh, why don't you join him now?" the fashionista instead. "He might be waiting for his 'assistant' to arrive and get started…"

"Besides, one day you might be taking up after them and become second in command." Handy winked to Yasmin after what she said.

"Might? You know for sure it IS going to happen." Brainy corrected them. "One day, I'll be in charge of things around here. And hopefully I'll get some respect from everysmurf for once and be appreciated for all my doing when the time comes."

"Really? I thought Papa Smurf said that Baby and I was the next in line…" Yasmin said smirking at him.

"Hah! It'll be years until Baby becomes the chief around here!" Brainy informed his fellow friend. "It'll be a long time until he grows up anyhow and he'll be more than 100 years even!"

"Don't nag at me about it, nag at Papa Smurf since he's the one who said it." Yasmin laughed.

"Fine, but I'll have you know it'll be an eternity until Baby is all grown up. So good day to you."

And with that, Brainy walked off to hurry over to Papa's considering he had much better things to do than to argue with Smurfs with a lesser IQ so he thought.

"Hey Brainy wait!" Clumsy cried running after him. "I wanna help too!"

"As long as he's away not smurfing at us, I'm okay with it." Handy whispered to Yasmin.

"Had to think of something to get him going." Yasmin whispered back, laughing.

"Hehe, well, I'm guessing I'll smurf you later." Handy said. "Hope I made your day better after this morning."

"You really did, bud." the Smurfette in the visor hat replied. "I feel as fresh as a daisy. Thanks a lot for that."

"Anytime." Handy smiled. "If you're up for it, we can smurf it again tomorrow."

"That'd be great. I don't think I'd get bored of watching that lovely sunrise each morning."

"Neither can I. Who would wanna miss out on something that beautiful?"

"You're right about that." Yasmin smiled and then looked over to her shop. "Well I guess I better get working, see ya later, Handy."

"See you later, Yasmin."

Afterwards, Yasmin made it over to her shop to see what other projects she had that needed to done or resewed. She looked over at the sketchbook and accessories she had lying around and then spotted one in particular. She remembered that Farmer had asked her if she could resew or upgrade his scarecrow about two days. She gave a small sigh and took her needle getting ready to start her day and said, "Well, let's get going…"

Meanwhile, Handy went on his way to see if Smurfette was around. He passed by a few Smurfs ready to start off their day doing their daily activities. As he walked around in the village a while longer, he soon spotted the lovely maiden in her dress tending to her flower garden. He stopped and took one good look at her as she was watering her plants and looking just as smurfier than ever he thought. His heart began to race, admiring her beauty along with her long, golden tresses shining brightly on this bright sunny day. He let out a small sigh with a smile forming on his face while he watched her from afar.

Smurfette hummed a tune while she watered the last patch of her garden without even noticing Handy was watching her. Handy had that dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed upon her beauty before he decided to walk over to her slowly.

Once she was all finished, Smurfette set down the watering can next to her and said, "And done! Oh, they all look so pretty."

"...And so are you." Handy spoke softly leaning against the fence around her flower garden.

As Smurfette heard him, she turned around and spotted Handy with a smile. "Oh! Hi, Handy!"

"Smurfy day we're having." he smiled warmly to her.

"Yes it sure is." she spoke happily. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Mmm, and on such a bright sunny day too." Handy still couldn't help but admire how amazingly beautiful she looked in his eyes.

Smurfette giggled and then asked him, "So how are you?"

"I'm doin' smurfy, thanks." Handy replied. "Just getting ready to start off my day doin' my best and staying in tip top shape."

"Oh that sounds smurfy, Handy! You're always up on your feet."

"And smurf!" Handy had then winked his eye showing off one of his light eyes.

"Oh Handy." Smurfette laughed.

"Care to feel?" Handy asked winking it more. "It won't hurt, hehe."

"I think I'll pass." she said and winked at him.

Handy laughed and stopped showing off and later said, "Anyhow, I was wondering if you weren't busy that maybe you and I can spend the day together."

"Mmmm, well…" Before she answered, she thought a bit. "I don't think I have anything planned for later. Ok, sounds like a good idea."

"Really?" Handy's eyes suddenly widened at her response. "That's great! How about now?"

"Just as soon as I finish watering this last patch and we're good to go," she smiled at him.

"Great! Then I'll see you over by the Great Oak Tree and met ya there!'

"Alright, I'll see you then!"

Handy then waved to her as he dashed off so he could go meet her there. And in hopes that his day with Smurfette would go out as he thought it would.

* * *

After time passed, Handy leaned against the Great Oak as he waited for Smurfette. He was really excited that he was going to get to be with her. He felt a little nervous, but at the same time, his heart was set on her. He looked up to the blue sky and let out a loving sigh while he thought about her. He even saw a few clouds in the sky with oddly enough were shaped just like her knowing that's all he's been thinking about.

"Ah, Smurfette… It's been so long since you've been in our village since the day you've smurfed my heart. I just hope I can be able to tell you how I really feel about you."

After a few minutes, Smurfette came to the Oak Tree where Handy told her he'd be waiting for her. She looked around and spotted him leaning close to one of the tree's huge roots. She waved at him happily getting Handy's attention and made it to where he was.

"Hi, Handy!"

He turned and saw her as he smiled happily. "Smurfette!"

As Smurfette hurried along to meet up with him, she smiled and said, "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Let's get smurfin'." Handy smiled more to her.

"Lead the way," she said wrapping an arm around his which caused Handy to feel a hint of blush color his cheeks as he leads the way.

"So uh… Anything going on lately?" he asked her.

"Well not much., I've been smurfing a hand with Papa Smurf in his lab and Vanity with his house." she answered him.

"That's good. Nothing's new with me except the usual. Although I did smurf with Yasmin yesterday after helping her out with a few things she had to sew."

"You're a really good friend to Yasmin." Smurfette said to him with a soft smile. "You two make such a great team!"

"Yeah…" the lightman laughed. "So we've been told. Just hope she's gonna be alright though."

"Why? Did something happen?" the golden-haired maiden asked curiously.

After she asked him, Handy turned to her but then looked to the ground. "Umm… You remember Zed, right?"

"Yes, he's the plane who Yasmin loves."

Before Handy could answer, he let a small sigh escape his throat, feeling really sorry for his friend. Then he turned to her again and said, "Well… Not anymore…"

"...What? Yasmin doesn't love him anymore?!" Smurfette exclaimed all shocked.

"Oh! Of course she still loves him…!" he replied as he explained the situation better to her. "But… it was just complicated that there was no other way for her and him to be together. So… Zed said it was best that they went their own separate ways."

"Oh no…" Smurfette frowned and felt a little tear from her eye. "That's so sad… How's Yasmin taking it?"

Handy sighed and replied, "So far, she's doing okay. I was able to cheer her up a little by spending some time with her. It will take some time. But I'm hoping she'll find someone who'll make her happy someday."

"Oh dear, poor Yasmin. I think I'll come by her house later and give her something to cheer her up. But thank goodness you helped her."

"She could use a little smile from none other than you." Handy nodded and then smiled to her.

"Awww, thank you." Smurfette said smiling at him in return.

Later on, as they walked a little further, they soon arrive to River Smurf. The river was so clear; the fish were swimming upstream. Some were jumping from the waters as the streams moved rapidly. They passed by the river and walked over to a lake where the mountains were seen from afar as a landscape. Once they got closer, Handy goes to set her on the soft grass closest to the lake and sat by next to her.

"Why, thank you." Smurfette said as she sat down comfortably next to him.

Handy had then looked to her as he couldn't stop admiring her beauty and soon turned his head to the lake while the sun shined and shimmer over it. Everything was so serene and quiet, and above all blissful while the two sat together, watching this breath-taking scenery on such a pleasant afternoon.

"It looks so beautiful out here." Smurfette spoke. "So peaceful."

"Hmm, it is very relaxing." the Smurf with the yellow, pencil on left his ear replied. "And the air is so clean."

"It sure is," she said and then closed her eyes to feel the breeze.

And without her noticing, Handy turned over to look at her again. He scooched a little closer and gazed at her shining golden hair as the sun's rays hit against her blue skin making her look as radiant than ever. He never realized how amazingly beautiful she looked even if she wasn't looking. But the mere sight of her made Handy's heart beat ten times more as he smiled lovingly to her. She was like a goddess ascended from heaven as he couldn't stop looking and admiring her beauty.

"Wow…"

Smurfette then gave a small sigh and turned to Handy as she noticed him looking at her. "Hm?"

"Oh!" In an instant reaction, he turned his head away and blushed slightly. "Uh, nothing…"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-i-it's nothing really…!" Handy stammered and began to laugh nervously.

"Then how come you sound and look so nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? I'm perfectly fine!" He cried not wanting to give away any hints of why he was looking to her earlier. "Just enjoying this lovely view!"

The Smurfette began to smile at him and giggled saying, "Reaaaally?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't besides us?" Handy laughed.

"I think you're right." she laughed.

Handy laughed more and sighed looking to the ground. Smurfette giggled more next to him and then looked away for a bit. Things were quiet after a while as they looked in the other direction. But then Handy thought maybe this would be his chance to tell her how he really felt now that they're alone with no one else around to spoil the moment.

"Smurfette?" he spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes?" she said turning to him.

"I uh…" he slowly turned to her. "There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now… But I don't know if this is the right time for me to smurf it to you."

"What is it?" she asked now feeling more curious.

As he turned his whole body to face her, he took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Smurfette... I…" He could feel his heart pounding through his chest and hear it in his ears as his body trembled a little. He swallowed hard as he carefully took a hold of her hand and gently pressed it together with both his. He was now in the position that it was now or never to reveal his true feelings to them and how she would feel if she loved him back. "...I…"

Smurfette looked to him in the eyes and listened to him carefully as Handy blushed lightly forming a small smile. And from there on, he finally spoke and told her. "...I love you."

After he had admitted his feelings for them, Smurfette felt her eyes widen and remained silent with a blush.

"I've always had since I first smurfed my eyes on you." Handy spoke softly clasping her hand more as he got a little closer.

"Oh Handy…" she spoke softly.

"Smurfette…" his eyes glistened as he looked to her love-struck while his heart beat stronger for her.

She smiled back at him but for some reason, she felt something deep down that unfortunately wasn't the same feeling Handy in front of her felt. She didn't know why but her eyes just saw him as he was, a friend to her. She looked away for a bit and back at him taking a small deep breath and spoke softly to him.

"Handy… I really appreciate the affection you have towards me, it's really sweet of you to think and feel that for me… But… I ...Sadly don't feel the same way…"

Suddenly Handy's expression changed as he couldn't believe the words she just said while his eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Tell me this isn't true."

"It's not like that." Smurfette replied feeling terrible on the inside. "You're a very close friend to me and a great guy. But that's what I see you as, a close friend. I'm really sorry, Handy."

A friend? How could this be possible after all he had done for her over the past few years? After all the times he's rescued her from Gargamel and just about everything he could remember. But then he realized something and thought maybe…

"...There's someone else, is there?"

"No, no. There isn't." she told him. "I don't have someone else. I just don't feel like starting a relationship now…"

"I… I see…" After hearing the full truth, he suddenly lets go of her hand. "I can understand…" Then he got up from the grass and dusted himself off while Smurfette looked up to him sadly.

"I hope you understand." she said to him, feeling awful. "I'm sorry if I caused you any harm."

"It's alright; really…" he said trying to form a smile, even though it did cause his heart to ache. "I'm glad you actually told me how you really felt about me…"

"Yes… I think it's best so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings in the future."

"Yeah…" Handy held an arm with his hand, rubbing it, looking the other way and said, "Well, thanks for smurfing here with me anyway…"

"Thank you for inviting me."

In return, the saddened Smurf nodded a little. "I guess I should bring you back."

"Yeah it's starting to get late." Smurfette saw that the afternoon was just about over and the sun was soon going to set.

Handy later held out his hand to help Smurfette get back up onto her legs as he looked over to the lake one last time. Then as they finally left, Smurfette walked by him but with an awkward silence between her. Handy stood quiet and didn't even bother to look her in the eye after being rejected with a broken heart.

As soon as they returned to the village, Smurfette looked to him one last time and headed for her house not before saying, "Bye, Handy. Thank you for the evening and… Sorry."

"It's no problem," he replied to her lowly. "And I hope you have a smurfy evening…"

"You too." And with that, she walked back into her house though she couldn't help but feel awful about what happened.

After she was gone for the rest of the day, Handy took a deep sigh as he turned to leave and kicked the ground a little. He too walked back to his house and before heading in, he saw Yasmin and Farmer with the new work she had been working on to help him better with his gardening.

"And with this lever you'll be able the water the crops easy, Farmer." the fashionista said to the Smurf in the white clothes and white hat.

"Well, that's highly neighbor of ya to smurf me a watering machine." Farmer said to her. "And I can't thank you enough for the new scarecrow you smurfed! I'm telling ya those pests with wings have been ruining my rutabagas and corn before they're ripe for harvestin'."

"You're welcome, Farmer. So in case you need some upsewing on it or another job to be done, you know which Smurfette to call." Yasmin smiled at him.

"Ahyeh, I know just the right Smurfette if anythin' goes wrong in my garden the next time."

Yasmin laughed and replied, "Well I better get going, gotta see what other jobs I have on the list. See ya later, Farmer!"

"Be seein' ya! And thank you again!" The farmer waved to her as Yasmin made it over to her workshop and began to take out her sketchbook to plan a new clothes for her upcoming fashions.

After seeing Yasmin leave into her house, the light Smurf finally goes into his house and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down as he took another long sigh. It wasn't long until he looked over to the window seeing it was almost sunset and close to dinner time. But for some reason he didn't feel all too hungry and couldn't stop thinking of Smurfette breaking to him gently when she had not returned her love for him. Handy then goes to lie in his bed and grabbed one of his pillows as he hugged it really tight. And as he laid there in the dark room, warm tears streamed down his face shutting his eyes tightly and sobbed softly into the pillow so no Smurf can hear him.

Alone with a broken heart; he now felt the true pain of falling in love in the result in being rejected by the only person he had ever loved.

Chapter 3. Consolation

It was almost sundown and the Smurfs were already heading over to the mess hall to have dinner.

Yasmin was in the mess hall eating her meal, but then she couldn't help but notice that Handy didn't come to eat. She looked around if there were any signs of that light Smurf but she saw nothing of him. She finished her dinner and made it out of the mess hall to see if he was still out or if he was helping out with some other Smurf, but when he wasn't there. She decided to go to his house to check if he was alright. She knocked on his door gently and got no answer out of it. She didn't like the idea but she then opened the door and peeked inside to see if he was there.

"Handy? You in here?"

She continued to walk through her best friend's house, but Handy was still lying in his bed with his face covered in the pillow while he shuffled a little, unaware that he had an unexpected visitor looking for him.

Yasmin walked around the hut and saw no sign of her friend anywhere and just as she continued to walk, she reached his bedroom. But before she could knock on the door, she heard the faint sound of shuffling from the other side and thought to herself, "He went to sleep already?" Just before she could close the door again, she heard Handy moan a little while the light Smurf on his bed clenched a pillow tighter in his grasp.

Yasmin listened to the sound and got a questioned look, "He doesn't sound alright."

She then opened the door ever so slowly to check on Handy, and then she saw him shift gripping on the pillow still. At first she thought he was asleep, but then she saw him hug the pillow tighter and thought that he was in some kind of pain.

"Handy!" the fashion designer gasped and ran to his side to roll him over.

After being turned over, dried up tears on her face were shown before he slowly opened his eyes to see that his best friend was at his side, he blinked a little just so his vision was clear after all the crying.

"Yasmin…?"

"Handy!" Yasmin looked at his face and worried more, "What's happened? What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem in pain."

The light Smurf sat up on the bed and turned his head away with a sad look saying, "The only thing that's in pain is a broken heart…"

The smaller but smarter Smurfette remained silent for a little while and then scootched over next to him, suspecting a bit of the situation her friend was going through "...What happened?"

"You don't wanna know…"

"Handy, as your friend I wanna help you. So please, talk to me. What happened?"

Knowing that his friend wasn't going to give up in trying to find out what was going on, he turned to her and sighed deeply, "It's Smurfette…"

"What…?" She asked worriedly, "...What did she say?"

Handy couldn't help but turn his head away as he grabbed the pillow again, "She…" He said clenching the pillow tight, "...she said she didn't feel the same in how I felt for her…"

"...Oh Handy… So sorry about that…" Yasmin pitied and patted his back gently.

Handy didn't say anything after that as his body began to shake and grip the pillow even tighter and later burying his face in it. Yasmin frowned at him even more and moved closer to bring him into a warm hug for comfort. Although it wasn't his style or even intended, Handy could feel himself beginning to cry again as he sobs softly into the cushion.

Yasmin patted his back a bit more and whispered soothingly, "It's okay, Handy."

Handy turned his head further away and continued to sob at the pain he felt in his heart, "Now I know how you felt when you and Zed broke up… It really hurts… It actually hurts…!"

At hearing those words from Handy, Yasmin felt her eyes widen and tears forming on them. It reminded her of Zed once more even though she had forgotten about it just for this moment, she then shouted, "...Yes… It felt awful… and it still does…!"

"I loved her the moment she came here… And after everything I've done for her, I…" He shouted with tears forming once more as they streamed down and turning to her, "I don't know what else to do! I'll never find another girl as smurfy as Smurfette…! ...Because there is no other like her!"

"And I'll never find someone as sweet as Zed! It's a terrible feeling! Terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE!"

"I knew it was too good to be true… And to think that I was hoping to get a kiss from her! After all the times I smurfed her out of trouble! Who else would love a guy who only has one quality in nothing but smartmanship? Heck, I'm not even cut out to do any other qualities like cooking, designing, or sewing things. What good am I for if the person I ever loved doesn't love me back…?"

Just then, Yasmin suddenly stopped crying and looked to him. That was not true! He couldn't think like that. With a firm look she said, "Handy, don't say that! You're an incredible Smurf that does his best each day! Without you, a lot of jobs including lives would be lost without you. You've saved other Smurfs from Gargamel or any other threat that's come and you've done an amazing job helping others out around the village. You are good at other things Handy, but like you I also don't know how to cook or any of those things. So don't make yourself less than others."

At hearing the inspiring words from his smaller friend, Handy looked to her and stood quiet for a short while. This definitely demonstrated how Yasmin could be such a dear and very loyal friend to anyone. Then all of a sudden more tears spilled from his eyes and pulled Yasmin into a tight hug and sobbed against her shoulder.

Yasmin hugged him back shutting her eyes tight to avoid more tears to slide, she needed to show some support to her best bud and continued, "You're not only a hard worker, you're also a very great friend. My best friend."

Handy kept listening to her and shortly stopped crying as he turned to whisper to her, "And you're my best friend… You've always been there for me..."

"And you've been there for me too." Yasmin said. "You didn't think twice in taking it back and facing Papa Smurf."

"Because I couldn't let you feel sad for having to deal with after what you've done for me." Said the light Smurf holding her closer.

"And I'm thankful for that. It lets me know that I can count on you for anything."

"Same here. You're the only Smurf who I look up to. Because I care about you a whole lot and wanna make sure you're alright. Especially after what happened. But…"

Yasmin looked to him and smiled softly simply saying, "But now it's my turn to be there for you."

The brain formed a small smile as his eyes glistened. He's an incredible Smurf indeed. "Thank you, Yasmin…" he said hugging her once more, "I love you."

"I love ya too, Handy." The pink penciled Smurfette said hugging him back and giving him a small pat.

Handy sighed deeply feeling goosebumps from Yasmin's touch; he pulled her closer as he then rested his head to her shoulder while Yasmin sighed and rubbed his back feeling that he needed much comfort at the moment. As they continued to hug, Handy suddenly felt strange in the pit of his stomach but at the same time felt really good in his friend's warm embrace. But it wasn't only him thinking that, the brains also remained in her position but slowly felt more warmth in their embrace as well.

Handy could feel his heart beating softly against Yasmin's and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Yasmin must've heard his release of breath, because she turned to see him and spoke softly.

"Feeling better…?"

"Yeah… Although… I can't help but feel something is happening…"

"Like what?" she asked with a questioned look.

"I dunno…" Handy said looking down at her, "But whatever it is… it does feel good. Especially with you here."

The fashion designer smiled and gave a small laugh, "Maybe you just needed a friend to help you out."

"Yeah, that might be it." Handy responded, smiling back at her, "Thanks again for being there for me."

"Anytime, pal."

"Yasmin?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh… I know this may sound strange and all but… you wouldn't mind spending the night here, do you? I… I just don't wanna be alone at all."

"Oh, sure Handy. If that makes you comfortable. I'll just go get my night clothes and I'll be back" Yasmin said as Handy smiled softly to her and gave a small nod.

The Smurfette in the crop top-clothes got up slowly and after exiting the hut, she headed for her house to get her nightclothes. As Yasmin got everything, she headed back towards Handy's until she suddenly bumped into Brainy out of all Smurfs.

"Ohh! Hey, watch where you're smurfing!"

"Sorry Brainy! Just in a bit of a hurry."

"What for? And what are you doing smurfing with your night clothes?"

"I'm going to keep Handy some company for the night."

"Handy? I wonder what's smurfing him?" said the Smurf with glasses already getting curious about Handy's situation.

"He'll tell when he wants to." Yasmin cleared out, "For now, I'm gonna give him some company. See ya, Brainy!" she finished and then ran off.

Watching the smart Smurfette run off, Brainy began to wonder to himself, "Hmm… Something's going on, and smurf knows I shouldn't intrude. But I wonder…"

Yasmin then made it back to Handy's and slowly entered going to his room and opened the door, "Handy?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Handy answered showing he was already in his night shirt as he was exiting the bathroom.

"Are you feeling any better than before?"

"Yeah, a little," he said walking over to his bed, "Thanks for spending the night. It really means a lot to me."

"Anything to make you feel better." Yasmin said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess you can use the bathroom to get yourself set." Handy invited with a soft smile.

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute," Yasmin said walking into the bathroom shutting the door gently.

The light Smurf had gone into his bed and laid down with his arms crossed behind his head and let out a small sigh looking up to the ceiling thinking about today. It sure was an unexpected one no doubt about it.

Inside the bathroom, Yasmin put on her clothes and couldn't help but feel a bit sad about what happened to not only her but also Handy in their love lives. She sighed and decided to come out to meet up with Handy.

The pencil Smurf heard her come out until he sat back up and pulled a blanket down for her.

"Thanks." Yasmin half smiled.

Handy returned one as well and said, "Hmm, some last few days we had, huh?"

"Yep… Very… Surprising?"

"Yeah… It is now that you put it that way."

Yasmin sighed and said, "It gives you a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, doesn't it?"

"And a lot of heartache." Handy replied with a nod. "It still hurts even as I think it."

"Yes, it doesn't go away easy. Might take some time."

"Well, as long as we're in this together, we'll make it through."

"You're right about that." Yasmin said, looking to him and smiled.

"Makes me wonder if I'll ever find someone as smurfy as Smurfette."

"I wonder the same about Zed… But you know as they say, there's a ton of plane in the sky."

Handy laughed at her words and replied, "That is true."

"I'm sure we'll find someone, no rush really." the Smurfette fashion designer nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. What's the hurry? We still have each other whenever we're in an unsmurfy situation, but there's always a solution between us. Well, sometimes, hehe."

"That's right. We can always rely on each other for anything."

"No matter what." the light Smurf smiled to her.

Yasmin gave a small laugh and patted his back saying, "Well, we should be going to sleep now. Who knows what jobs and plans Papa Smurf has for us."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Handy agreed as he stretched his arms and got under the blankets. "Hopefully, it will be a better day for the both of us."

"I'm sure it will." Yasmin then gave a small yawn and tucked under the blankets. "G'night Handy."

"Night, Yasmin."

Then Handy turned himself the other way and closed his eyes while he felt more content with having Yasmin by his side. Yasmin felt her eyelids grow heavy and cuddled into the pillow, feeling comfortable near Handy as they both drifted off to sleep.

But however… what they didn't know was that some Smurf was snooping in and viewing from outside the window, seeing what was going on. And that Smurf was Brainy of all Smurfs always getting into everyone's business. As he peeped in careful while watching the two Smurfs slumber in the worker Smurf's bed. Everything seemed to be fine and nothing unusual was going on. But he still couldn't help but wonder why Handy wanted his closest friend to stay at his place for the night.

"Hmm… looks like nothing's wrong." Brainy said to himself. "But why would Yasmin go and stay with Handy for the night? And what is it that Handy is keeping? Whatever it is, he ought to smurf the beans soon. Unless…"

The Smurf leader's assistant peeped closer in the window and saw Handy shuffle a little in his sleep as he then turned to the other side facing Yasmin who was snoring and snuggling closer into her pillow. After he looked a little longer seeing nothing else was happening, the Smurf behind the glasses gave a quick shrug and shook his head at the idea he was thinking that wasn't true.

"Nah… It couldn't be. It's too obvious." He soon turned away from the window and headed him way back to his home. "The idea of me thinking that Handy and Yasmin are hiding something is just impossible. I mean, who else would think of that when there's Smurfette around? That is just silly."

What in the world did he mean by when there's Smurfette around? What could Brainy possibly think that they were hiding?

Well, a few hours later had passed and it was the middle of the night. Handy suddenly without even realizing got in a little closer on Yasmin's side while he was still asleep and nuzzled closely up against Yasmin's side of the bed. The smaller Smurfette had let out a peaceful sigh and cuddled to Handy, hugging his arm. In his sleep, the light Smurf could feel his arm being held and moaned a little before his free arm brushed up against Yasmin's hips as he too cuddled up closer to her not realizing what he was doing.

In the not noticed embrace, Yasmin all of a sudden felt a bit hot and tried to move away but felt herself feeling cramped. In an instant, she opened her eyes slowly until she noticed Handy was incredibly close to her and her eyes widened at the action taking place in the light Smurf's bed.

Handy had been still asleep as his arm pressed firmly against Yasmin's side. Yasmin began to feel herself blush and looked to where Handy had her arm at the moment. She then turned to him again and started poking his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Handy…! Psst! Uh, Handy…!"

The smaller Smurf moaned, moving his head a little as he held onto Yasmin tighter not hearing her call the first time. The smaller slightly designer Smurfette muffled a bit and looked until she thought of an alternate option and sighed.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

After hearing that, Handy suddenly awoke and saw Yasmin until he realized what she was doing and freaked out, letting go of her. "What in smurfs-?!"

"I don't know what you were dreaming, but I think you were enjoying it a little too much…" Yasmin said.

"Maybe… Uhh… I didn't do anything else, did I?"

"Not that I know about."

"That's a relief." Handy sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't sweat it." Yasmin smiled with a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Man, at this rate I won't be able to sleep. Smurfette is all I keep thinking about."

"I was like that too. Couldn't sleep last night, kept waking up every minute thinking about Zed."

Handy then sighed again and laid back down facing the ceiling. "And to think you've experienced sharing your true feelings to someone who loved you back…"

"Yeah… But sadly had to let me go so there would be no more pain in being apart…"

"Yeah, but for me it feels like I'll never have that chance."

"Don't say that. You'll have your chance. You just need to find the right one."

"If only I knew who that one was. Maybe one day it'll happen."

"Yeah, all in good time." Afterwards, Yasmin felt her eyelids grow heavy once more and yawned. "Well, I think maybe we do need the rest. It's very late."

The smart Smurf nodded in response as he too felt himself growing tired again and faced the other way in his bed once more. "Night Yasmin…"

"Night, Handy." The fashionista Smurfette then brought the covers over her shoulders and drifted back to sleep instantly. Handy turned his head towards Yasmin, taking another quick look to her before he turned back and exhaled as he too feel back to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning had come in and the sun was already beaming over Smurf Village. In Handy's mushroom hut, the sun's rays began to shine through the windows as Yasmin felt the rays warm up against her skin. She stirred and moaned under the covers until she sat up and rubbed an eye. She gave out a small yawn and looked out the window to see a new day had started. Handy was still sound asleep while the sounds of his breathing was heard softly and had cuddled up to her side as of last night.. When the clever Smurfette felt him close once more, she turned to the smart Smurf seeing her friend holding on to her.

"Not again…" the Smurf whispered.

But as soon Handy felt the sun hit his face, he turned back on his side of the bed moaning softly pulling the covers up. Although this was unintentional, Yasmin had let out a small laugh at how funny Handy was when he sleeps, not being able to stay still. The nice Smurf then shuffled a little as he ducked himself underneath the covers to keep away from the rays hitting him. As Yasmin turned back to the window, she noticed the other Smurfs were already emerging from their homes and were heading for the center of the village for an announcement. She then felt herself now wide awake and decided to wake Handy up also.

"Psst! Handy! Get up!"

"Hnn…" Handy groaned lowly, "Just five more minutes…"

As she looked to him, Yasmin formed a mischievous smile and playfully poked Handy's side. The smaller Smurf moaned more and felt rather annoyed while he stirred more in his sleep.

"Go away, Jokey… It's too early for your pranks…"

And after that was said, Yasmin grunted at his reaction and rolled her eyes and finally yelled out, "Handy!"

In a flash, Handy finally woke up to his name being called and looked around in a hurry. "Huh? Wha-?" As he looked to Yasmin, he started to remember he had her stay over last night. "Oh."

"Now I'm beginning to wonder how you do it to wake up each day." Yasmin said as she started to laugh.

"Good one…" Handy replied and sat up from the bed, stretching out his slender arms as he took a big yawn.

Yasmin also got out of bed and stretched as well saying, "I think we should hurry, I saw the other Smurfs heading for the village square."

"Aww smurf. Then we better get movin'!"

Handy then got out of bed and hurriedly went to go fetch his clothes and headed over to the changing area while Yasmin headed for the bathroom and changed into her crop top. As Handy finished getting himself dressed, he looked over to where Yasmin was getting ready and patiently waited for so they could head out. Once Yasmin was done, she got out and adjusted her hat with her pencil and looked over to her friend.

"I'm good to go!" She said to him.

"Great! Let's go!" Handy then went to open the door as they both leave his house to follow the other Smurfs heading over to the center of Smurf Village. On their way, they saw the whole village reunite in the square until they finally made it.

"I think we're a bit late." Yasmin said looking around in the back.

"So much for sleeping in." Handy seconded when he too looked to the Smurfs from behind.

"I think I see Papa from here." Yasmin replied standing on her tip toes. "Wonder what he's gonna say."

From where they were standing, they saw their proud leader, Papa wearing his traditional red hat and pants as he stood on top of the speaking mushroom and looked around to see if each and every Smurf were present before he made his announcement.

"Okay is everysmurf here?" the great and wise Smurf spoke and looked over to his young Smurfs. "Alright! Now that all of you are here, there are a few things I would like to inform you all. First of all, we all know that Gargamel have made our many attempts in locating our village. And it turns out that he almost nearly found it not long ago last week. So therefore, we need to do something to keep our village hidden in order for him not to locate it."

"Golly! So, uh, what we gonna do, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy wondered.

"We are going to counter up a spell so that way Gargamel will never find our village." Papa replied. "But I'll need some supplies in which are far out overseas on a deserted island. Which leads me to my next discussion."

As they listened, Yasmin stood next to Handy and was curious of what Papa was going to say next.

"Overseas, huh?" the Smurf with the pink flower in his hat spoke. "Are there any volunteers who'll be going on this trip?"

"Of course," he responded. "And with the list I have gathered for the Smurfs who are chosen will go on this expedition with Dreamy on the S.S. Smurf II."

"Oh, great Papa Smurf!" the navigator Smurf exclaimed in his captain's hat, "Let's seek out the brave Smurfs who'll be part of this crew!"

Soon the first Smurf volunteered who happened to be of all Smurfs… Brainy.

"Obviously, you'll be needing a Smurf who's also very smart and knows this guidelines in getting the job done correctly according to plan." he said adjusting his glasses as he blabbed as usual Because we all know you'll need for this expedition and without me, you'll probably all get lost in the middle of the ocean."

Next to him was Greedy who rolled his eyes in annoyance and lifted a hand up. "I volunteer too! You'll need a good meal for the trip!"

"I'll volunteer as well." Vanity said. "After all, a Smurf like me cause a little trip and maybe find a few exotic plants to make a new cologne I've been needing." ...Well... at he's going to help out anyhow besides that...

"I'll go too!" Yasmin said raising her hand as well. "It sounds like fun and in case there's a problem on the ship I can help out!"

Handy then smiled to Yasmin who had much enthusiasm in helping out their leader as he raised his hand as well. "And I'll join too! You'll need a light Smurf if we encounter any sea creatures that maybe of danger on our trip!"

Papa couldn't help but feel proud in the Smurfs who volunteered to go on this daring trip with Dreamy. "That's wonderful that some of you are willing to take this trip to smurf the ingredients I need. Are there any more willing to help?"

Surprisingly, Clumsy laughed out loud and jumped in his place calling out, "I'll help, Papa Smurf!"

"You've got to be kidding?!" Brainy voiced to himself when he overheard what the accident-prone Smurf said.

"That's good, Clumsy." Papa said. "Now we'll need one more Smurf. Anyone?"

No one else didn't seem to raise their hand nor lend their voices when he needed one last Smurf. However, after a while when Papa waited for one last volunteer, one Smurf spoke out, and his voice for some reason sounded very familiar as if they haven't seen him in a long time.

"How's about a Smurf who's seen the world?"

Once all the Smurfs turned to see who that Smurf was who had spoken, they saw him walking among the crowd to where the other Smurfs who offered to go were. And as they saw this Smurf, they all found out that it as none other than the traveling Smurf himself, Marco Smurf. He had just returned from a very long trip after the last time he came back to the village.

"Marco Smurf!" Clumsy yelled happily. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"Ahaha! And not a moment too soon!" the noble explorer spoke. "It's great being back in good old civilization for a while."

The makeup Smurfette then approached him with a smile and shook his hand. "It's sure been a while since I see you around. How's the trip been?"

"It's been quite an adventure after our last encounter with those Pepper Pirates!" Marco recalled of their time when the Pepper Pirates had him held captive. "But we sure fooled them! And I've brought plenty of other spices and goods from other parts I have traveled while I've been away."

"Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Yasmin, "And it's good to see you again. So you'll be joining the crew as well?"

"Why not? I'm always ready for adventure and prepared for anything!"

"That's really smurfy of you, Marco!" Handy replied, walking over to him. "We could use another Smurf like you who's seen just about everything!"

"Ahaha! Not everything Handy, my friend! There's more out there to be discovered with this time we still have here!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a smurf on!" Dreamy said as he begins to make his way over to the S.S Smurf II. Everyone else later joined to see the Smurfs set off while the captain of the ship was getting everything set to go.

"We're only waiting for you, Papa Smurf!" he said.

"I would come along, but I have some very important matters to attend to here." Papa replied to them. "But I will give you this list so you know exactly what you'll need and a map to where you'll find it all."

"Okay, Papa Smurf!" Greedy answered. "So we'll see you in a little while!"

Papa then handed the map and list to Marco as he headed onto the ship with the other Smurfs who were ready to set sail. "Farewell, my Smurfs! And come back safely! We're all counting on you!"

"Will do Papa Smurf!" Marco said. "Let's get smurfing, Dreamy! Lead the way!"

The captain of the Smurfs cheerfully nodded and took a hold of the map. He analyzed it for a few seconds and then steered the ship. "Onward, my Smurfs!"

All the Smurfs soon cheered and waved their goodbyes as the S.S. Smurf II made its way out to sea. And while the Smurfs on the ship waved to Papa and the others down below, Handy had spotted Smurfette from afar waving to them. He suddenly stopped and couldn't believe how happy she looked even after the rejection he took from her yesterday. He let out a small sigh and looked over to her a while longer until he turned away sadly with the S.S. Smurf finally out at sea.

His best friend, Yasmin continued to wave at the others and suddenly eyed Handy leaving the group sadly. She then followed him quietly and came closer asking, "...Handy?"

Handy heard her and turned to Yasmin giving her a small smile. "I'm alright. Maybe some time away from the village will make me not think of her…"

When Yasmin heard what he said, she turned and noticed that Smurfette was in the crowd waving happily at them and understood why he felt that way. She didn't say much and decided to give him a supportive smile. "I think you're right… though… now that I think of it, I think spending time at the sea wasn't such a good idea."

"I just realized that now." Handy agreed remembering that Zed belonged to the sky. "But, at least we'll both be alright if we smurf it together."

Yasmin sighed next to him and said, "Right you are, pal…"

Handy nodded slightly to her and placed a arm around her shoulder. Yasmin remained silent and looked to him for a bit, then wrapped an arm around him as well. With a soft sigh escaping his throat, the sweet Smurf gave his friend a small pat on her back after feeling goosebumps form on his skin when Yasmin brushed her hand around him.

"C'mon, let's see if Greedy has anything since we missed out on breakfast." Handy said breaking the silence.

"That's a good point." she agreed as the two turned to the small door on the ship that leads towards the kitchen. "Let's go before they eat all of it."

"Or better yet, Greedy, hehe..." Handy jokingly replied.

They then go into the kitchen as the others were already there waiting for the cook Smurf to serve what he was sprucing up. Both Smurfs sat down together while Brainy not too far from where he was sitting watched the two. He couldn't help but wonder that something was definitely up with them since he spied at Yasmin's window last night.

A little while later, Greedy finally came with full plates of hot soup and smaller plates with bread slices as he served the seven Smurfs their meals. "Dig in, Smurfs!" he happily said. "We'll need the energy for this trip."

"Thanks, Greedy old chap!" Marco replied. "You sure know how to smurf a good meal!"

The Smurf behind the handkerchief laughed and sat down with his dish. "Well I enjoy cooking as much as I love eating." he replied and begins to eat a big spoonful of his soup.

"Oh Greedy, you sure can be, well, you." the narcissistic Smurf laughed as he eats his soup.

Handy then took a spoonful along with the others as he still had Smurfette on his mind for a moment. He was still pretty depressed from what happened, even though it was going to be a while to get over the girl with the golden-haired tresses.

Clumsy who had sat along with Brainy was eating his soup until he accidentally dropped his filled spoon on Brainy's pants. "Whoops..."

"Ohh! Clumsy!" Brainy yelled getting discouraged. "Watch where you're smurfing...!"

"Sorry, Brainy," the klutzy Smurf laughed in a nervous way.

The designer gave out a light laugh at Brainy's malfunction and then turned to Handy. "So, how's the soup?"

The smaller Smurf showed no sign of emotion and blandly answered, "It's real smurfy. And it hits the spot."

"It sure does," Yasmin replied and turned to him again, noticing his expression. "But it's a bit hard to believe with that frown on your face."

Handy suddenly raised one eyebrow and looked to her while slurping his soup saying, "Oh, really now?"

"It's a bit noticeable." Yasmin replied turning back to her bowl.

"I'll be fine. It's just taking a while. Same thing like you're goin' through." Handy then turned to eat more of his soup.

"Yeah, it's alright… Feeling the same with you know."

Back with the Smurf in the round glasses, he was brushing off the soup from earlier with a napkin. He overheard the friends talking and later said to himself looking at them, "Seriously, those two have been acting real strange lately. What in smurfs has gotten into them?"

When Yasmin looked away a bit, she noticed Brainy looking to them and lifted an eyebrow. "...Yes?" she asked him.

"Oh!" As the nerdy Smurf realized she was looking at him, he turned away and said as a reply laughing nervously, "N-nothing…!"

Yasmin had remained silent for a bit and continued eating every once in a while looking to Brainy. And soon as Handy noticed what was happening, he whispered to Yasmin asking, "What's smurfin' him? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I don't know…" she whispered back. "But he does seem a bit off…"

"Doesn't he almost every day?" Handy said, referring that as an insult.

Yasmin laughed a bit and said, "Yeah he does, but maybe this time he's a bit more."

"Well, it's not like he's suspicious of anything in particular."

"Yeah… maybe it's just us thinking it."

"Probably… If anything, I can just throw him overboard, hehehe."

"I'd like to see that…!" Yasmin laughed a bit with Handy smiling and laughing more feeling a little better about the whole situation earlier.

Brainy as he looked to them again couldn't help but say in his mind, "There's something fishy going on with those two. Maybe I was wrong about last night. Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of it." Then he turned to take a slurp of his soup.

"Oh, I don't think I can eat another bite." Vanity said, feeling his belly. "Don't wanna overfill with my figure now." He later looked into his hand mirror admiring himself at how beautiful he was as usual.

"Well I'm done too." Greedy later got up and took the empty bowls carefully after everyone else had finished theirs.

"Thanks for the yummy meal, Greedy!" Dreamy said, complimenting him. "It sure gave me energy to start this trip fully."

"It's no problem serving my fellow Smurfs."

"Well, now that we're all smurfed and ready to go, I'll be helping out Dreamy in leading us to our destination." Marco spoke out.

"Sounds good. If there's any problem you know which Smurfette to call." Yasmin smiled at him.

"Will do, Yasmin!"

"And you can count on me too!" Handy said standing up from his seat as he threw out his chest and winked an eye.

"Ahahahaha! And of course, you as well, Handy!" Marco soon turned to Dreamy saying, "Let's go! There's lots to be done!"

"You can say that again!" the captain of his smurfy crew said as he dashed out of the kitchen and made his way to the steering wheel eagerly with Marco following him. And as the two were taking full charge of the expedition, Marco kept a lookout seeing if there was anything unusual out at sea, but nothing or the sort was seen or heard.

Later on, Handy stretched his arms out a little as he stood along with Yasmin and the others. "Boy, I'm actually feeling a little tired."

"I'm just full." Yasmin said to him. "But maybe getting some rest won't be a bad idea."

"I agree." Vanity cut in. "A little beauty nap is what we need so we're nice and fresh once we hit land."

"Sounds like a good idea, Smurfs." Greedy said as he yawned and left the kitchen. "I'm gonna sleep out in the open."

"And I'll smurf on one of the bunks on the other side of the ship." Handy insisted.

"I think I'll be out here for a little while." Yasmin replied heading for outside with Handy following her. "I'll sleep in when I'm more tired."

"Okay, I'll smurf you later on afterwards. I'm headin' over now for a power nap."

Yasmin laughed softly and said, "Okay, small guy. See ya in a bit."

She leaned on the edge of the ship as Handy looked back to his friend until he turned to leave to go to where the bunk beds made out for the Smurfs were and headed to the other side of the ship. Yasmin then took the opportunity that after she was finally alone, looked over to the ocean and sighed sadly. She supported her head with her hand and thought to herself as the waves washed rapidly against the ship, "How I can forget if the memory is all around me…?"

Chapter 4. The Storm

On the other side of the ship inside, Handy went to go sit on one of the bunks and lay down with one arm behind his head on the pillow and looked up to the ceiling. As he gazed blankly to the dark, wooden ceiling, he took a deep long sigh and imaged Smurfette's beauty in his mind once more when he last saw her earlier.

"If only I knew why she could never go for a Smurf like me…"

Then as everything was quiet, he closed his eyes after they grew heavy and soon began to dream of them as the hours went by.

* * *

In his dream, he was standing in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He walked as far as he could to see if there were any signs of anyone or anything. The fog all around grew foggier by the minute. Handy could not see in where he was going until he saw a silhouette of a very familiar figure. As he got closer, he saw the figure was Smurfette just up ahead looking the opposite direction.

He gave out a gasp and cried, "Smurfette!" and hurriedly ran up towards her feeling his heart racing as if it was real.

The dream Smurfette stood in her place without looking at him as Handy made a complete halt after he had arrived to her. He took a couple of breaths and panted and said after, "Smurfette, it's me!"

But the Smurfette remained turned away from him but only tilted her head as if she heard him.

"Smurfette?" the light Smurf questioned and slowly walked up as he tried to look to her.

The beautiful Smurf that he had ever loved stood a bit more until she finally turned to him and lent out her voice. "...Handy."

"Smurfette…" Handy reluctantly took a hold of both her hands in his as he looked to her.

"...Handy…" she softly spoke. "I only like you as a friend."

As Handy heard this the second time in the real world, his eyes widened with his pupils shrinking at her response. "But… but I…"

"I don't see you as something more…" she said right there and then.

"But… Smurfette…!" he cried as he then let go of her. "What is it that you don't feel the same?"

"Because I don't. I don't love you that way."

The smart man's eyes begin to well up as tears streamed down his face after hearing all this the second time, "Smurfette…" He soon felt his body tremble at the mere rejection he was given.

"...Good-bye Handy." And after she spoke one last time as she suddenly vanished away through thin air, leaving Handy all alone in the middle of nowhere.

"No… Wait! Smurfette! Don't go!" He cried reaching out a hand to her until it was too late. "SMURFETTE!" He then dropped to his knees as more tears streamed more and banged his fists to the ground. "Smurfette…!"

* * *

Afterwards, the dream had ended as Handy's body was sweating while he moaned out her name lowly.

He didn't know that right beside him standing from the bed, Clumsy had been there as he was trying to wake him up. "Handy! Yoo-hoo! Handy! Wake up!"

"Don't go…" Handy was moving his head as he sweated more, moaning.

And when all else failed, Clumsy took the initiative and yelled out, "Handy!"

In an instant, Handy gasped and finally was wide awake sitting up, panting with his arm to his forehead after the nightmare he had.

"Handy? Are you alright?" Clumsy asked the curiously. "You were screamin' and wouldn't stop movin'!"

As he listened to Clumsy, Handy turned to him while beads of sweat were seen from his head. "I was…?"

"Yup you were. I got worried so I came to wake you up."

The lightman was actually a bit relieved that the Smurf with his hat drooping over his eyes half way got him before the dream had gotten worse. Then he wiped the sweat from his head and asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh, quite a long time." the innocent Smurf replied. "Yup, it's almost sundown."

"I slept the whole entire day away…" Handy sighed.

"Don't worry Handy. We're still on our way so it's no problem."

"And everyone else, what are they doin'?"

"I dunno, haven't gone out yet."

"Well, thanks for wakin' me up. I thought that dream would never end… More like a nightmare that's happened before."

"Oh golly, Handy." Clumsy later sat next to him worrying what the dream had been about. "What happened?"

"Just a bad dream. I…" But when he realized that Clumsy wasn't aware of what happened besides Yasmin, he didn't want to tell the real truth to him about Smurfette. So instead he made up a small lie. "I dreamt we were all captured by Gargamel. And I was the only one who wasn't able to save them all."

"Oh! Now that is a nightmare! Good thing I woke ya up in time!"

Well, at least Clumsy bought it.

"Yeah…" Handy smiled to him softly. "Hopefully it won't happen again."

"That's good!" the Smurf smiled innocently at him. "Don' you wanna go outside? Maybe we're almost there."

"Sure." he nodded to him. "Maybe some fresh air will help clear my mind."

With that, Clumsy got up from the bed along with Handy as the little Smurf accompanied him to the outside of the ship to see how the others were doing. As they both came out from the room downstairs, Greedy had already woken up and noticed them coming out.

"Oh hey guys. Had a good rest?"

Handy waved to him and replied, "Yeah, just about. Don't think I'll go back to sleep tonight, hehe."

"Aww, don't worry Handy. You won't be gettin' the nightmare again for sure." Clumsy assured him.

"What nightmare?" the chef asked.

"Handy had a nightmare where Gargamel was catchin' us!"

"Gargamel?!" Vanity exclaimed after he had just came in after refreshing up earlier from his beauty sleep. "I wouldn't be caught dead if he ever laid a hand on me. His hands are too greasy to mess with my beautiful blue skin!"

Rolling his eyes, and shaking his head with a small smile, Handy replied back, "Of course, Vanity. No Smurf is as smurfier than you."

Greedy laughed wholeheartedly at his comment and turned back to Handy. "But it's alright, Handy. After we get the ingredients Papa Smurf wants, you won't have those dreams anymore."

"Yeah… I hope so…" Even though that's not what really happened in his dream, but he decided to let it pass just so the others wouldn't find out about his real situation.

"LAND AHOY!" Dreamy shouted out as he finally spotted land.

"Aha! We have reached land Smurfs!" Marco said feeling good that they've managed to get to where they were headed in one day.

All eight of the Smurfs then gathered at the edge of the boat and saw ahead the island Papa Smurf had mentioned to them. They made it to land as the S.S. II stopped with Dreamy and Handy hoisting the anchor to the shore. Once they were all set, all of them got off the ship and began to look around at the unknown island in great awe.

"Wow, it's big!" Yasmin exclaimed looking around. "And look at all these herbs!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Brainy said in shock. "So many exotic roots we've never came across before!"

"Good thing you all have me along cause I happen to know a few of these wondrous plants myself!" the Smurf who traveled just about everywhere pointed out.

"That's great!" Captain Dreamy replied. "Now let's check the list to see which roots and herbs Papa Smurf wants."

Marco had then looked over Dreamy's shoulder to look at the list and saw a picture of one of the plants he had recognized. "Ah! I know this one!" he pointed to the plant in the pic. "This particular root grows in very rare places and I have come across it before in another region I've traveled to."

"That's amazing, Marco!" Dreamy cried as he ran cheerfully to the rare root and picked of it. "C'mon, what else is on the list?"

"Oh, this other one I know of as well!" Marco said looking to the list with him. "I heard of people from the Far East use these to make some kind of edible supplement I believe known as herbal tea."

"Mm, sounds interesting, maybe getting back to the village we'll see how it tastes." Dreamy said.

For them to find more herbs and roots, the Smurfs separated in pairs of two to see how many more they could find. Marco teamed along with Dreamy as Greedy and Vanity searched in one area while Handy and Yasmin looked in another. And while the spectacled Smurf himself was paired lastly with Clumsy, Brainy went to look for one of the last remaining herbs on the list until he spotted Handy and Yasmin searching on the other side for their share of the items Papa needed.

"Boy, this place seems to have just about everything us Smurfs need to survive." Handy spoke. "There's even some smurfberries here as well!"

"Yeah! I wonder how we didn't know about this place before." Yasmin thought. "There's so much here that could help us."

"Say, maybe we can smurf a few extra if we ever need these just in case something happens or be very useful."

"Great idea, I'll get some from this side!" The designer then moved a few inches away from him and picked some extra herbs for the return home.

"And I'll smurf these over here!" The smartman then goes to bend down to pick a few that seem to look like a really beautiful flower never seen before. He was awed by these flowers that they would've made a sweet gift for Smurfette herself. But even if he ever did try to win her, she would've put him down again. Once he collected enough for Papa, he picked one last flower as he slowly inhaled it, which had a very sweet aroma to it.

And as Yasmin got the last of the roots on her end, she goes to see if her friend had finished. "Hey Handy are you… wow…" She paused as she went over to the flower in Handy's hands with glistening eyes. "That's a very pretty flower…"

"Yeah, really smurfy… Thought maybe I'd smurf a few for Papa in case she needs some for anything." Handy's tone had changed while he stared at the flower more seeing how breath-taking it was.

Yasmin also looked to it a bit more, until she looked up to Handy and noticed the sad look he had and tilted her head with a frown. "...Handy… please tell me what's wrong?"

"...I lied about the dream I smurfed earlier…" he sighed sadly. "It wasn't about Gargamel."

The slender Smurfette in the beautiful clothes remained silent and then sighed saying, "...Smurfette?"

In response, the lightman Smurf placed his head down as tears began to roll down his cheeks and onto the flower. "She'll never love me how I have for her… So what's the use trying if she only looks to me as nothing else?"

"Don't hurt yourself like this, Handy. I'm sorry that she doesn't feel the same way for you but just like you told me, we have to move on."

"Then… why does it still hurt?" Handy turned to her as he held the flower close to his heart.

"It'll hurt for a bit, I'm still hurting because of Zed…"

"Just looking at her today when we left. She seemed so happy as if this whole thing between us never happened yesterday…"

From what Handy said, Yasmin couldn't help but feel a bit of anger of how she reacted. But nonetheless, he couldn't exactly hate her for not liking him back. "I... don't exactly know what to tell you about that, but all I can say is that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Yasmin. And I'm here for you."

"Thank you too." Yasmin gave him a soft smile.

Handy had then formed a small smile in return and soon took a hold of Yasmin as he wrapped his arms around to embrace her. The smaller yet slightly sew Smurfette embraced her closest friend back and sighed happily. The smaller Smurf inhaled deeply and sighed blissfully just being here with his best friend while he closed his eyes to share this moment for a while. Yasmin smiled and remained in her position as Handy held her closer, feeling more content.

From afar, Brainy Smurf found them and saw what was going on as he watched them both in a loving embrace in a way he thought differently. "Ha!" he said to himself. "I knew something was up! They've been secretly having a thing with each other this whole time! Oh… just wait till Papa Smurf finds out about that!"

"Alright Smurfs! Gather around, we're leaving for Smurf Village now!" Dreamy called out to everyone as Yasmin heard him and broke the embrace.

"We should get going before we get left behind." Yasmin said.

"Oh yeah, we should get movin'." Handy agreed as he went to go follow her with the herbs and plants they've gathered. Brainy watched them leave until he hurried to get to the ship as well so he too wouldn't be left behind.

Dreamy Smurf was already on the ship and counted up the Smurfs just in case. "So far we only need Handy, Yasmin and Brainy. Where are they? Oh!" He spotted them from afar running up towards them. "Just in time, friends."

"Yeah, we got all the herbs needed and even extra!" Yasmin replied.

"Great, then onward back home!"

Brainy was the last Smurf to come on deck as he walked over to the other side of the ship ad took a quick glance at them until Clumsy confronted him. "Oh!" he cried as he bumped into him all of a sudden.

"Oh Brainy!" Clumsy looked to him. "Ya made it! Where were you? Uh, I lost sight of you when we were pickin'!"

"Oh, I guess I got a little side tracked..." the Smurf's apprentice replied but was a little annoyed. "You did get the required ingredients we need for Papa's spell, right?"

"Sure did!" Clumsy said taking them out and showed them to him. "Got a bit of each!"

"Same here." Brainy replied as he showed him his half. "And a few extras in case I want to smurf up a potion myself one day with them."

"Great, Brainy! And maybe I can help too!"

However, Brainy didn't like the idea thinking that Clumsy would screw up because of his 'clumsiness'. "Why, of course you can help, Clumsy! I can use a bit of your help when I am ready to smurf up a potion as great known to Smurf!" Of course knowing Brainy, he was lying about wanting the little guy's help.

"Golly! Thanks, Brainy! I'll be there lend a hand!"

"Alrighty Smurfs!" Marco Smurf soon spoke to everyone with some sacks in his hands and his foot on top of a big box. "Let's place all the things we've gathered together in these small sacks and put them in this crate so everything will be there for Papa."

"Righty-o! Back to Smurf Village!" Dreamy had then took a hold of the wheel and took the Smurfs on their way home.

And as they all were heading back, the sun was already beginning to set and Greedy was making something for dinner in the kitchen while the others stood by and hanged around the ship. Vanity was viewing himself in his hand-mirror as always making sure he was still more gorgeous than any other Smurf. Handy leaned against the ship as he watched the sun set down over the horizon. Yasmin had been playing a bit with the pencil that normally rested on her ear on the edge of the ship with a bored look on her face. After a while, she sighed and looked around if there was anything else around the ship that she could do or if there was something that needed sewing by any chance.

Brainy as usual was still pretty suspicious of both Handy and Yasmin while the two minded their own business. He looked towards to Yasmin without her noticing and pondered about what went on last night that resulted to what he thought he had saw earlier with them.

As Yasmin played a bit more with her pencil, she accidentally dropped it to the floor of the ship. "Oh!" After she went to pick it up, she noticed how Brainy was staring at her again. She stood up straight and gave another questioned look to him wondering what he wanted from her. "What...?"

"Oh, nothing…" the Smurf in the glasses spoke rather harshly. "Guess my mind is just drifting and looking wherever I smurf."

Soon Yasmin began to get very suspicious with the Smurf's recent behavior and just said blatantly. "...Of course…"

"Hmph." Brainy turned his head away. "It's like they're acting if nothing's happened. But I know for sure because I witnessed with my very own eyes."

A while later, the designer walked away and headed towards the light-worker Smurf and whispered, "...Hey, Handy. Brainy's getting that weird behavior again…"

Without knowing she came to him, Handy turned his head to Yasmin and asked, "Hm? What was that?"

"I said that Brainy's watching over us again."

Handy then turned his head towards to Brainy who had been looking in the other direction. "Seriously, what is with him?"

"I don't know he's been on our backs since we've been on this trip. I'm getting really suspicious."

"Maybe he thinks we're smurfin' something he doesn't know about."

"But what could we be doing that gets his attention like that?"

"Search me." the smart Smurf shrugged his shoulders. "We're not hidin' anything from anyone. Unless there's something else that happened before that gave us his attention."

"I dunno." Yasmin said as she goes to rest her elbows on the edge next to Handy and sighed.

"Maybe when he comes around again, I'll straighten it out with him and find out what's smurfin' him." Handy suggested.

"You're not gonna toss him off the ship, are you?"

"Nah, but when we get back to the village I will, hehehe."

"Hehe, okay!"

Yasmin had turned back to the ocean and then looked up suddenly. And for some odd reason as she looked to the skies, it seemed it was getting a bit too dark than it should as the clouds started coming in. "Hey… it started getting a bit cloudy don't you think?"

"Kinda think of it, it does…" Handy replied after he turned and looked up ahead. "You don't think there's gonna be a-"

But before he could continue his sentence, suddenly a loud, roaring clash of thunder was heard that had startled everyone. Yasmin reacted as she jumped and yelped at the thunder crashing, looking around at the sky. "This doesn't sound good!" And just as she finished her sentence, the rain soon came in great amounts over them as it poured down hard on them.

"Everyone! Get inside the ship!" Dreamy cried. "I have to make sure we can stay safe and make it back home!"

"Oh no! I'm getting all wet! This is terrible!" Vanity cried.

"Less whining and more hurrying!" Marco demanded. "We have to smurf the masses down before it gets really bad with the strong winds smurfing ahead!"

"I'll help out!" Yasmin said as she rushed over to Marco.

"Alright, Yasmin! But be careful! The wind is already starting to pick up!"

"Oh, I knew I should've never volunteered to go on such an extreme expedition if this was going to happen!" Brainy cried out as he complained as this somehow got Handy's attention after he heard him.

"What do you mean by 'extreme' Brainy? All we did was just smurf up the stuff we needed for Papa Smurf until this happened!"

"That's what I was afraid of! I knew something like this would happen! And we're all doomed!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Handy yelled shaking the Smurf from the shoulders. "We're not going to get smurfed! Dreamy and the others are doing the best they can! Although I should go out and help them also."

"C'mon guys! You can hold that argument for later!" Greedy said as he pulled Brainy inside with the other Smurfs.

Meanwhile, Yasmin was climbing the mass carefully to release the sails with Marco while Dreamy with his hands on the steering wheel spinned it with all his effort.

"It's getting harder to steer!" he cried.

Handy had quickly run over to Dreamy and said, "Don't worry! I got'cha!" He then grabbed on to the wheel and with all his strength pushed the wheel with him.

"Thanks Handy!" Dreamy said as he continued to steer firmly.

While on the masses, Yasmin untied a few until she noticed one starting to tear up from the wind. "Oh no!" She quickly rushed to it and held them all together.

"Oh no!" the Smurf with the pink flower yelled. "One of the masses has torn!"

"Don't worry! I can keep it together while I try to find something to attach it!" Yasmin yelled back.

Handy saw Yasmin trying to hold it up and hurriedly looked to go find something to help keep it together until he found some rope close by and quickly grabbed it. "Yasmin! Smurf this!" he yelled to her tossing the long rope to her.

Yasmin luckily caught it in midair successfully. "Thanks!" She then goes to tie the masses together to keep them secure. But as soon she was finished, she looked up straight head to what was happening until she suddenly gasped out loud and her eyes grew wide as she started to the open with fear.

"What's smurfing on up there, Yasmin?" Marco yelled up to her. "What's happening?"

Before she could reply, she pointed to the ocean in a scared matter and shuttered out, "L-LOOK!"

Marco looked dead ahead as both Handy and Dreamy did as well. They all gasped loudly as they witnessed a huge wave coming their way while the water around them made the ship move rapidly.

"Smurf your stations, Smurfs! We're getting a big one!" Marco cried.

With caution, Yasmin instantly hugged the mass tightly and shut her eyes tight. Dreamy held on to the steering wheel as he too shut his eyes while the others embraced themselves for major impact. Handy had held on to one end of the ship as the waves soon started coming in and washed over the ship, making itself topple over breaking in two. All the Smurfs were forced overboard into the raging seas as the ship started breaking more into pieces and debris.

Yasmin had felt herself fall into the ocean and quickly swam up to the surface to gasp for air. And just as she made it up, she then remembered the others and began to call out for them desperately, "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! ...HELP!"

After being thrown off the ship from the waves, Handy swam up from the water, gasping for air as the waves rapidly moved in while he swam towards one of the pieces of the debris to latch himself on. He sat straight up as he looked around his surroundings and later called for the others. "HEY! HEY! GUYS!" The smart Smurf looked around more and goes to break a piece of the big debris to use a paddle to find sign of them. "Vanity! Clumsy!"

"Handy!" Not too far where Handy was, Vanity swam up waving for him. "Help!"

"Vanity!" He then rowed over to him and bent down to pick him up from the water. "You okay?"

The Smurf panted and calmed down, gasping for air saying, "B-barely... I lost my hand-mirror as the waves smurfed us!"

"Well, that's not the only thing we lost. We have to look for the others before it gets worse!"

Elsewhere, Greedy carefully sat on top of one of the barrels and used his arms to move around looking for any signs of the other Smurfs. "ANYONE?! ANSWER ME! WHO'S OUT THERE?!"

From afar, Clumsy waved a hand in a scared matter, splashing uncontrollably crying out, "HEY! HELP!"

"I'm coming!" the culinary chef cried and quickly brought him on the barrel with him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared for the others! Where are they?!"

"Ahoy there!" A voice was heard when Marco had called to them not too far off. He was with Dreamy as they both floated on one of the bunk beds and stroked their way towards them. "We're over here!"

"Marco! Dreamy!" Greedy cried happily. "We'll smurf over there! Help me, Clumsy."

"Sure, Greedy!"

They both stroked to reach the other two Smurfs in midway as Marco pulled Clumsy up to the bed while Dreamy pulled up Greedy with all four of them safe for now.

"Good think we found you!" Marco said. "We've managed to save the stuff Papa needed before the storm could get to it!" He pointed to the small box crate that was still safe.

"I'm also glad!" the cook Smurf cried in relief.

"And now we have to find the others!" Dreamy said. "Who knows where they are!"

Not too far where they were stranded, Vanity called from afar with Handy yelling, "Any other Smurfs out there?!"

"Dreamy! Marco!" Handy cried. "Where are you?!"

"Can you hear us?!" cried Vanity.

Close by, Marco suddenly heard them not too far from where they were. He quickly turned and saw Handy and Vanity, relieved to see they were both alright. "Handy! Over here!" he waved to them as he stood up from the bunk bed to get their attention.

"There are the others!" Vanity gasped, surprised to see them.

"We're coming to you!" Handy yelled to them after he saw them. "Hang on!"

"Hurry! We don't know when another wave will come!" Dreamy called out.

"Come on, Smurfs! Let's help ourselves get to them faster!" Marco said as the Smurfs soon stroked with their arms to get to Handy and Vanity faster.

They managed to all get there halfway as Handy smiled to them seeing that they were all okay. "Ahh, thank smurfness you guys are all safe! Come on, there's plenty of room here!"

"Help! Somebody! Help!" Another voice was heard far away as Brainy cried out for his dear life.

"Oh gosh!" Clumsy cried when he heard him. "Brainy's over there!"

"Paddle Smurfs! Paddle!" said Greedy as they all began to paddle over to the helpless Smurf in the glass-wear.

"Help! I can't swim!" Brainy shouted, splashing all around trying to keep his head up from drowning.

"Don't threat Brainy! We're coming for you!" the noble Smurf Marco heroically said.

And as they got close enough to Brainy, Greedy reached out and pulled him up to safety. "There ya go!"

"Thanks smurfness you're alright, Brainy!" Clumsy cried as he quickly hugged Brainy. "I thought we lost you!"

"Oh...! Thank smurfness you saved me fellas!" Brainy cried happily. "I thought I was going to be a goner!"

"Not on our watch, Brainy!" Marco said to him. "Everysmurf must look out for one another, no matter what."

"Is everyone here?" Vanity asked. "I think we're missing somebody."

As the Smurfs all looked around, they soon realized they were missing one last Smurf when Clumsy spoke out, "Uhh, Yasmin?"

"Oh no…!" cried Handy as he realized she wasn't with the rest of the crew. "Where is she?! Yasmin!"

While the light Smurf desperately called for her, Yasmin was a bit far away from them. She swam around not certain of where to go or what to do. The poor Smurfette had been cold and alone and thought that the others had gone down with the ship and lost hope. When all seemed lost, she soon heard the calls of her best friend from afar calling her name.

"Huh?" As she heard her name again, she gasped out loud and shouted, "Handy!"

Handy then heard a faint cry from Yasmin calling for him. "Oh smurf! I hear her! Let's paddle Smurfs!"

"Right on it!" Marco said. "Let's go guys!"

"Yasmin! We're coming for ya!" Handy cried.

As Yasmin waited, she thought to herself, "Please…! Please come, guys…!"

"Any sign of her?" the pretty Smurf with the pink flower asked.

"Almost!" Handy said. "She's around somewhere here! Yell for us if you're nearby!"

But as they were getting close, the waves were beginning to pick up as one of the Smurfs begin to notice.

"Whoa! I think it's getting worse!" Greedy said aloud.

And just as things were getting worse, Clumsy turned around and gasped pointing in the back of them when another giant wave was heading towards them. "LOOK!"

"Oh my smurf!" Brainy yelled, gasping loudly.

"It's a huge tidal wave!" Vanity also yelled. "We'll never survive that!"

"We'll have to make a jump for it!" Marco cried.

"But Yasmin-!" But before Handy could finish that sentence, they all jumped off the small raft they made and felt themselves fall deeper into the ocean with the pressure of the wave. The smart Smurf felt himself draw deeper into the ocean as he desperately swam back up to shore before losing his breath and consciousness. He breathed out heavily as he made it back up and had then found himself all alone again after making the attempt to save everyone.

Elsewhere, Yasmin came to a sudden stop when she didn't hear them anymore. She called out for her Smurfs if they were still around searching for her. "H-Hello?! Anyone?! HELLO!"

"HEY!" Handy cried out loudly not too far if he could get a response from any of the others. "Marco! Vanity! Yasmin!"

Once when Yasmin finally heard his voice, she felt a relief when there was still hope. "HELP!"

"HELLO?!" Handy called after he turned around hearing a voice.

"...HELPPP!" the model cried once more.

"Yasmin!" the smart Smurf gasped and swam to go find her. "I'm coming Yasmin! Keep calling so I can find you!"

"I'm over here!"

Handy swam as fast as he could until he was finally able to see his best friend. "Yasmin!"

Yasmin narrowed her eyes until she saw him and felt herself smile. "HELP! OVER HERE!"

The worker Smurf swam up further to her as he then embraced her real tight, not letting her go. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am!" she said hugging him back."Thank goodness you found me!"

"I'm glad I thought I'd lose you!"

"Me too!" Yasmin then looked around the open waters and back at Handy. "W-Where are the others?"

"We all got washed up again by the waves! I can't see them anywhere! And there's nothing left!"

After hearing the news that the other Smurfs were lost at sea, suddenly tears filled Yasmin's eyes, "...We're gonna die out here, aren't we?"

Seeing the fear in his friend's face truly got to him when she said they were going to die here. But with having a little faith in himself, Handy later gave her a stern look and said, "No, we are not going to die. Not like this. I won't let that happen on my watch."

"Then what do we do?" Yasmin wondered. "There's no land on sight and everyone is gone!"

Making sure that they would find something to keep them safe, Handy soon spotted a long pole that was once part of the mass not too far from them. "Yasmin, look there! We can smurf on that pole!"

"Huh?!" Yasmin turned and looked where Handy had pointed. "You're right!"

She then began to swim alongside Handy as they made it up to the pole. "Here, I'll give you a boost."

Handy then lifted Yasmin up onto the pole before she lifted herself onto it. "You okay there, Yasmin?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Yasmin replied as she extended her hand for Handy to get on.

Handy then took a hold of Yasmin's hand as he got onto the pole steadily without losing her grip. "Thanks." he smiled to her softly until he looked all around as the storm picked up more. "We have to look for the others again. Who knows what happened to them."

"GUYS!" Yasmin suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. "Where are you?! Can you hear me?!"

"Clumsy! Brainy! Greedy! Where are you?!"

"I don't see them anywhere…" Yasmin said looking around starting to get worried.

"No… Marco ! Dreamy! Anyone?!" Handy looked around to see any signs of them and still nothing. "We're… We're not going to give up! We have to paddle our way and find them!"

"But where do we go?! I don't know what we should-" But before Yasmin could finish, another huge tidal wave was heading right towards them from behind. "HEY, LOOK OUT!"

The lighter Smurf suddenly turned around as another tidal wave as bigger than the last one was coming straight towards them. After losing the Smurfs the first time it happened, he was not going to lose anymore let alone his best friend. In an instant, he hurriedly grabbed Yasmin, holding her tight in his arms and shields her as the wave hit them right off the pole.

Yasmin felt the pressure of the water on both of them the minute they fell into the water once more. But as the wave hit them, she felt herself go numb due to the wave striking her on the side of her head. She couldn't make her arms respond to swim up to the surface and slowly sunk deeper into the ocean after losing all consciousness.

Handy could feel himself losing consciousness as he couldn't even move and felt as if his life was flashing before his eyes. He slowly faded into the deep blue along with his friend until suddenly… a silhouette of some unknown creature grabbed him along with Yasmin who also had been taken.

Everything else all seemed all a blur until… the next morning arose and the sun was shining on a brand new day as both Handy and Yasmin were washed up on shore near a familiar beach.

Chapter 5. Home Again

As the two Smurfs lay still upon the shore, Yasmin suddenly came too from her unconsciousness when she stirred and moaned a bit placing a hand on her head.

"Ohh… My head…"

The sexy wearing Smurfette opened her eyes slowly shaking her head gently. As soon as she began to remember what happened yesterday, she gasped out loud. She was shocked to know she actually survived that terrible storm, but before she wondered more she saw Handy next to her still out cold. The smart one was barely breathing and couldn't even move a muscle, let alone flex one.

Yasmin had then scooched over to him and began to shake him. "Handy…?"

Handy couldn't even budge and didn't realize there was a slight cut on him on the side that may have been from the parts of the wood from the ruined ship.

Slowly Yasmin began to worry for him. "Handy…! Handy! HEY! Wake up!" And just as she shook him, she started to see a small spot of blood under him that stuck out. She turned him over and gasped at the cut. "D-don't worry Handy! I'll do something for that!" She quickly got up and rushed for some home tree leaves to cover it up. And as she got back to place the leaves on him from bleeding out more, Handy's eyes started to flutter a little until he began to cough up some of the water and breathe heavily.

"Handy!" Yasmin gasped. "Buddy, you're okay!"

The light Smurf breathed more heavily until he was able to breathe normal again while he heaved in and out through his chest.

"Easy… Breath in slowly." Yasmin said to him.

Handy could listen to the sound of his friend's voice after he too regained his consciousness and slowly began to open his eyes. He looked up towards Yasmin as the sun's rays glowed around the young Smurfette.

"Y-Yasmin…?" he spoke softly.

"I'm here, bud." Yasmin replied back to her friend. "You're gonna be okay."

Once he realized that Yasmin was okay and unharmed, the smartman slowly moved one hand up with it shaking a little as he tried to reach for her. Yasmin had reached for her hand as well and got a tight grip on it. Handy then formed a small smile on his face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm… glad you're alright…" Handy spoke.

"So am I, pal." Yasmin smiled at him softly.

While Handy looked to her a little longer, he suddenly felt a numbering pain to the side where Yasmin had the leaves covering him as he moaned a little.

"Don't move too much." the designer informed him."You have a pretty bad cut on your side and I put on some leaves so it wouldn't get infected."

"Thanks, Yasmin. But whatever happened to the others? Did they make it?"

Yasmin soon felt her smile disappear at the mention of the other Smurfs. She looked back at the ocean and then at him again saying, "...I don't know… I don't know if they made it…"

After hearing her response, Handy looked to her sadly and let out a small sigh worrying for their friends. "I hope nothing bad happened to them… And the herbs we had promised Papa… We failed him."

"I feel the same way… And to make it worse I think we're stuck here."

But when Handy looked around when Yasmin thought they were stranded, he started to remember this area as if they were here before. "No… I don't think so…" he said to Yasmin. "I think I may recognize this beach."

"You do?" Yasmin curiously asked.

"Yeah. Kinda think of it, it does look like the beach we were at the other day."

"So this is the same island we were before the storm?"

"No, Yasmin. I'm talking about when you and I smurfed here. I believe we're home!"

"W-we are?! We made it!" Yasmin cried. "But… wait…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How did we wash up here? The island was hours away from here."

"You know what? I had noticed something." Handy began to recall as he remembered what happened before they sank to the bottom of the ocean. "Just before I blacked out, I felt something or someone touch me as if I was being taken. But after that, I couldn't remember anything else."

"Something? But what could've gotten you and me to… safety…" And as Yasmin turned her head to the ocean for a brief minute, she turned back at Handy remaining quiet for a few seconds until she spoke again. "Handy… I think it was Zed…"

"Zed?" Handy spoke curiously. "Are you sure?"

"It can only be him… I'm sure of it."

Handy then looked to her and gave her a small smile placing an arm to her shoulder with confidence. "Well, if it was him, that means this won't be the last time you'll see him."

Yasmin looked to Handy and then smiled softly at him. "Yeah… you're right."

The designer's best friend smiled more to her thinking there was a good chance Yasmin could have it with Zed again. However, that still wouldn't mean he would have his chance with Smurfette.

"But Handy, if we're back home, we should take you to Papa right away! He needs to cure your injury."

"Yeah… But… The others…"

"...I think we'll have to consult that with Papa Smurf too. Maybe there's still a chance in finding them."

But just then, out of the blue heard a cry being called out from the ocean. "AHOY OVER THERE!"

"Huh?" Handy turned around after he heard a familiar voice from far away. "Yasmin! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard it! It sounded like…" And when Yasmin looked too she gasped and got up happily yelling out, "Hey!"

"Yoohoo! We're over here!" Vanity was also with Marco waving as he and the Smurfs were seen riding on a dolphin.

"And there are the others!" Handy shouted. "They're alive!"

"Thank goodness!" Yasmin said. "They're all safe and sound!"

"I'm glad! Oww…" Handy was still hurting from the cut.

As the Smurfs finally made it to shore, Marco hurriedly jumped down and ran over to the both of them. "It's a good thing we found you here! Before we were gone for good, this fellow dolphin here saved us and told him the coordinates to get back home!"

"That's amazing!" Yasmin said happily. "I'm so glad all of you are alright. But too bad we failed Papa Smurf with his request."

"Ah-ah! That's where you're wrong, Yasmin!" the adventurer pointed as he then turned around and called out, "Dreamy?"

Dreamy then went off the dolphin and said to it, "Thank you friend." He soon rushed over to the others and smiled showing them the herbs that were save the whole time with them in the crate. "We managed to save a good amount of the herbs. They're a little tattered but good enough for Papa Smurf's spell."

"Ah, then the whole trip was a complete success!" Handy said.

"All except for losing the ship and everything else in that storm!" Brainy added.

"But the important thing is that we accomplished our mission and didn't let our old Papa Smurf down." Marco said with a positive attitude.

"And most importantly, that we're all alive." Yasmin said.

"That's a good thing." the smartman agreed on with her. "Except I can barely get up, hehe…"

"Don't worry, I got ya." Yasmin replied as she carefully helped him up and put Handy's arm over his neck to help him stand.

Handy grunted a little as his legs also felt sore from the harsh waves feeling a bit wobbly. "Thanks Yasmin. I dunno what I'd do without ya."

"It's no problem. Come on slow and steady." Yasmin began to walk slowly with him.

"Come on Smurfs!" Marco said to them. "We better get a move on! And thank you again Mr. Dolphin for smurfing us back home!"

With that the dolphin chirped happily as it goes to make a dive back in the ocean with a splash as Clumsy laughed happily and waved to it as it left. "Bye, Mr. Dolphin!"

* * *

Later, all eight Smurfs were on their way back after beating the odds against the treacherous storm that almost seemed as if it was their very last for a while. Yasmin still held onto Handy as she steadily walked him back while the others followed behind with Marco and Dreamy carrying the crate of ingredients for Papa's spell.

"Oh, I cannot wait to get home!" Vanity said. "I haven't been able to look at myself for who knows how long! I can't live without seeing my face!"

"Consider you almost didn't if it weren't for the dolphin, but luckily we made it back!" Dreamy said until he then spotted the village a few feet away. "...And there's the village!"

When they were getting closer, Handy took it easy as his friend helped him out. "Ahh… it hurts…"

"It's okay we're almost there." Yasmin said to him.

Just as they all made it back to the village, Harmony noticed them coming and began to play his trumpet as all the other Smurfs gathered around seeing what was happening. The other Smurfs were all shocked to see how the Smurfs that returned were a total mess, and also worried when they saw Yasmin helping Handy walk when he was injured. The sound of the trumpet had also caught the attention from Papa as he saw from his lab that the crew from the S.S. Smurf II had returned. He quickly left his lab and made his way to through the village to them until Greedy witnessed him coming towards them.

"I see Papa Smurf coming!"

"Hope the herbs are still good enough for him in what he's planning on doing to stop Gargamel from finding the village." the Smurf in the glasses said.

"If not, we'll just tell him what happened." Yasmin replied.

"My little Smurfs. It's great to see you all come back." the great leader said as he walked up to them. "But what on earth happened? You all look as if you were swept away for days."

"Actually, Papa, make that just one day." Brainy corrected him. " The S.S. Smurf II was completely destroyed by a major hurricane and we nearly drowned! But thank smurfness we were all saved by a dolphin."

"And even though we did managed to get what you asked, they got a little smurfed during the storm, but hopefully, they're still good for you to smurf up that potion you need to brew it, correct?" Marco asked.

"Why, of course it's alright." Papa responded with a smile. "Just as long as the flowers I had asked for still has every petal on it, everything should be as good as smurf."

"And we also need you to attend Handy, Papa Smurf." the fashion designer said still holding on to him. "He got injured during the storm and he needs help right away."

"Smurfness me…" Papa reacted as he turned to the light Smurf and said, "You are right Yasmin. We should smurf you back to your house right away, and Handy I'll take a look at it and see what I can do."

"Thanks, Papa Smurf." Handy thanked him. "It hurts as I try to smurf on my two feet."

"Alright, buddy we're taking you home." Yasmin said to him.

"Hope you get better, Handy!" Clumsy called to him.

"Yes, Handy, please do get well again." the Smurf with the pink flower said to him.

"Thanks guys, you're all the smurfiest." the brave Smurf replied with a small smile.

"And Marco? Dreamy?" Papa said to them as soon as he was about to head over to Handy's. "Thank you all again for smurfing these ingredients I need. I'll begin on them as soon as I can after I tend to Handy. And hopefully the S.S. Smurf can be rebuilt for when you head on your next journey."

"It's a pleasure Papa Smurf!" Dreamy said with a bright smile. "And if there's anything else you'll need, you can count on me and the soon-to-come S.S. Smurf III."

"And then once that's set we can start planning ahead for our next journey." Marco added in.

"And then I'll make sure I'll come along the next time with all of you." Papa laughed and then turned to catch up to follow Yasmin and Handy back to his house as they all headed inside.

Once they got themselves settled in, Yasmin set Handy on his bed and took off the leaves that covered the injury. "Ohh, the cut got a bit swollen."

"Don't worry." Papa consulted them. "With a bit of aloe rubbed gently over the wound and some bandage, it should heal up in no time. And as for the aches you've been feeling, maybe it's best that you get some rest until you are well to get back on your feet again."

"I sure can use the rest." Handy nodded slightly. "It's been a really long journey for us."

"It sure has." his friend agreed with him. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Papa Smurf?"

"Well, you can stay here with Handy while I go get the stuff to apply that cut before it starts to get infected. And in the meantime, I'll see if Greedy will smurf his meal here for later before I begin smurfing on my potions."

"Alright, Papa Smurf." Yasmin replied as she sat next to Handy on the bed and smiled at him for comfort.

"Uh, Papa?" asked Handy. "What is it that you're gonna smurf with those roots anyway? How are they gonna stop Gargamel from trespassing here?"

"You'll soon see and find out Handy." Papa Smurf smiled. "I'll return soon, so sit tight until I've returned."

"We'll be here!" Yasmin replied.

Just as Papa went to leave, Yasmin sighed and leaned back against Handy's headboard a bit using her arms for support. "It's been crazy, hasn't it?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah, it has been one heck of a joyride, I'll tell ya much." Handy said.

"After that experience, I don't think I'll be near the beach for a while." the fashionista laughed lightly.

"Hehehe, and it was nice while it lasted being away for a bit until the end. But I'll be okay as long nothing gets in the way."

"That's true."

Then Handy looked to her and gave her a warm smile and said, "After that experience, I wouldn't mind goin' for another."

"Really?" Yasmin was surprised at him. "Even though you got hurt?"

"Well, smurfing away from the village just to get my mind cleared helped me a little. But spending most of that time with you is the one thing that I cherish."

Yasmin after listening to him felt so warm at what Handy had just said to her and smiled softly at her closest friend. "Handy, I'm glad you feel that way… thank you. It's also been a relief that I'm with you when I need you the most."

"Same here…" Handy spoke back. "For a while when we were overboard, I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought the same. It really scared me what could happen to you."

"Hey… Nothing can happen to me, Yasmin. I'm Handy. The light Smurf still walkin'." the smaller Smurf then winked to her as he nudged her softly.

"You sure are, small fella." Yasmin laughed at his comment.

Handy laughed a bit until Papa soon came back with his hands a jar of cream aloe and some bandages. The Smurf with the white beard and red pants and hat walked over to him placing the medical supplies on the bed. He took the jar in his hand opening up the lid and taking some and said to Handy, "This may sting a little but this will most certainly help with the healing." And with that he begins to apply the aloe in place on Handy's cut until he covered every bit of it with the cream.

Afterwards he took the bandages and wrapped them around his waist as he covered his wound up before tying the last part in a knot, "There." Papa smiled warmly to him, "You should be good until it heals and your body getting the rest it needs."

"Thank you, Papa." Handy smiled to him. "You're the smurfiest."

Yasmin smiled at Papa Smurf and then looked over to Handy giving her a thumbs up after the healing progress and treatment he was given.

"Alright." the eldest Smurf began. "I should be on my way now. Thank you both again for helping out getting the herbs and roots I needed. I'm sure to get started right away before Gargamel decides to come and look for us again."

"It's okay, Papa Smurf and you're welcome." replied Yasmin.

"Anytime."

"I'll see you both later." Papa smiled and left Handy's hut once more to return back to his lab.

After he left, Handy sighed as he lay back in the bed getting himself comfy under the sheets and looked over to Yasmin.

"I'll let you rest, you really need it." Yasmin said as she got off his bed and headed for the door. "If you need me, just call me."

"I'll make sure of it, Yasmin." Handy replied. "And thank you again."

"Anytime." And then with that, Yasmin shut the door softly and went to her own house to get herself situated there after their long journey.

As Handy got himself more comfortable in his bed, he looked up to the ceiling and began to ponder something. And the more he thought about it, he smiled softly and let out a loving sigh and soon closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. The smart Smurf got more comfy taking one of his pillows and held it close to his beating heart and softly whispered, "Yasmin…"

Chapter 6 That Warm Smurfy Feeling

A week later…

After sewing a hole in Harmony's roof, Yasmin was making her way back to her shop until she stopped by to check on Handy and see if he was healing from his injury and also to say 'hi'. She made it to his hut and gave a small knock on the door.

"I'm comin'!" Handy called out as he rushed to answer the door with a towel around his neck, "Oh! Hey, Yasmin!" he smiled brightly to her.

"Hey Handy!" Yasmin smiled, "Just stopping by to say 'hi' and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing great! In fact, I've been getting my invention done now that I'm back on my leg! I've never felt this great and I'm still smurfin'!"

"That's the Handy I know!" Yasmin laughed and pat his back.

Handy laughed more and said to her, "Why don't ya come in? I'm just finishing up my work."

"Why not!" The Smurfette with a visor said happily going inside with him.

Handy closed the door and walked over to her saying, "So, how have things been with you? Are you, Dreamy, and Marco working on the new ship?"

"Yeah, we are." Yasmin nodded, "We just finished the front of the ship. The rest of it will take about another week or so."

While the smart Smurfette talked, the smart Smurf took the towel from his neck and tossed it in a basket with his other laundry later turning back to her, "Well, if ya need an extra set of arms to do the job, I can surely smurf that with these!" He winked his eye wide pride.

"I'll keep that in mind, pal!" Yasmin laughed.

"Man." Handy said looking at himself, "I feel like I've gotten smart after not working in a few days. I can sure use a little more upper body strength to increase my muscles."

Yasmin looked at his muscles and gave a faint blush, of course she hid it so she wouldn't make her friend feel uncomfortable, "And why'd you wanna do that? I think you look fine."

"Cause I wanna keep myself in perfect shape. The smaller the better!"

"Aww! Sweet ol' Handy wants to get romance, huh?"

Handy raised one brow up and gave a smirk at Yasmin's little tease, "Heh, I bet no Smurf can try to top me in being the lightest AND the sweetest there is while I'm around!"

"I don't think no one can, small guy!"

Handy laughed at her words, and as he wanted to continue the conversation, he then goes to lean down and do some push-ups with one hand behind his back and one hand giving him support, "So anyhow, has anything else happened over the week? What's been smurfin' with Brainy lately after our last quest?" But as he asked his question, the designer Smurf wasn't exactly listening to his words as she watched him work out. The other continued to do a few more push-ups as he continued to talk, "Well whatever's eating Brainy, he sure has been getting on my nerves the way he's been actin'. The last few times when you came over, he seems to be obsessed with what we're doin'," he pointed out as he then goes to lie on the floor and do some sit ups, "If anything, Papa should be informed about this, don't you think?"

But after hearing his name being mentioned once more, Yasmin suddenly shook her head quick and sat up straight, "Huh?! Wha-?!"

Handy suddenly came to a stop with his sit ups and looked up to her curiously, "Hey, are you feelin' alright?"

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine. Just dozed off there…" she laughed awkwardly.

"It's alright." Handy sat up and smiled with a small laugh, "We all have our little moments."

"I guess so…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and thought to herself, "What was that?"

"I was askin' if Brainy was up to something after the way he's been acting between us for some reason."

"Ohh that, well I have seen him a bit observant lately. Whether we're at the mess hall or helping out in the village. I don't know what's keeping with him but it gives me the chills."

"Yeah, whatever it is, maybe Papa should look into it on his 'apprentice'." Handy quoted that last parts with his fingers.

Yasmin laughed and said, "He really should. Now I think I'll have to inspect my own bathroom when I bathe!"

At hearing the funny comment from his friend, Handy laughed out loud and looked to her once more, "Too bad we don't have a Smurf dubbed, "Creeper Smurf", but Brainy sure acts it!" He pointed out still laughing.

"Now that'd be a real scare!" She said laughing along with Handy.

"Yeah, if he ever pulls that on me, he'd be smurfed from the village faster than ya think if he messes with Handy!"

"I sure believe you! No one messes with the lightest and bravest Smurf to exist!"

"And don't you forget it!" He laughed, "I ain't no softly!"

"And that's what I like about you!" Yasmin smiled at him.

Handy smiled at her comment and said in return, "Ya know what I like the most about ya? You're honestly." He said putting a hand to her back and rubbed it.

"And I like how caring you can be with others." Yasmin laughed shyly at him.

"That's cause I'd do anything to help my friends with whatever's smurfing them or if they're in any trouble." He said pulling her a little closer.

"And it may not be much what I can do for you, but I always do the best I can."

"Yasmin…" Handy smiled to her softly, "You've done plenty for me… Being there for me as a friend is more than a Smurf can ask for."

The smaller looked to him a bit and returned the smile saying, "And you've been there for me so much, that wouldn't know how to thank you for it."

"Well, I know how to…" Handy said and then pulled her into an embrace and hugged her.

Yasmin was taken by surprise but then hugged back. And as she hugged she all of a sudden felt so warm and really happy with him, not sure why, but she just did. But what she didn't know was that Handy as he hugged her, his heartbeat a little strong while he stroked her back very gently with the touch of his fingertips. The designer at feeling his fingers soothingly rubbing her back, she felt so relaxed and felt a small shiver down her spine. It didn't bother her; instead it made her feel happier. Handy let out a small sigh escape his throat as he whispered to Yasmin's ear.

"Thank you…"

"For what…?"

The worker Smurf looked to her and give her a warm smile afterwards, "For being here when I needed ya. And for that… I…"

The fashionista friend tilted her head and smiled back, "You're welcome."

Handy saw in her eyes seeing how much happier Yasmin was since her relationship ended with Zed. It made his heartbeat stronger for his friend for some odd reason, but it felt really good. And just as she watched the other Smurf, Yasmin smiled to him, "And… I also wanna thank you for helping with the whole Zed situation. I think I would've continued sulking by now if it weren't for you to be there for me."

"Same here with Smurfette." Said Handy. "Even though it still hurts a little, I've been actually able to get by with you helping me through."

"And we'll keep on doing it as long as we have each other."

"Yeah…" the hard worker whispered softly to her and smiled still in his embrace.

Yasmin, at still being in their embrace, she then remembered something and looked to Handy, "Hey, I almost forgot. Earlier in the day I met with Papa Smurf and he said he wanted to see us in his lab."

"Papa Smurf? I wonder what he wants with us."

"I don't know, he's going to tell us once we're there."

"Then we should get goin' before Papa wonders why we haven't shown sooner." He said as he let go of Yasmin and walked pass her to open the door for her. Yasmin followed behind but as she walked she felt a small smile form on her lips at the moment they shared thinking that it felt really good and different from other occasions. Handy lead the way to Papa Smurf's and felt a hint of blush color his cheeks with the moment with his friend earlier as he half smiled without her looking.

After a silent walk they finally made it to Papa Smurf's hut to see what he had for them,

Yasmin knocked on his door gently, "Hello?" she asked hoping for an answer.

From the inside of the house, Papa heard the knock from inside, "Oh! That must be them now!" He said making his way to open the door, he then saw both Smurfs and smiled happily at them, "Handy! Yasmin! It's a pleasure you've smurfed here just in time."

"No problem, Papa." Handy smiled back.

"Please, come inside." the leader Smurf invited them as he stepped aside to let them in.

"So, what can we help you with today, Papa Smurf?" asked the model Smurfette.

"Well," started the white bearded, "I need help in gathering these berries in order for this potion to work. Turns out that I had forgotten one last ingredient to keep our village hidden from Gargamel. Luckily they grow on the other side of the forest. However, it is very far. So I thought maybe you two would be able to take that trip for me and retrieve the berries I am looking for to finish this potion. It will take at least a day and a half to get there and back again. Are you two up for this quest?"

"Anything for you, Papa! We can help you whatever ya need, no problem!"

"Sure thing! We'll be back in two shakes of a Smurf's tail!" said Yasmin with a wide grin.

"That's wonderful, my Smurfs! Now all you just need is the map to get there which I have here." Then, Papa Smurf approached the sweet Smurf and handed him the map,"And you'll need to pack a few things for your journey as well. I have two nap sacks ready for you, and feel free to take whatever Greedy may have in his kitchen for when you need your energy."

"Alright, Papa Smurf." Yasmin said, "So we'll go on our way, and we'll be extra careful in case Gargamel or Azrael are nearby."

"You can count on us, Papa Smurf! We'll be back soon!" smiled Handy.

Papa nodded to them and said, "I'm sure you will, my little Smurfs. Now smurf safely."

But as they talked, they didn't notice that Brainy Smurf was watching Handy and Yasmin while he was sweeping Papa's floor, overhearing that they were going to go on a quest for them, he lifted an eyebrow and thought, "A quest huh? And those two are most likely gonna go out there… 'alone'? Heh, we'll see about that! Now's my chance to prove what's going on between them."

Later, Handy and Yasmin had gone to the chef's kitchen to get some supplies for the trip. After they left, they walked out of the village and waved good byes to their fellow Smurfs.

As Yasmin walked beside Handy, she couldn't but a get a thought and share with her fellow friend, "I get the feeling this trip is going to be fun, don't you?"

"Yeah." Handy smiled to her, "It's going to be smurfy, and I can use the exercise for my legs."

"But you're always exercising your legs!" the smaller laughed.

The smart Smurf laughed and added, "But it helps me get sweet the more I do it! And now that I'm better than before, I can sure go for a little run!"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Come on! I'll race ya!"

Yasmin smiled at him, "Ready when you are!"

"Then think fast!" Before the other could react, Handy had already dashed off before giving Yasmin a head start. The smart Smurfette quickly saw him leave but couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Hey! You copied me!" She called out and began to run after him.

"Now who's rusty?" the worker Smurf shouted out to her and laughed.

Yasmin tried to catch up with him but couldn't. She felt herself growing tired quickly, "Hey!" she shouted out with sweat sliding down her face, "Slow down!"

"Aww, come on! You know you can do better than that!"

Yasmin gave a little boost and ran faster, "Easy for you to say!" she started panting.

Handy saw that she was actually catching up and formed a smirk on his face, "Okay, let's see if you can smurf this!" he then used his highest speed and ran even faster.

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm gonna smurf ya to it!" the other laughed more.

Yasmin ran as fast as she could but then felt her energy down and started walking instead until she made it to Handy, she sluggishly said, "Okay… You win…" she said with a pant until she sat on the ground.

"Wow, Yasmin. If you keep smurfin' like you just did, you don't even have to break a sweat the next time."

"I don't think I'd be able to run like that again. I don't know how you do it!"

"Takes a lot of working time and keeping in shape! I never gave up on it." He lent out a hand to help Yasmin up onto her feet.

Yasmin took a hold of it and stood up, "Well," she laughed, "...time to get going. Where does the map say we have to go?"

"Oh!" Handy exclaimed taking out the map and began to look into the direction they were at, "Huh… I guess we got a bit far with the running we smurfed. And it's only been a few hours."

"Really? It went by so fast… Well anyway, let's get a move on to get back to the village in case of anything."

"Yeah, now at this rate, we're sure to get those berries for Papa sooner."

"Yes, we are!" Yasmin said walking next to him, "And this time we walk." She added with a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Yasmin!" Handy laughed.

But from afar, without them knowing, Brainy had been spying on them as he followed from behind while peeping from the bushes. But even though he was at a distance, the Smurfette with a visor all of a sudden had a strange feeling with him. Like they weren't alone. He walked close to Handy and raised a brow looking over to him and got his attention.

"...Hey Handy?"

"Hm?" Handy then turned to her curious, "What is it?"

"I know this may sound a bit paranoid but, don't you get the feeling that… someone's watching us?"

Handy looked around at Yasmin's question but unlike her he didn't get that feeling nor get suspicious about it, "Out here in the middle of the forest? I doubt it… unless Gargamel were to show or his mangy cat."

"I think so," said Yasmin as she rubbed the back of her neck and continued, "Though if it were him, he would've made a loud entrance by now." She shrugged, "I guess it's just me."

"No need to worry Yasmin. If anything, it's probably a bunny minding its own business."

"Yeah I think you're right."

With that behind them, they continued walking through the forest with a bit of silence between them, but still, she took a quick glance back and then turned back.

The feeling wasn't completely gone, but to not bring any worries on them she let it go and shrugged turning back to the front. Not knowing that she was actually right about being followed by someone… more like somesmurf.

Brainy peeped back out from the bushes and watched them leave, he said to himself quietly, "Hmmm… so far nothing yet. But I should keep a close eye out on them."

But the Smurf with the glasses wasn't alone on this mission, from behind him, Clumsy came out of the bush completely and asked out loud, "Uh, what are we lookin' at, Brainy?"

At the sudden voice joining in, Brainy nearly shrieked at the surprise of having a guest with him, until he knew it was the Smurf he'd least want to be with. "Clumsy! What are you smurfing here?!"

"I just followed you since I saw you leave with Handy and Yasmin."

"Shh! They don't even know that I'm observing them!"

"Ya are? Why?"

"Because Clumsy," Brainy began with a sigh. "I'm trying to figure out something going on between those two. Ever since we went on that quest to that island, they were alone doing some things that seemed out of the ordinary for any Smurf to do."

"Oh gosh, really?"

"Yes! And I have a theory that Handy and Yasmin must somehow have some kind of secret that no other Smurf knows about until I've smurfed some proof!"

"Oh golly, Brainy! Sounds like fun!" the floppy hat Smurf laughed and scooted closer, "I wanna help!"

"Sorry, Clumsy. But this is something I must do it alone. And a Smurf like you won't even understand what I am trying to prove once I tell Papa Smurf about this."

"But, Brainy I wanna help too…"

Before he could protest any more, Brainy looked to him seeing how innocent he looked and hadn't a clue of the truth why he was spying on them. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, he admitted defeat to the other Smurf, "Alright, Clumsy. But please try to be quiet and not sir a scene or else they'll find us out."

Clumsy's face lit up and nodded happily, "Will do, Brainy!"

While the clumsy little Smurf cheered feeling happy that he could help out his friend, the smarter Smurf just moaned as they both head up to follow them.

* * *

Later on…

Back with the other duo, Handy and Yasmin have walked further after a few more hours and with it, Handy began to stretch his arm saying, "Man, this journey is a little longer than I thought. And I'm startin' to feel a little hungry."

"Me too, and I could use a break. My legs are still sore from the running earlier…"

"Looks like I made ya overdo it. You'll eventually heal in no time." The brains said smiling to her.

Yasmin smirked at him, "Thanks. So what do you wanna eat?"

"Well, let's see what we have." He then took his nap shack off and opened it to look in to see what he brought, "Anything you gotten from Greedy's, Yasmin?"

"Well, I got some blueberry muffins and some sandwiches. You?"

"I've got some vegetables, fruits, and some slices of smurfberry cake."

"Sounds good!" Yasmin said as she took out a sandwich and a bottle of water, "Let's eat up!"

"I'll say "yes" to that!" Handy laughed while taking out a bottle of water as well and a small apple.

After a while of eating their food silently, Yasmin decided to at least have a little conversation with Handy so it wouldn't be a boring lunch between them, "So, do you think the trip will be long at the rate we're moving?"

"From what Papa said earlier about it taking a day to get there and another to get back? I'd say sooner. If we kept smurfin' now, we'd be back by the smurf of dawn."

"That's great." the other replied taking another bite out of the sandwich.

Handy took another bite of his apple before scarfing down some water while some drizzled from the side of his mouth. But what he didn't know was that the fashion Smurfette had noticed the small trail of water from her lip and stared for a second. The smaller Smurf engulfed some more and exhaled after he was finished and wiped the water on his face with his arm, "Boy, I was thirsty!"

"Mm-hmm…" Yasmin said quietly but then thought to herself, "I'm speechless for some reason…"

Handy then took another bite of his apple and noticed Yasmin was staring at him, "Yasmin? You okay there?"

"Huh?! Oh yes! Sorry, kinda day dreaming there." the smaller Smurfette laughed awkwardly.

Handy smiled softly and couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to the question, "You're sure somethin' else, Yasmin." He then got next to his friend and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

Yasmin laughed as she rubbed her back, "How am I "something else"?"

"Dunno. Guess it's somethin' about ya that makes you, you."

"Aww, thanks buddy. You're also one of a kind to me!" she said smiling brightly at him.

The smart Smurf smirked at her and said, "I really appreciate that." He scoot a little closer and pulled Yasmin closer with his arm wrapping around her.

At the sudden hug, Yasmin felt herself blush at his touch and smiled, "I really appreciate you too, Handy."

Handy sighed softly looking over where they're sitting and watched the stream close by flowing; it really was beautiful and peaceful out here. And it seemed like Yasmin agreed with him; she turned to the stream and then took a quick look to the sky saying in a low tone, "It's peaceful out here…"

"And not another Smurf around but us. It feels nice." Handy said with a nod.

"It sure does, it feels nice to be away from it all sometimes."

"Yeah. Well, since we're enjoying this, you want some cake?"

"That'd be nice, thank you!"

Handy then goes to take out two slices for them and two small plates and forks, "You can have the bigger piece." He invited Yasmin with a smile.

Yasmin smiled sweetly to him, "Thanks, bud." She shyly took it along with the fork and bit it happily, "Yum! It's so good!"

Handy then took a bite as well and after that, he agreed with Yasmin, "Mmm, its real good! Greedy sure outsmarted himself!"

"Yeah he did! He's the bestest at cooking!"

"Hehe, too bad we both are not so great at it!" He gave a laugh and took another bite.

"Yeah, you've been there and done that!" Yasmin laughed at the memory when Handy tried to cook for the village.

"And the time Hefty took up after me? He was so terrible, the Smurfs almost smurfed him that time!" the worker Smurf laughed.

"From what the others told you they weren't kidding!"

"Heh, no doubt about it! All I'm good for is invention and being the smartest Smurf there is!"

"Now that's something I'll never top you at. You're smart, have a good sense of humor, very caring, a great laugh, short, protective, brave, fearless and-" But before she could continue she then realized how she was describing him and stopped with wide eyes under her visor.

Handy was surprised at all the things Yasmin said about him. He knew they were close as friends but even though, he didn't know Yasmin thought all that about him. It made him feel so… happy. "Wow…" He simply said, "That's quite a lot to say. I'm quite flattered by your words in which they're all true!" He admitted but couldn't help but feel pride of himself.

"...You're welcome…?" Yasmin laughed nervously.

Handy noticed her and put his plate down after he finished his cake, "Ya wanna know what I think about you?"

"Oh, well… I dunno. If you feel okay with it, I guess." she answered with a shy smile.

Handy looked to her and smiled, "Well, you're smart, creative, a great thinker, you know when to help others when they need you to sew something for them, you never give up on your fashions even if some of them do work out, you're funny, admirable, and you have a neck for talent with your singing. And also…"

"...Also what?"

"...A real true blue friend. And I mean every word of it. Especially for a Smurfette who never stops believing in herself. A Smurfette like you doesn't come around every often. That's what makes you special. You have a lot of potential in ya. And I just know whoever the next guy in your life comes will cherish everything to you have to offer."

Yasmin suddenly felt herself surprised at Handy's thoughts about her, it made her know that she definitely was a very good friend. The best of friends. She felt a warm smile form on her lips and hugged Handy close, "Thank you. I know that you're the one that'll always be there for me when I need you."

Handy whispered to her, "And I'll be there no matter whether you're sad, or just need a friend to look up to for anything."

Yasmin felt a small tear roll down her cheek and nodded while she buried her face on his shoulder. And as she did so, Handy hugged her closer and soon felt a wet spot on his chest. He suddenly looked down to see what it was and noticed Yasmin shaking a bit, "Y-Yasmin?"

Yasmin straightened up and rubbed her eye with a sniffle, "I'm sorry, just… the moment…"

Handy smiled warmly and felt his own heartbeat softly at his friend's reaction, "It's okay." Handy pulled her in and rubbed her back, "I'm here for you."

Yasmin looked to him and let a few more tears stream down but with a smile on her face as she looked down to the grass. Her best friend closed his eyes and sighed softly while caressing Yasmin's back gently.

Yasmin looked to the horizon a bit and after a small moment of silence so she could calm down after earlier, she softly spoke, "Handy…?"

Handy turned to her slightly, "Yeah, Yasmin?"

"...How long will it take to meet our special someone…?"

"I… I dunno… Maybe not too long… Why you ask?"

"It's just… I don't wanna spend my life alone. Not saying that you're not part of it but… you know what I mean."

Handy looked to her while still in their embrace and gave her a sorrow look, "I know exactly what you mean. I don't wanna be alone either if I end up not finding someone. I wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen."

"Me neither, I don't even know what to do now…"

The smart Smurf's eyes glistened and looked into her eyes, "Yasmin… You will find someone. And when that day does arrive, I know your life will be worth more when you're with that special someone. Hey, maybe if ya lucky, you'll find someone before me. I mean… Not that it's a bad thing, but I'll be happy that you're happy. 'Cuz you deserve so much more and I just wanna make sure my best friend doesn't miss out on what she strives for most."

After hearing those words, the beautiful Smurfette looked up to him with wide surprised eyes. She always knew Handy wanted the best for her but it amazed her how much he cares for her, more than she thought. She gave a small but grateful smile at him and said, "You're such an amazing best friend, Handy. Just how you wish that for me, and I wish the same for you. Any person to have you at their side would be very lucky, because they'd be having the kindest hearted Smurf in the whole world."

Handy smiled softly at her and at her words in return he said, "Heck, it's what I do for anysmurf."

"You're amazing at it."

Handy blushed slightly while turning his head away, laughing a little as Yasmin gave a small giggle and turned back to the horizon happily.

Not too far from where they were, Brainy along with Clumsy tagging along were hiding behind a huge boulder as Brainy snooped in watching the two.

"Uh, whadda ya wanna see, Brainy? It's just Yasmin and Handy." Clumsy said while scratching his head.

"I'm trying to see if they're actually going to have some kind of fling. Looks as if they are already, despite that they're awfully close together."

Clumsy then turned to take a peek at them and turned back to Brainy, not exactly understanding what he meant, "But Brainy, I don't see anything wrong."

"Oh, you may not think it now, but wait until one of them makes the first move. I saw them hugging that one time when we went to get Papa his ingredients in a way no other Smurf has ever hugged before."

"Really? Gosh, I didn't know. Why did they hug?"

"Because, these two are infatuated by each other."

"Golly! ...Uh…what does infatuated mean…?" The accident prone Smurf asked.

Brainy sighed rolling his eyes at how the other Smurf didn't grasp words as easily as him, "It means… they are in 'love'."

"In love? But I thought Yasmin loved Zed…"

"That's what I thought. But something's definitely up. And I don't like the looks of it. And if Papa Smurf finds out, he's not going to like what's going on."

"Oh gosh Brainy, I dunno if it's a good idea to tell Papa Smurf. Maybe he'll get mad."

"That's why we need proof to see if they… Well you know…"

"Oh! But how do we get it?"

"With this." With those words said, the nerdy Smurf took out what looked to be some kind of hand-held camera from his bag, "Good thing Handy still had this when he created the Smurf Camera. And here are still some of those crystals left over to take at least 5 shots."

"What'chu gonna do with that, Brainy?"

"It's quite simple, Clumsy." Brainy said beginning his explanation, "All I have to do is for when they're about to do it, I'll take this snapshot like this and then-"

Before he could continue, Clumsy got closer to him but he tripped which interrupted Brainy's plan and made him accidentally take a snapshot, "Oops! Sorry Brainy…"

Brainy saw the snapshot that was taken which looked like a blur, "Ohh… Clumsy! You have to be more careful! Now I only have 4 shots left to get them in action!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Brainy. But you can still take some shots!" he said then peeking out of the bushes to see what else Yasmin and Handy are up to.

He spotted Handy standing up as he stretched his arms and went to pick up his emptied canister while Yasmin remained on the ground and gave a small glance at where Handy was going and doing. She saw her smart friend walk and bend over to the stream and fill his canister up with fresh water.

Yasmin gave a small sigh and spoke once more, "So, do you think we should head on or you wanna rest a bit more?"

Handy put the cap back on his canister as he walked back over to the other Smurfette, "Well, I'm just about ready, but if you wanna smurf here a little longer, we can."

"Well, I think I'd like to rest a bit more." She said rubbing her feet, "Gave a good run back there." She laughed.

"I guess I really did take a lot out of ya." Handy said with a laugh.

"You got that right. Now I see why it's so easy for you to outrun us when it's about Gargamel."

"What? That old wizard? I can outrun him any day. He's no match for me!"

"Easy for you to say!" Yasmin said with a laugh.

Handy went to sit back on the ground and lay his body flat, "Ahh… that ugly old crone could never keep up while I'm around."

"And thank goodness. I know we have Papa's plans and spells to help us out, but I think you're the one to count on when it comes to defending us against him."

Handy formed a small smirk and looked up to her, "Hm, like that one time Hefty smurfed me all and Papa out of his clutches right before Gargamel was gonna shave off Papa's beard!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you came through in the end! The only bad thing was running back to the village… uhh…" Yasmin didn't really want to finish that sentence, remembering the embarrassing moment with him and the rest of the Smurfs. She blushed at Handy and smiled anyway.

Handy laughed as he remembered that, "And it took a while for you to sew you all new clothes! I remember Brainy was a bit anxious after that experience!"

"You was so embarrassed! Sure hope that doesn't happen again, then none of us would live it off."

"Well, we all had a good day afterwards. Just don't know what came over me back there." Handy laughed.

"Papa said that it was because you were contaminated with hate. But your love for others was so much more, that you expelled all that hate out. We were all so relieved that we didn't lose you too."

"Yeah, especially Papa. Anything ever happened to him I would've smurfed Gargamel out of his misery."

"It'd be the end of us…" the Smurfette with a visor agreed, she then looked at the sun beginning to set and turned to him, "I think we should continue, we won't be on schedule if we stay here."

The other sat up and looked to her, "Are you sure you'll be able to walk after all that running?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Yasmin got up and dust her clothes, "I'm all good to go."

"Want me to fill ya up with some water before we smurf out?"

"That'd be nice, thank you." she smiled over to Handy as she gave him the canister.

Handy took it from her as he goes back to the river and fill hers up. But while he did that, he didn't notice Clumsy hiding in the bushes. The innocent Smurf tilted his head a bit and looked to Brainy, "Uh, they seem to be actin' normal to me, Brainy. I don't see anything off."

"Hmmm… Maybe by night fall something should happen. Until then, we should get smurfing before we lose them."

Just as Handy gave the water to Yasmin, he heard some rustling in the bushes, "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Could've sworn I heard voices."

"Where?" Yasmin said looking to where Handy was and narrowed her eyes.

"The bushes over there." The worker Smurf pointed to the group of bushes at the distance, "I thought I heard someone talkin'."

Yasmin began to walk slowly towards the bush, "What is in there?"

"Whatever it is, I think we're being watched."

At Yasmin giving the signal that she was heading towards them, Clumsy saw her coming towards them and whispered to Brainy, "Uh, Yasmin's coming here."

Brainy panicked and whispered back, "Ohh, we better smurf back! Fast!"

Clumsy made an attempt to leave with her, but he suddenly tripped on his way to another bush, giving them even less time to hide from the Smurf heading their way. Brainy turned to him quickly and growled in annoyance, "Ohh… Come on…!" He reached him and gave him a lift just right before Yasmin peeked through the bushes and found that they were already gone and nowhere in sight.

Yasmin looked around the bush and lift an eyebrow, "Hm… There's nothing here."

"Huh… That's weird. Guess I must've been hearing things in my head."

"Who knows… Well, let's get going. Those ingredients aren't gonna come on their own."

Handy didn't say anything else as they headed towards their destination, but he still felt sure that he heard something around the bushes, but Papa's requests was awaiting so it had to pushed aside for now.

Just as they left, Brainy and Clumsy were hiding up a tree after escaping from them finding out they were on to them. The nerd Smurf wiped his forehead and relaxed his shoulders after that stressing moment, "Boy! That was TOO close for comfort!"

"Gosh, it sure was! We should be headin' back to the village before Papa Smurf worries."

"Back to the village?! There's no way that I'm going back empty handed until I have proof that their keeping their little love a secret!"

"But Brainy, it's starting to get dark and we can't be alone in the forest!"

"That's why I came well prepared." Brainy pointed out climbing down the tree, "We have just about everything we need to last for one night until tomorrow."

"Oh gosh, Brainy! You're a genius!" Clumsy smiled innocently at him.

"Of course, I am! That's why I always think ahead. Soon I'll be second in command faster than you can say "Never smurf till tomorrow"!" Brainy said already picturing himself in that position.

"But I thought Baby was gonna be second in command…" Clumsy recalled.

After he listened to the dimwitted Smurf's words, he turned to him with a scowl. He was about to say something but then waved his arm and walked away, "Ah, forget it…"

"Okay, Brainy!" His closest friend said happily as he followed him.

Chapter 7. A New Profound Love

Hours later…

Handy and Yasmin were getting closer to where the berries were while the sun was beginning to set. Yasmin walked next to Handy checking out the area until she spotted something close by, until she noticed it was the berry bush they were looking for.

"Hey Handy, I think those are the berries."

Handy heard her words and looked closer to the bush realizing she was right, "Alright! We made it! Let's get them so we can set up camp for the night."

"Okay!" Yasmin said as she goes to her side and pick all the berries they needed.

She had a small sack she brought with her and filled it with berries, she picked carefully which one's were good and which were spoiled until it was completely full, "I'm all done!" She said with a smile.

Handy had done the same filling his up with berries until he picked the last one on the side, "Same here! Won't Papa be proud of us once we head back with the berries he needed?"

"He sure will be, and I think we have enough to make a super effective spell!"

"Absosmurfily! Say, how are your feet holdin' up?"

"I'm good." She said taking a look at her feet, "Not as sore as they were before." She added while she smiled brightly to him.

"That's good." Handy smiled back, "Man, what a day. It's just like when we smurfed all those roots before the storm hit!"

"Only this time it's safer compared to the last trip."

"And away from open waters!" Handy laughed.

"Yeah! I don't think I'll be near the sea for a while!" Yasmin pointed out.

"I'll stick with good ol' dry land any day."

"I'm with ya, bud!" The hot clothes wearing Smurfette picked up the sack with a grunt and turned back to Handy, "Well, back to Smurf village!"

"Wait, but it's starting to get dark." Handy worried looking up at the sky, "I think we should smurf in for the night and get back to the village in the morning."

Yasmin looked at the sky and turned back to him, "Yeah you're right. We'll camp out here."

"Besides, we need all the rest we can get after today. I'll go set up the fire."

"Need any help with that?"

"You can help with collecting some wood. I'll some some over there and get started."

"Alright, be back in a flash!" She then went off to get some firewood.

Handy went to pick up some large pieces for wood and carried them over to an open clearing where they can start it. While she was at that, Yasmin was in the woods, looking around for suitable logs for the fire. After gathering some she made her way back to Handy.

Handy then goes to grab a match from his nap sack and sets it off before dousing it into the pile of wood. And just in time, when he had lit it up, Yasmin made it back to the camp.

"Hey, Handy! I found this wood in good conditions to help out with the fire."

"That's great! Hopefully it'll last us the whole night!"

Yasmin laughed and placed the logs near them just in case. She took out a muffin from her sack and gave a small bite to it. Handy at watching the other Smurfette get comfortable, he went to take out his rolling blanket and set it further away from where the fire started and set it out on the ground, later, he took out a banana and peeled the skin as he takes a quick bite.

Yasmin looked away a bit and then spoke, "We're right on schedule?"

"Yeah, we're right on time, and it's a good thing too. Whatever Papa's making to keep Gargamel away must be a big surprise."

"It has to be if he needs so many ingredients for the spell."

"And a very strong one to take effect!"

"I really hope so. That way Gargamel will finally leave us alone I hope." Yasmin said taking a last bite out of her muffin. Handy took another bite of his banana, chewing slowly on it and looked to the sky noticing it getting darker.

Yasmin looked to the fire and sighed, "Who knows why a lot of creatures and people are after us…"

"Because they're not us?" The sweet Smurf jokingly laughed after he turned to her.

The brains of the duo smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes Handy, because they're not us." She followed her lead with a laugh.

Handy laughed softly later finishing his banana and tossed the peel aside then sat by the fire on a log. Next to him, Yasmin continued to look at the fire with a small smile, even though it's quiet between them she felt so happy, so much tranquility in the forest. It was nice. With Handy, he sighed softly as he felt himself getting warm with the fire blazing over the burnt wood.

"Hmm… Do you think we'll make it back to the village by morning?" Asked Yasmin, breaking the silence.

"Of course, Yasmin. If we get up early, we will. That way Papa can have everything set and he can finish that potion."

"Sounds good, then for that…" She then gave a small yawn, "I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"I think I may smurf a little longer and maybe look at the stars. It's gonna be a clear night tonight."

"Okay bud." Yasmin gave him a tired nod, "See ya tomorrow, g'night."

"Night, Yasmin." He then sits back as the stars begin to show and twinkle in the clear night sky.

Yasmin got herself in her sleeping bag, but before she slept she took a quick glance at Handy and turned back, feeling a bit doubtful about something that she began to felt. Handy continued to look more into the starry sky as he sees some of the constellations that take shape like Smurfette mentioned time ago. While he admired the stars, the smart Smurfette felt her eyelids begin to drop and finally drifted to sleep.

The lightman took a deep sigh as he looked over to one that almost oddly enough looked like Smurfette. He gasped as his eyes opened wide and glistened. However, he looked down to the ground and slowly looked over to Yasmin who had already fallen asleep. The smaller Smurfette stirred a bit and let out a sigh. Handy looked to her, he couldn't help but form a small smile watching her sleep, he looked back up to the stars once more where he saw the constellation of Smurfette as it slowly cleared off his mind. He gave out another sigh and looked over to his friend, smiling softly while he sat a while longer.

But what he wasn't aware of was that Yasmin, in her sleep, began dreaming about the ocean. She saw clouds coming and multiple plane jump out of the sky along, until she reached more into the dream and saw Zed on the rock she usually found him on. But just as she saw him, he began to vanish and was then replaced with Handy who was smirking at her. As she dreamt this, she formed a smile while she hugged her pillow.

Handy as was watching her, he let out a small laugh and then went over to his sleeping bag next to her and lays beside her face to face.

His friend gave out a small peaceful sigh and nuzzled into her pillow.

Handy sighed deeply as his heart soon begins to race, feeling something he never felt before, his cheeks flush a small hint of pink and continues to watch Yasmin sleeping all cuddled up. But what he didn't expect was that Yasmin all of a sudden opened her eyes at feeling something in front of her and gave a surprised look at Handy. "Oh…!" was all she could say but she then noticed the blush on her face.

Handy didn't care if he saw her feeling this way but began to blush even deeper looking at her.

"...Handy? Are you alright? You look a little… red." Yasmin asked.

The other smiled softly as he sat up a little looking down at her, "You seemed to be smurfin' a nice dream earlier."

Just before she could say anything, she then remembered how Handy was in her dream and then began to blush as well. "I… guess I did."

The smart scoot a little closer while sitting up, "Someone special givin' you that spark?"

The fashion designer blushed even more and hid half of her face on the pillow, "Well you could say." she laughed nervously.

"Hehe…" Handy laughed but then goes along and plays a little with her, "Was it Zed?"

"...At first it was but…"

"Hm? But what…?"

"Nah forget it."

"No, what is it? You can tell me."

"You'll find it weird."

"Heck, half the things Brainy says are weird. You? I don't think you got anything weird at all."

"Well if you insist…" Yasmin said not feeling all too comfortable with what she dreamt of, "I did dream with Zed a bit… but then he disappeared, and what took his place was…" she hesitated in the last bit but took a deep breath and said it to get it over with, "...You."

Handy stood quiet and looked rather shocked, "M-me…?"

"I told you it was weird… You were on the rock where Zed was, smiling at me and… that's it."

Her best friend just stared at her for a little while longer and then formed a small smile at her. But it only made the smaller look to him and blush, "...Handy?"

Handy then moved a little closer with his sleeping bag and slowly placed a hand onto Yasmin's. Making the other's eyes widen in surprise, "H-Handy…?!"

Handy slowly took her hand in his and stroked it softly with his thumb; he looked into her eyes as his heart beats strongly with what was beginning to develop between them. Yasmin felt as if her heart was synchronizing with his and locked eyes with him.

"Yasmin…?" The sweet Smurf asked putting his other hand up to her soft cheek.

Yasmin's heart raced and felt herself heat up with what was happening between her and her former friend, "Yes… Handy?"

"What do you really feel about me? ...Besides being your best friend and all…"

"I… I… its like… when I'm with you… I get the same feeling… as if I were with Zed."

"...Just like I get the same feeling if I was ever with Smurfette."

"It is… but you know what? I actually like it…"

"Same here… Whenever I'm near you or hear the sound of your voice, it's as if my heart is smurfing out to you."

"Handy…?"

"Hm…?"

She took a pause while beginning to blush under her visor and spoke shyly, "I don't know why but… I think… I'm seeing you more than a friend."

Handy pressed his hand closer against Yasmin's cheek and feels his heart beating stronger, "Y-you mean… You really…?" He asked to clarify.

Yasmin nodded slowly and looked up to him with glistening eyes.

The light's eyes widened up glistening from Yasmin's response and looked to her feeling more secure and opened about their friendship becoming something more than that, "Yasmin…"

The moment was turning into something intimate between the brains, it was beginning a whole new experience of feelings between them, but to every moment, there's something that comes to interrupt it. Close by behind more bushes was Brainy who had been watching the whole time after he and Clumsy had made a camp for themselves for the night. He continued to watch them with his binoculars as he saw them face to face, holding hands and extremely close, "I knew it!" he whispered, "I knew there was something going on with them the whole time! Wait'll Papa hears and sees about this!"

"Uh, Papa Smurf sees about what, Brainy?" Clumsy asked taking a risky peak at the other two Smurfs.

Brainy noticed him and quickly pulled him back behind the bush, "That Handy and Yasmin are having a fling with each other. Can't you see how incredibly close they are right now? I gotta get the camera before I miss out on this!"

"Oh! Let me take the picture!"

"Clumsy, I insist! I don't wanna waste another moment before I miss out what they're going to do next." He said annoyingly as he tries to pull the camera away from him.

"Come on, Brainy! I wanna help out too!" insisted the innocent Smurf as he started getting louder.

"Shhh! Don't blow our cover or else they'll know we're here!"

"But can I take the picture?"

"You'll smurf it up if I let you take it!" Brainy pointed out with a scowl.

"Uh, okay Brainy…" Clumsy finally gave up and sadly handed his the camera.

"Thank you!" Brainy said later looking over to the other duo and aimed the camera directly where Handy and Yasmin were, "Now if I can adjust the lens, it should be a go once they smurf the big one. Soon they'll realize what they're doing is gonna get them into a whole lot of trouble once Papa finds out. They don't call me Brainy Smurf for nothing!"

But as soon he was about ready to take the picture, a bat suddenly got in the way whooshing down where Brainy was and made his stumble over along with the camera as it set off accidentally a second time making it flash in which stunned the bat's eyes and made it go berserk and attacked Brainy.

"Ahhh! Get off me! Clumsy! Help me!"

"Oh! Uh! Shoo, Mr. Bat! Go away! Shoo!" Clumsy said waving his hands at it.

But Brainy was still being attacked by the bat as the camera suddenly got stuck to the bat as it finally flew away with it around it's foot, "Oh smurf!" Brainy gasped, "He's got the camera!"

"Golly! Whadda we do now?"

"I'll have to go retrieve the camera from that rat with wings!" The nerdy Smurf sighed in disregards that he had to go find the bat to get the camera back, "You stay here on guard. If anything happens, please let me know the minute I get back!"

"Okay, Brainy!"

With that said, Brainy then went and head off with a light on his to guide the way and chased after the bat. Clumsy peaked a bit more to Yasmin and Handy in case Brainy wanted to know what was going on, though he still didn't know what he was referring to about them.

While he saw, Handy had his head turned away slightly as his face flushed still surprised that Yasmin feels closer to him than just his best friend.

Yasmin looked to him and sat up quickly turning away from him, it was definitely getting awkward. Handy then looked up to the stars as they shined and twinkled until after a while a shooting star shoots across the sky. He sees it shockingly enough and then slowly turns back to Yasmin who already had her back turned.

Yasmin brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, "...I'm sorry."

Handy turned to her sadly but then remembered that chat they had earlier in the day, he placed a hand to her shoulder and slowly but surely, began to rub it softly in soft circles to get her attention. His friend with a visor felt his rubbing and stared to his eyes with a hint of sadness.

Handy smiled softly to her and said, "You remember that talk we had about us ever bein' alone if we didn't have a special somebody in the future?"

Yasmin thought for a minute and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Yasmin… I don't want for us to be alone. I want what's best for the both of us… And oddly enough I…"

"You want… what…?" The smaller asked hugging her knees closer.

The smart one blushed and turned his head feeling rather embarrassed, "I know this may be hard for me to admit, but… Even though I've never experienced my very first kiss yet… I figure maybe… Well…" he turned his head back to her blushing more, "...since you know what it's like being kissed…"

At realizing what Handy was referring to, her eyes widened and blushed more, "...Handy you wanna…"

"...If you'll have me… Then I will be…"

Yasmin doubted if she should, thinking it would something too soon. But when her heart said otherwise she looked to him again with a shy expression, "Yes…"

Handy half-smiled and turned her around to face him with both his hands placed on her shoulders. He looks to her with his heart beating rapidly and longing for a moment like this until he pulls Yasmin's head close to his chest, holding her close, letting out a long sigh.

Feeling close to his chest, she could hear Handy's heartbeat, making her heartbeat grow as fast as his. She felt so warm being in his embrace and closed her eyes to feel the moment.

Handy stroked her back slowly and rest his head against hers. The illumination of the fire's flames danced around them as he felt comfort with Yasmin beside him and felt goosebumps form against his blue skin. His smart friend rested on his chest calmly, thinking this was a whole new experience for the both of them. They had felt love towards other before, but this bond that's starting to grow is different and even stronger than the one they had.

The smartman's heart beat strongly against Yasmin and felt himself beginning to feel breathless and a little shook up from this happening to them so suddenly.

Yasmin noticed him move and sat up looking to him awkwardly, "What's wrong?"

"I… I never felt like this before. It's all so strange but at the same time… it feels right…"

"I know how you feel. It's all so… different, but in a good way."

"It feels smurfier with you than I ever had with Smurfette." Handy whispered.

"...I think…" Yasmin realized with a whisper, "This is better than what I had with Zed…"

"Yasmin…" Handy's eyes glistened as he held her closer.

Yasmin got her face closer to his and softly said what she thought was happening now, "I… I think I love you…"

"Same here… I feel the same way…"

"Do you… do you want to… try out what you said?"

"...The kiss…?" Handy blushed slightly.

"If you still want to."

Handy paused for a moment as he looks to her and never knew how cute she looked half the time and blushes more, "...You think you can show me how…?"

Yasmin gave him a surprised look and laughed shyly, "Yeah I can." To begin, she cupped his cheeks, "You just pucker up and close your eyes to feel it more."

Handy did as he was told and shut his eyes softly and pursed his lips softly.

The designer couldn't help but smile at Handy's face at the moment and sighed, "And then… I do this." She then closed her eyes as well, until her lips finally met with Handy's.

The eyes of the light Smurf suddenly went wide open once he felt Yasmin's warm lips press against his. He never felt anything like this before and at the same time, it was amazing. He gave into the kiss he was receiving and closed his eyes while his cheeks were a deep shade of red.

Just like Handy, she also felt weird doing this, it was something she never expected at all, but after a few seconds of the kiss she began to feel so carefree and satisfied as she continued to kiss him.

Handy tilt his head further and even placed a hand to her waist and the other behind her head. It was as if fireworks set off as he experienced his very first kiss. At feeling what the light Smurf was doing, Yasmin's eyes shot open, she gave a quick glance at where his hands were and turned back to him in surprise.

"H-Handy…!"

Handy looked at her with hooded eyes, flushed deep, and nearly panting, "Why'd you stop?"

"Um…" She didn't say more, she just pointed to where his hands were and blushed.

Handy realized he had one hand around her and the other behind her head, "Too fast…?"

"No, just got me off guard!" Yasmin laughed.

"You're so cute…" The smaller laughed back.

Yasmin giggled and turned away, "Thank you. And you're handsome."

"Well, I do get that quite often." The other replied with a blush.

"Modest, are we?" The Smurfette with a pink pencil smirked at him playfully.

"You ain't so bad yourself!" Handy laughed heartily.

"Now I can say that's the first time I hear that."

Handy smiled and couldn't help but look to her without another response, gazing into her eyes, while Yasmin felt herself blush and turned away with a small smile. Handy laughed softly while he moved a hand and placed it under her chin to make Yasmin look to him making Yasmin gaze at him. The smart Smurf blushed while his heart beating rapidly. He let out a dreamily deep sigh and lets his hand stroke her chin as he gazes deeper in her eyes with the stars shining in them.

Yasmin leaned in closer and whispered gently, "Handy…"

The mentioned Smurf's eyes hooded and whispered softly, "Yasmin…"

His smaller friend smiled to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Handy blushed more from the kiss and soon pulled her in with their chests pressed each other. When she kissed Handy once more, Yasmin felt like it didn't matter if it was weird or not, it made her and her new lover feel great and that was what was more important. She closed her eyes to make the moment more romantic between them. The smart had his eyes closed and let himself lead kissing her while he wrapped his arms around Yasmin's slender waist, pulling her closer as their hearts synchronized together as one while his companion wrapped her arms around Handy's neck and continued to kiss enjoying the new experience.

Handy let out a small moan breathing slow but heavily as he goes to deepen to kiss, and suddenly slipped his tongue slowly inside her mouth. It made the smarter Smurfette feel his tongue and began to moan, bringing herself closer to Handy. The other began to carefully move with his tongue inside her and let it touch hers. He felt his body getting hot as he tastes her and exchange saliva with hers. Yasmin hugged Handy closer to her and began to pant slowly at the rushing feelings between them while Handy played with her tongue with his while he too panted heavily but slow, bringing their new profound relationship to a whole new level not even Yasmin had ever experienced with Zed. She pressed her body closer to him and moaned a little louder with one of her arms barely close to feeling his hips. Yasmin placed her hands on his chest and hummed at what this was becoming as Handy then moved with his arms and begins to massage her hips softly, feeling how soft they were.

It was a very new thing for the duo… and for someone else. From the bushes, Clumsy had watched the whole thing since the beginning and he was literally stumped at the actions he had never seen before, "Golly… I wonder why they're doin' all that." He said innocently but still very surprised with what they were doing.

Handy continued to feel Yasmin's hips and kissed her longer until he finally broke the kiss panting with his face beat red and heavy eyes.

Yasmin panted and looked to Handy with her face flushed, "I've never… felt this way before… not even with Zed."

"I… I dunno what's gotten into me…" Handy said still panting as his chest heaved in and out.

"I don't know about myself either… but I can definitely get used to it."

Handy took a deep breath as he calms down and hugs her tight, "My heart is still smurfing…"

"And so is mine, it's beating for you."

"Same here." Handy whispered lovingly with a sigh, "You've really smurfed my broken heart the night you came to me."

"And you helped me heal the first day I thought my world crashed."

"I guess we really helped each other out and smurfed it together."

"And it brought great results at the end." Yasmin said smiling and nuzzling closer to him.

Handy smiled back to her with his head above hers, "And I couldn't have been happier."

"Me neither."

Handy then whispered, "I love you…"

Yasmin giggled at him and said, "And I love you." Making the other smile warmly at her and give her a kiss on the cheek which made Yasmin laugh a little and kiss the tip of his nose. Handy laughed softly and rubbed his nose against hers for only to cause the smaller to laugh a bit more and then begin to think out loud.

"This will surely be a surprise to the others when we get back."

"Yeah, but what'cha think will happen?"

"I dunno, there hasn't really been a situation like ours before."

"Man… If Brainy wore to find out we'll never hear the end of it. He'll probably rat us out to Papa Smurf saying something like what we're doing is unsmurfy."

"Ugh, I just imagined his voice. It'd be the worse if it DID happen."

"Ya know… Maybe no one has to know about us. What if we just kept this to ourselves until we're good and ready to let Papa Smurf know?"

"A secret…? But what if someone discovers us before we tell Papa Smurf?"

"You mean like Brainy? I clobber him!"

"That could work!" Yasmin laughed, "But you know he'll still tell on us."

"If he does then I will have him for sure. I'll smurf him out of the village with my eyes closed! They don't call 'Handy' for nothin'!" He remarked as he puts a hand to his eye and winks his eyes.

Yasmin blushed at his eyes and turned away shyly, "You're right about that!"

Handy sees he was fascinated by his structure when he noticed how she turned away, "Yasmin?"

"Oh… sorry!" Yasmin laughed softly, "I just never fully noticed how sexy you are when you wink your eyes."

Handy raised one brow up and looked to her with a cocky grin, "Ya really think so? Well, how 'bout this?" With that said, he winked his eye muscles harder to show off, it made Yasmin turn cherry red and covered her face quickly, "You're gonna make me nosebleed!"

"I bet you like it, don't ya? If you ever wanna give 'em a feel you're more than welcome to." Handy laughed.

"I won't think twice about that offer." The Smurfette with the visor smirked.

Handy smirks in return and teasingly kissed her a little, which caused Yasmin to squeal when she saw that and turned away with a fit of giggles. Handy couldn't help but laugh at her reaction and decides to get up from the ground and go over to her and suddenly picks her up from the ground and carries her in his light arms.

"H-Handy? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" Handy smiled as Yasmin remained silent and shortly formed a smile.

"You are just too adorable." Handy laughed more.

"Thank you." Yasmin shyly laughed.

Handy then suddenly gave her another kiss on the lips which Yasmin gladly accepted and cupped his cheeks to make it better. The lighter lover let it last for a minute before breaking it and saying softly, "Yasmin…"

"Yeah?"

Handy nuzzled his head against hers sweetly saying, "I'm so glad you've made me happy…"

"I'm glad I could. I also thank you for it… you've completed my life."

"Anything for a friend… Make that more than a friend." The sweetman said with a wink making Yasmin laugh a bit and nuzzle to his neck.

Handy sighed happily and carried her over back to their sleeping bags as he places her down but was then hovering on top of her.

But at doing that, still in the bushes was Clumsy as he leaned in to get closer look at what they were doing, "Gosh, what's Handy doin'?" He asked himself, "Uh, did he trip over Yasmin?"

Handy smiled while he was kneeling in between his legs which made Yasmin gave him a playful smirk and let him carry on. She felt the lighter move with one hand up to her straps and tugs them a little as he faces her closer and his heart racing with his blood rising with ecstasy. Yasmin looked wide eyed at him with a cherry red blush on her face, allowing Handy to give her a seductive look as she licked her lips with hunger in her eyes, she stared into his eyes and formed a seductive smile, "What do you plan to do, small guy?"

"I dunno. What do you want me to do, Yasmin-girl?"

"Whatever comes to your mind, I'm fine with it."

Before Handy could do anything, he looked into her eyes and smiled until he pulled on her straps more, pulling her up and smashes a strong kiss on her lips. Yasmin took the liberty to slide her tongue into his mouth stroking his back soothingly as Handy moaned softly while he goes to cup her cheek and explore Yasmin's tongue with his as his body tensed up from the heated rush. The designer gave a small moan and moved her arms lower Handy's back as the other chirred from the feeling of his lower back being touched as he continues to taste her sweet taste buds with drool stringing from the side of his mouth. By the time of intense heat, Yasmin broke the kiss and looked to him with pleading eyes, Handy panted heavily and felt pressure building up inside him as a new feeling was forming from his lower half of his body.

Yasmin gave him a smile with hooded eyes, "You wanna try a new level…?"

Handy panted more as he looks down at her filled with lust, "...Only if you're up to it…" he said continuing to pant feeling his clothes tighter on him in which made him moan to it.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Yasmin smirked at him with her visor covering one of her eyes.

Handy had his heart race more and notice one of the straps to her clothes was dangling passed her shoulder. His eyes grew heavy and let out and long sigh before he began to take a hold of the strap and goes to snatch it.

"Ohh." The smaller smiled at him seductively with a blush and snatched the other strap for him.

"My god Yasmin, you look just as amazing as you ever look on most days. But like this…? Wow…"

"Why thank you." She said taking a good look at Handy's body, "You're not bad yourself."

Handy blushed and looked down to his bulge aching to be released. Before he goes to pull them down he looks back to Yasmin and gives her a smirk and then slides his hand inside her clothes.

"Handy…?!" she blushed even more.

Handy just looked at her while he starts to stroke herself before he then pulls his clothes down slowly, teasing her. Yasmin let him do his intentions and nuzzled her nose to his, already getting excited at what they were about to do as Handy continues stroking himself until he finally pulls his clothes down revealing himself throbbing and ready.

"Oh my Handy… You really are getting ready to start."

Handy nodded slightly as he goes to pull down Yasmin's clothes seeing she too was ready, "Looks like you are just about set yourself."

"How can one resists a Smurf as sexy as you?"

"Heh, I just I was just smurfed that way…"

"Of course you were Mr. Modest."

Handy laughed as he looks to her and then looks down to their throbbing loins, "Hehe, I know one thing for sure… Mine's bigger."

Yasmin laughed at what he said and kissed him, "Let's just carry on."

Handy smirked at her until he goes to spread Yasmin's legs and hovered between her; Yasmin gave out a small sigh and waited for Handy to begin their 'playtime'.

"Uhh, Yasmin?"

"Yes?"

"If I end up hurting ya, you can always tell me if I'm smurfin' too hard."

"Oh uh… okay I will."

"Oh Yasmin…" Handy murmured as he bucked her hips and looked for her entrance and slowly circles her orifice with his index finger. Yasmin felt herself heat up with what Handy was about to do and breathed heavily while Handy still traced his finger around her until he slowly pushed in one finger inside her.

"Haa…!"

Handy pushed his finger in her more until he starts to push in and out of her as he heard his new lover pant hard and throw her head back, "Ah…! Handy…!"

Handy fingers her a little while longer until his blue meat twitched and ached while watching her cry out his name, Yasmin began to sweat and yanked Handy's face to hers, kissing him deeply. Handy was shocked as he was pulled into another kiss and willingly accepts it as he fingers her deeper inside before he goes to release himself and breaks the kiss. The smart little Smurfette gave him a hooded eye look and whispered, "Handy…"

The sweet one smiled softly to her as his phallus throbbed harder. He adjusted himself between her legs once more and placed his arms to her hips and made his way to Yasmin's puckered hole before he carefully slid himself in her. He moaned and gasped feeling how tight Yasmin was getting while he begins to pant making his way deep inside her. Yasmin gasped and gripped on the ground with Handy inside of her. She felt so… happy with this, not happy, overjoyed of it. She gave out loud pant and sweated more.

Handy grunted and moaned as he made his way hitting her spot, "Y-Yasmin…!"

"Handy! Ahh!"

Once he was all the way in, Handy began to slowly thrust in and out and starts to pant. It wasn't too long as he began to sweat and moan louder, feeling the tightness against her groin. Yasmin took a hold of Handy's shoulders and panted with sweat more under her. Handy grunted and panted as his thrusting started to speed up a little and the first time had ever felt this kind of experience with any Smurf.

Clumsy watched wide eyed at what the brains were doing, not in shock but mostly in curiosity, "Uh… what… are they doin?"

"Hnn… Yasmin…" The light one thrust a little harder in her until he takes a hold of Yasmin's hardened smurf and slowly massages it in his grip.

Yasmin moaned loudly and chanted his name, "Ohh… Handy!"

Handy panted feeling her tighten and rams his thickness into Yasmin as he goes to pump her at the same speed as his thrusting, "Yasmin… Hnnn… Oh yes…!"

The fashionista Smurfette let out a cry and tightened her grip on Handy's shoulders. She came closer to his face and gave him a passionate kiss. Her light lover accepted the kiss as he forces his tongue once more inside her mouth and holds her with one arm while the other still jerked her smurf while Yasmin moaned softly at their kiss and his touches on her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Handy breathed heavily and fast while he pulls her closer with his skin glistening in their foreplay. He licked around Yasmin's tongue as they exchanged saliva making their love making more intense making Yasmin cup the back of his head and kissed him more.

Clumsy by far was confused with what was happening, it was something he's never seen before, and just as he watched them closely, he accidentally leaned in too much and fell making a loud rustle of branches be heard not too far from where the others were!

Handy suddenly heard the sound and instantly stopped everything he was doing, "Haa… Yasmin…?" He panted fast, "Did… haa… you hear that?" He tried to catch his breath.

Yasmin stopped what was happening and turned to where she heard the sound between pant, "Yeah… it sounded like… something's over there…!"

"But what was that?"

"I dunno." Yasmin pondered while she slowly sat up and turned to the bush again, "Maybe we should check."

"Uh-oh…" Clumsy whispered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Handy sighed as he got up, "And just when it was getting good too."

"You're telling me." Yasmin said putting on her clothes again.

Handy put on his clothes as his swelled up smurf began to die down after the sound heard earlier, "Maybe we can try it again later if you're still up to it. Unless you rather wait another time." He said and then goes to follow her to where the sound was.

"Just put the time and day and I'll be up for it."

"But it did felt good for ya, didn't it?" Her lover said as he nudged her arm, "Man, you were so tight, it felt amazing…!"

"It's one of those things that I wouldn't wanna forget. And I'm glad I can remember it with you."

"Me too. I'll never forget it for a long time." He smiled and then goes to kiss her on the cheek until they arrived to the bush where they heard the sound.

Yasmin moved the bushes to only find a few broken twigs and branches, "Hm, that's funny… there's nothing here."

But there was… only not there anymore, Clumsy had been hiding behind some tall rocks a few feet away from them.

"That is strange. 'Cause it sounded like some animal or… Wait a sec…"

"What is it?"

"You don't suppose that-" Handy pondered for a second until one certain thought hit him, he looked around and then yelled out startling Yasmin, "**BRAINY!**"

"Oh no…!" Clumsy whispered.

"Brainy?!" Yasmin asked a bit shocked, "But, what makes you think he's here?! We're really far from the village."

"Knowing him, we'll do anything to get in our business! I know you're out there Brainy! You've gone too far and have smurfed with us for the last time! Wherever you are, show yourself! If you're no out in the next 5 seconds, I'll find ya myself and-"

"Handy calm down!" His little lover pleaded while she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we're just hearing things. Let's get back to our camp and get a good rest."

Handy sighed impatiently and turned to her feeling a bit more relaxed with her by his side, he nodded slightly and put his hand to where Yasmin had hers on his shoulder, "You may be right. It is late and we really should've been asleep already."

"Yeah, so let's go get some shut eye. We have a long trip back home tomorrow." Yasmin pointed out as Handy nods and takes Yasmin's hand kissing it softly making the smaller giggle and leave with him back to their camp.

Clumsy took the opportunity to peak out of the rocks and saw them leave. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped back on the rocks.

Handy walked her back to their campsite as he takes her to her sleeping bag setting her down as he got into his.

"G'night, Handy." Yasmin said giving him a cute smile and snuggling into her sleeping bag.

"Hey wait… Something's missin'..."

"What would that be?"

Handy doesn't say anything and moves in with his sleeping bag opened and connects his to Yasmin's as he pulls her in and lets her lay on his chest while he lays himself back down. He smiles to her and strokes her back softly with his arms. Yasmin smiled at what he was doing and let out a giggle then resting her head on the pillow still looking at him. Her smaller love cuddled her closer as Yasmin listens to the strong beating of his heart; she sighed softly and nuzzled her head against his.

"Oh Handy… I get a feeling we're gonna have a very lovely life together."

"Same here… I don't know what I would do if I hadn't have you in the first place."

"I feel the same way about you."

Handy kissed her cheek as he whispers, "I love you, Yasmin."

Yasmin gave out a soft laugh as she looked at Handy and nuzzled to his cheek, "I love you too." Handy then closed his eyes and cuddled Yasmin closer in his embrace and fell asleep soundly; Yasmin sighed happily and fell asleep on his chest.

And while the newly profound couple slumbered, Brainy suddenly reappeared with his glasses put on the wrong way nearly dirty and messy with tattered a little. But with him was the camera which was still in one piece after getting it back the hard way from the bat earlier.

Clumsy suddenly heard footsteps approaching until he turned and saw Brainy coming back as the mess he was, "Brainy, you're finally back! Uh, what happened t'you?"

Brainy stumbled as he fell on his knees, "Ohhh… Lots of things, Clumsy. So many to mention I can't even think straight after being almost smurfed to death by that blood-sucking rodent after running for miles to catch up to it. But I managed to get the camera!" He said triumphantly while he showed it to him, "No mercy is what I say! So, did anything happen while I was gone?" The nosy Smurf asked as he goes to fix his glasses by getting a handkerchief from his pocket to clean the dust and dirt off.

Although he did recall Brainy asking him to check what the other two Smurfs were doing, Clumsy all of a sudden felt like he shouldn't say anything, fearing he might cause something in case he does. So even if he didn't like it, he decided to lie about it, for the sake of Handy and Yasmin if something did start off between them, "Uh, no Brainy nothin' happened. They just went to sleep."

"Seriously?!" Brainy was rather shocked as he puts on his glasses, "Let me see for myself!" He said and then looks over to where they were and witnesses that they were both asleep, but however… "Wait… What's this? Are they… cuddling…?"

Clumsy jolted up and went to his side, "Yasmin was feelin' cold! So Handy decided to hug her and make her feel warm…!"

"Hmmm…" His smart friend pondered a bit as he observes them from far after hearing what Clumsy had explained, "Okay, I believe you, Clumsy. Besides, it is a bit chilly anyway for a summer night."

"Uh, I guess you're right Brainy."

"Since there's not much more we can do, we should get some shut eye before they wake up tomorrow."

Clumsy nodded and went with him to their camp. But before they left, he took a quick glance at Handy and Yasmin and went after Brainy once again.

With the sleeping couple on the other camp, Handy moaned a little in his sleep as he nuzzled his face further against Yasmin's head, his little lover felt him and thought to herself with a smile.

"Hope he doesn't hug me to death again…"

Chapter 8. The Journey Home

The next day…

The sun was already rising as its rays glared against the two Smurfs still asleep in their sleeping bags together. Once Handy felt it against his eyes, he groaned and hid his head against his female's hat.

Thanks to her visor, Yasmin couldn't feel the rays of sun disturb her, but already having had the sleep she needed, she slowly began to wake up and rub an eye. Next to her, Handy was still sound asleep as he gave a soft snore all cuddled up against her, his little lover gave a small stretch and uncovered herself from the sleeping bag slowly, not wanting to wake up Handy. But the lighter squirmed a little and took a deep breath in.

"Phew…" Yasmin smiled and slowly slid out from his grasp.

Next thing Handy did was grab a pillow thinking it was Yasmin as he cuddled softly against it and curled up a little, the supposed-to-be Smurfette in his grasp turned quickly thinking she was about to get caught in another of his death hugs but saw it was a false alarm and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness…"

"Nnn…" The smaller one nuzzled his head more into the pillow as he feels more relaxed in his sleep.

The designer couldn't help but giggle at watching him sleep. She sat close by and stared at him with a smile while Handy snored a little louder and cuddled the pillow more before letting out a small sigh.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about…" Yasmin thought to herself while tilting her head.

Handy began to smile a little as his tail begins to wag at what he had on his mind and whispered, "Yasmin…"

Yasmin gave a blush and smiled even more at him, "Aww, Handy…" she leaned in further and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Her new mate blushed and smiled happily thinking he was still dreaming when he felt the warm kiss against his cheek. Though Yasmin really wanted to continue admiring Handy in his sleep, but they had to get back to the village and thought that maybe it would be a good idea to wake him up and get going. She shook him softly and whispered.

"Handy, wake up. It's time to go."

Once he heard her gentle voice, Handy slowly opened his eyes and saw Yasmin beaming against the sunlight. He looked up to her as he smiles to her still half asleep and places a hand up to her cheek, "Mornin' babe…"

Yasmin gave him a smirk with hooded eyes and laughed, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. How 'bout you?"

"Had it good too. And I think you were really enjoying yours now weren't you?"

"With you around, there's nothin' like a smurfy gal to wake up to."

"Aww Handy…" The model gave a blush and nuzzled his cheek.

Handy smirked at her and later got up to stretch his arms out and breathed in the fresh, clear air as Yasmin did the same by getting up and look around, "Let's eat something quick and head back to the village."

"Sure, no problem." He replied going into his bag and reach for a few smurfberries he also brought along with him and then began to roll up his sleeping bag, placing it back in his nap sack. Yasmin, next to him, placed everything in her bag and then took out another muffin she got from Greedy before they left.

As they both left, both Brainy and Clumsy had already gotten up not too long ago as they were watching them leave for home.

"Looks like they're heading back to the village sooner than I thought. We better smurf up to them quick before we lose them." Brainy said while Clumsy nodded to him and followed close by.

Yasmin walked next to Handy and thought to herself again, exactly what was that thing they heard last night around the bushes? Handy paid no mind to what's happening as his head was looking the other way and thought about last night with their first encounter. His smarter lover looked to him and couldn't help but smile at watching his face. It made her feel really happy that now they both had someone special in their lives.

Handy's mind wondered a bit until he noticed that Yasmin was looking at him as he turns to face her. He gave a warm smile and turned his head away a little with a hint of blush forming on his cheeks. Yasmin laughed a bit and turned back to the forest as they continued to walk.

Elsewhere not too far behind, Brainy and Clumsy were following them. Brainy kept good close eyes on them if they were to do anything in which he hadn't known about last night.

Clumsy was close to him feeling a bit of guilt for not telling Brainy the truth of what he saw last night. He whispered to him, "But Brainy, uh, they haven't done anything wrong ever since they left."

"Of course, Clumsy. But you never know. Good thing we smurfed something to eat before they left."

"Right, Brainy…"

"Just hope that with whatever's left in this camera, there's enough for just one shot."

"But Brainy, why do ya wanna prove it so bad?"

"Because, I don't think that Papa Smurf would actually accept this kind of behavior if it were with two of the different gender. Seeing one of the Smurfs with Smurfette is fine by me, but two Smurfs? I'm still curious myself if THIS is okay before letting Papa know of it."

"But what if Papa Smurf doesn't mind?"

"Well… we'll just have to find out for ourselves, don't we?"

"Uh, I guess you're right Brainy…"

"You know what? Now that I think of it… after going through all this trouble, I should've just asked him in the first place rather than go smurfing in on their business."

Clumsy nodded thinking that that could've been a better option rather than following them and almost getting caught, "And what will we tell Papa Smurf when we get back?"

"We'll just ask him very politely and say if it's possible for two of the different gender to fall in love and if it's okay. And if he says no, then it just goes to show what Handy and Yasmin may possibly be doing is unsmurfy and goes against regulations in the village. Yes, love and affection can be for anyone, but in a certain way how a male and a female show the should only be for the opposite… IF Papa approves it that is."

"Golly, I hope nothing bad happens to them. They're our friends, after all." Said the innocent Smurf taking a glance over to where Handy and Yasmin had headed off. He mentally prayed that Papa Smurf would accept their affections for one another.

Handy continued to look around her and feels his heart beat as he turns his head over to Yasmin. He lets out a small sigh and stares at her for a while with his face bright pink.

Yasmin felt that someone was watching her for some reason and turned back to him and smiled, "What?"

"You are just too cute." Handy said with a laugh.

Yasmin laughed a bit and nudged him playfully, "Stop it you're gonna make me blush!"

"I can't help it! You're so smurfy, I can't imagine the feelings I've had for you even before we fall in love!"

Yasmin gave him a surprised look, "Y-you did?"

"Oh!" Handy realized what he said and had remembered the night when Yasmin came to him when Smurfette denied his affection. He blushed more and turned his head slightly away and gave a small nod, "Yeah…"

"Wow, so you already felt something for me before we declared to each other? ...That's so sweet!" Yasmin smiled at him sweetly.

"Actually… I didn't know it at first… but I did feel something when you came to me the night Smurfette didn't return her love."

"Hmm, well… you could say I was sort of in the same situation as you."

Handy suddenly turned to her with his eyes surprised, "You too?"

"A little at the beginning, when you helped me out at the windmill, I was starting to think of it."

"But wait… that was before you and Zed split up. What made you start thinkin' of me that day?"

"I dunno, it just… came to me. But, I get the feeling that it was because how I mostly hang out with you and I didn't get to see Zed that much I was starting to feel affection towards you."

"Yasmin…" Handy spoke while he looked to her as his heart beats stronger that he places his hand to his chest listening to those words Yasmin spoke.

Yasmin gave a small smile and turned back looking forward as she continued, "And in some way, I feel happy that I felt that way over you. 'Cause I know you'll always be there for me."

The sweet Smurf felt his eyes glisten as he almost let tears fall from them and suddenly made a pause from walking back, it made Yasmin worry a bit, "Handy?"

Handy stared to the ground for a short while until he dropped his nap sack and looked up to Yasmin with tears streaming down his face, his lover gasped and went him quickly wondering why he got so sad or emotional all of a sudden.

"Handy…? What's the matter?"

Handy saw as Yasmin got closer to him; he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace as he hugged her with his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Hey… are you alright?" Asked Yasmin worrying for him.

He didn't answer her question, all he did after that was hug her a little longer until he looked to her, still holding her in place with a small smile and more tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm more than alright, Yasmin… I'm happy…"

"You are? But why are you crying that way?"

"Because…" He clenched his hands in a fist while he held her and felt himself shaking, "You're the only Smurfette who's ever loved me back…"

Yasmin felt her eyes glisten and formed a smile for him, "Everyone loves you back… but I love you even more."

"And I love you more than life itself…" Handy assured pulling her closer so their faces were close to each other, while Yasmin giggled at him and nuzzled her nose to his.

Handy smiled and nuzzled back kissing her cheek as Yasmin blushed at the kiss from Handy and gave him a small peck in return. The smarter laughed and soon swept her off her leg as he spun her holding her up in the air.

"Ah! Handy!" Yasmin laughed out loud.

Handy laughed along with her until he brought her down to his shoulders.

"Hey! I can walk!" Yasmin still laughed and playfully kicked around for him to set her down.

"Aw, come on. I wanna have a little fun with ya!" Handy laughed having her dangling by his shoulders as he looks up to her with a big grin on his face.

Finally, Yasmin surrendered with a smile and crossed her arms knowing she wasn't exactly going to free herself from Handy's grasp, "Okay, small fella."

Just as he holding her up, Handy kicked one leg to reach for his nap sack and threw it up passed him so he'd grab it quick with just one hand while he kept Yasmin up there, "Are you sure you can handle all of it on our way back?" Yasmin asked.

"Me? Why sure! I am well balanced with my endurance and strength! Nothin' to it, babe!"

"Okay, then on our way home!"

Handy smirked to her and began to walk back with Yasmin and their bags in place as he felt much pride in doing what he loved doing best, being the at the top of all the rest and staying strong for his fellow Smurfs. On his shoulder, Yasmin gazed around the forest with a smirk. She felt rather weird and silly for being carried back to the village, but in some way it felt good, she was being carried in the light arms of her mate and just decided to enjoy the ride until she got tired, that is.

And with all the stealth he could, Brainy got closer to them he sees Yasmin over Handy's shoulders and was pretty shocked to see Handy ever holding up a Smurfette like that in so long, "Hmm, Handy's always has been a show off…"

"Oh golly, did Yasmin get hurt?" Clumsy asked.

"Nah, Handy is just playing, is all. He likes to push his limits just because he's the smartest there is."

"He sure is!" The southern accent Smurf laughed next to him.

"Thank smurfness we're almost close to home. It feels like it's been hours since we've been walking!"

"But it **has** been hours, Brainy."

"Luckily once we get back, we're going straight to Papa Smurf to tell him about the issue whether he approves it or not."

Clumsy scratched his head nervously and nodded at him, "Golly, uh… I sure hope Papa Smurf does approve if it's true…"

"We will definitely see."

Yasmin began to feel bored with the quiet walk home, so she decided to at least talk to him make it a little more interesting, "Hey Handy, so what are you gonna do once we get back?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. What were you thinking of doin' when we got back?"

"I think I'm going back to the shop to see if everything's in order while we were gone."

"That sounds good. Maybe later you and I can spend a little more time together and maybe… y'know… hehe."

"Ohhh…" Yasmin wiggled her eyebrows getting what the other meant, "I see someone wants to continue where we left off."

"And I haven't even started gettin' to the good part." The smaller one laughed.

"You're getting me curious…"

"You'll know when we have our time alone again. I have something in store smurfin' right up your ally."

"I wonder what Handy has in store for lil' ol' me…" Yasmin laughed.

Handy laughed at her little tease and said, "Say it like that again, and you'll be turning me on so fast before we even get back."

"Okay, I'll save it for when we get back." The other answered with a smirk.

Handy sighed happily as they were already getting closer to the village and then soon put Yasmin down, before the other Smurfs thought something else about her or the both of them.

"Thanks!" Yasmin stretched a bit and turned to him, "Well, we're home!"

"And finally! Let's smurf these berries to Papa and then get goin'!"

"Right behind ya, bud!" she said as she followed him happily.

But then looked to him quickly, "Umm, Handy?" she asked, making Handy turn his head to her as they walked, "Yeah, Yas?"

"We… we won't mention it to Papa Smurf now, right?"

"No, of course not… It's too soon to let him or anyone else know."

"Then when will it be right to?"

"When we're ready. Let's try not to worry and smurf this to him so we can be alone."

"Alright." She nodded and followed him to Papa Smurf's lab.

Close behind them, Brainy and Clumsy finally made it back to the village as if nothing ever happened with Clumsy following him back to his place.

"Golly, it's good to be home!" Clumsy cheered.

"And in one piece. I am never going out into the wilderness to try to pull that stunt again as Smurf as my witness!"

"But what about when Papa Smurf wants ya to go, Brainy?"

"Then I'll have Handy take my place!" he said soon arriving at his house as they walk in with his nap sack and Handy's hand-held camera in his grasp.

"Uh, well Brainy I'm gonna go to my house. I'm tired from the trip."

"You go do that. I'm going to get this back into Handy's before he knows that this camera went missing and gets there before me."

Clumsy then headed off for his hut, but as he walked to turned to Papa's lab, he sighed, wondering how Papa would react when he finds out.

* * *

In his lab…

Papa Smurf had been working in the lab when they heard a knock on the door, quick to answer it, he saw it was Yasmin and Handy back from their trip and with the ingredients they had asked for, "Great job you two! And you've made it on time. I was just finishing up the potion and it's all set for the berries to be added to create an invisibility potion to make our village unseen from Gargamel for when he comes back."

"That's great to hear, Papa Smurf." Yasmin smiled at him.

"Invisibility? But didn't we try that once on him?" Handy asked.

"Yes, Handy. But however this time, the potion will be much stronger and it will last for as long as needed than it has before. It'll probably last for years even." Papa said.

"Whoa! There's no tellin' that we'll be seeing that old geezer for a while with this spell to help us out."

"It'd be such a relief! We'll be able to live peacefully without worrying if he'll find us or not!" Yasmin cheered.

"Which is why I needed you Smurfs to get all the ingredients from the island I pointed on the map and the last remaining ingredient of all to make the spell work." Papa smiled to them, "And I can't thank you enough for doing me the favor, my little Smurfs."

"It was easy." Handy assured, "And we had no trouble at all or any familiar faces that kept us from smurfing."

"And it's our pleasure to give you a hand with anything you need, Papa Smurf." Yasmin smiled.

"And I am very grateful to have you two working together in getting the job done faster."

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Handy said putting a arm around Yasmin's back, giving her a friendly pat making her laugh and nudged him playfully.

Papa laughed at their bond and said, "Well, you two should run along now while I finish up the potion. It should be ready after it boils. Until then, the village will be in disguise so no one could get in except for us."

"Sounds good, Papa Smurf." Yasmin said stretching her arms up, "I could really use a break from the trip."

"Me too." Handy said rubbing the back of his neck, "But I might do a little work first and then rest up after all that walking."

"Well, we'll leave you to work, Papa Smurf. See you around!" Yasmin waved at Papa Smurf.

"Goodbye my Smurfs! Please take care!"

"We will Papa!"

As they left Papa's lab, Handy turns to her as he walking in the direction to where Yasmin's house was, "Well, it's just you and me for the rest of the day."

"Why yes it seems that way." She answered with a smirk, "So what do you wanna do?"

"We can just relax and hang out at your place. You said you wanted to check that everything was alright at the shop."

"Yeah, I just hope everything's in its place."

"I'm sure it is. It's not like nothing went missin'..."

...or so they thought.

Brainy was already in Handy's house putting the camera back where he found it. As he was just about to head to the door he saw Handy and Yasmin heading their way as he gasped. He couldn't go out the front, so he had to go from the back before they would see him.

"I think the first thing I'm gonna do is take a nice bath after being out in the forest for too long." Said Yasmin, from outside.

"Actually that does sound like a smurfy idea!" Handy agreed, "I was thinking the same thing but maybe, if you want to, perhaps go Smurf in the lake?"

"You know what? That does sound better!"

"Yeah! That way we can smurf out a little while longer just until dinner set. I'll go smurf some of my towels so we can dry off after we're done."

"Okay! Then I'll go for my swim clothes!" Yasmin eagerly opening her door.

However, as Brainy heard the door beginning to open, he quickly hid in Yasmin's closet after he couldn't find another way out or where the back door was as he sees Yasmin come in through the keyhole.

Yasmin made it to her room and looks around in her drawers, "Hm, I'm sure they were here…" she took a looked at her closet and wondered, "Maybe I left them there."

"Oh smurf…!" The nerdy Smurf whispered and tried to find another solution and thought of an idea as he hides herself in one of the fashions Yasmin had in there for when she usually finishes a new clothes.

Yasmin opened the closet doors and looked around for her swim clothes spotting what looked like them and she reached very close to where Brainy was hiding, but just an inch away from where he was until she saw they were there, "There they are!" She took them away and closed it, leaving her room.

Brainy then came out from the covers and sighed in relief knowing he didn't get caught, he slumped himself in the closet to catch his breath and waited just to make sure the fashion Smurfette left the house completely so it could be safe to come out.

Handy was already heading back his way back to Yasmin with two towels and his swim trunks, "I'm all set! Wanna set smurfin'?"

"Sure do!" Yasmin laughed at him.

Handy smiled to her and placed a arm to her shoulder as they headed back to the forest for the lake.

Brainy luckily makes it out of Yasmin's house quickly after they were finally gone and wipes his forehead, "Phew! That was a close call! I should better see Papa Smurf before I waist another minute."

While the snitch Smurf made his way to their leader about his suspicions of Handy and Yasmin, the red dressed Smurf had been humming to himself as he worked on the potion for the village not aware of what was coming to them. He suddenly heard loud knocks on his door along with a demanding voice from the other side.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! I really need to speak to you about something!"

Papa almost jumped at Brainy's loud entrance and turned to him a bit irritated, "Brainy! I have told you not to do that when I'm working."

"I'm sorry Papa Smurf," Brainy said while he opened the door, "but I have something very important to ask you if you can just listen."

"Very well." Papa Smurf accepted putting down his book, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, how do I put this into words? Uh… Papa, as your apprentice, I should know about other things besides potions and spells. And it also appears that there is one thing on my mind that has been smurfing me for a while as if why I came here to ask you this question. So, in conclusion, my question is, is it possible for two Smurfs to have a-"

Just before he could mention the real purpose of his visit, Papa glanced at the clock on his wall and gasped, "I'm sorry Brainy, but although I know it's something important it'll have to wait, I'm behind on my experiments, let alone the spell for the village. So maybe when I'm finished we can talk properly."

"But Papa I-"

"No 'buts'. I have a lot of work to do. At lunch or maybe before bedtime you can tell me."

"Very well, Papa." Brainy sighed. "We'll talk then."

"Thank you for understanding, Brainy." He said then turned back to his book and the herbs on the table.

Brainy soon left his lab as he shuts the door and sighs again leaning against it, "I just gotta find out if it's alright for two of the different gender to feel this sort of commitment. All I can just do is wait." He said finally and then goes to walk off back to his hut, "Maybe 'till then I'll read up on some of my quotations."

Chapter 9. Underwater Lovin'

Meanwhile in the forest, Yasmin walked beside Handy making their way to the lake to cool off and spend some alone time properly after their mission. She smiled and looked around until she turned to her lover, "Are we close to the lake?"

"Almost." Handy said, "Your feet getting restless from all that walkin'?"

"Well we just got back from home after being gone for two days, so yeah my feet are a bit sore."

"Hey uh, Yasmin? Before we go a bit further, can you carry these for me?"

"Oh? Um, sure!"

"Thanks!" The light one said, but he suddenly picked her up, carrying her in a bridle style as he looked down at her, "You don't mind, do ya?" He winked.

"Ah!" She laughed and nuzzled his cheek playfully, "Don't mind at all."

Handy's eyes were hooded as he carried on in taking her to the lake, "It's the same place where I brought Smurfette, but with you, I think we'll have it made."

"Ohh, I'm starting to think what you plan on doing here." The model gave him a smirk with hooded eyes.

"That way no Smurf will bother us." Handy said as Yasmin giggled and hugged him close. Handy smiled more as they were getting close to the lake, "This feels nice with you and me."

"I feel the same way about you."

"Yasmin…" The smarter whispered.

"Yes?" Yasmin sighed with glistening eyes.

Handy felt his cheeks blush a strawberry red, "I love you." The smaller gave him a cheeky smile and laughed softly, "I love you too." It made the sweet one laugh in return and they finally make it to the lake, "We're here."

"Great!" Yasmin looked around at the lake and saw how clear the water was, "It's so beautiful."

"And not a cloud in the sky, but…" Her smaller mate turned to her, "It's not as beautiful as you." He made the little Smurfette blush at his comment and giggled. Handy placed her down on her leg as he plants a soft kiss on her cheek before he decided to unsnatch her straps, the designer saw what he was doing and smirked at him, "Already in the mood for that, aren't we?"

"Heh, ya know it. But I wanna have some fun first before that."

"Sounds good to me." Yasmin then took her swim clothes and put them on before she head off towards the lake.

Handy did the same and pulled his clothes off and put on his swim trunks following Yasmin while the other damped a toe on the water to make sure it's the right temperature. Once she finished she dived into the water.

Handy smiled as he watched her go in as he too decides to take a dive with the water splashing. Yasmin came back to the surface and sighed later laughing as Handy pops up from the water as he swims to Yasmin.

Yasmin grinned to him while the sweetman laughed and swam closer to her in the cool clear water, "Feels lovely does it?"

"It really does!"

Handy took a hold of both her hands and looked into her eyes before he goes to rub his nose against hers, the smaller but smarter Smurfette gladly nuzzled back and took the opportunity to kiss him on the nose. The sweetman blushed as he hugged her in return and licked her nose playfully, Yasmin couldn't help but laugh at what he did.

"Aw, Yasmin… Ya got the cutest little laugh." Handy laughed.

Yasmin turned away with a blush, "Why thank you!"

Handy placed a hand on her cheek, "Everything about ya is making my heart smurf ten times for you. I've never been this happy in my life."

"Oh Handy… I'm so glad you feel this way. You also make me feel so lovely on the inside, not only as a friend but much more."

Handy smiled to her with his eyes hooded as he closes his eyes and tilts his head a little before pressing his lips softly against Yasmin's giving her a loving kiss. Yasmin blushed at the sudden kiss and kissed back with a small moan while Handy pressed her closer and placed a hand behind Yasmin's head and the other on her back. The sweetheart Smurfette wrapped her arms around his neck and brought himself closer to her as the smart mate starts to heat things up a little by sliding his tongue inside her mouth and wraps one leg around hers as they floated in the water.

Yasmin began to pant and cup his cheeks, she slowly felt herself heat up with Handy's and her rush of love happening between them. Her lover began to moan softly and breathe heavily while his heart synchronized with hers. The little Smurfette just as they continued, she came to a sudden stop and stared into his eyes with her own, glistening.

Handy blushed deeply as his eyes grew heavy with his chest heaving from the excitement, "Yasmin…"

"Handy…" Yasmin smiled at him warmly.

Handy smiled at her in return and takes a hold of her hands as he swims backwards bringing her with, "Oh…!" Yasmin giggled and let Handy take to where she wanted to, getting a feeling of what was awaiting him. The worker Smurf smiled to her while he swam even further in the lake as he makes a complete stop nearly in the middle. He then lets go of her hands and just looks to her with a cheeky grin.

Yasmin looked away a bit and back at him with a smile, "Whadda you wanna do?"

"Oh...nothin' special. Except this time…" He soon took a deep breath and went under water as he swam underneath Yasmin.

Yasmin took a dive to see where Handy was heading, Handy swim further underwater as he turns to see Yasmin follow him and continues on. The little Smurfette gave a questioned look and continued to follow him while the other began to swim faster as he tries to lose her before then he disappears before his very eyes.

Yasmin stopped at where she was and went up to the surface; she was starting to feel a little lightheaded with the lack of air. Once she went up to catch her breath, she looked back down in surprise, "...Handy?"

Handy wasn't anywhere to be seen as Yasmin looked around and started to worry thinking he wasn't going to come back up, she was starting to think the worst for the worker up Smurf and wondered if something got a hold of her in the water. But as she waited a little longer, she thought she should go look for him until… Handy pops out of the water and grabs Yasmin from behind.

"Gotcha!"

Yasmin yelped in surprise and turned to Handy with her eyes wide.

"Did I scare ya?" Handy laughed heartily.

"Yeah you did!" The other said giving him mad look, "I thought you drowned or something!"

"Well, I am able to hold my breath for a very long time. Sorry if I worried ya, hon."

Yasmin gave a little pout and sighed shortly, "It's alright, but I'm glad nothing happened to you."

"Come on, I'm Handy! Nothing bad can happen to me. Not while I'm around that is."

The fashion designer turned away from him and rolled her eyes, but even though, she couldn't help but smile at him, "Aren't you modest…" she said sarcastically.

"Full of pure strength is what I have, haha!"

The fashionista laughed at his comment a little and said, "I don't know why I find that so attracting in you."

Handy winked an eye and placed one hand to his shoulder, "Like I said before, I'm just smurfed that way."

"Oh Handy!" she laughed out loud.

The kind one gave her a suggestive smirk and then carried her again in his arms in the water closest to land, "What do you plan to do now?" Yasmin asked looking to him happily, but he didn't answer instantly, he took her over to the shallow water as he laid her there and hovered over her with her wet body glistening in the sunlight, "Whatever ya want me to do, I'll smurf it for ya, babe."

"I'll accept anything you have to give." Yasmin smirked with hooded eyes.

"Anything, huh?"

"Yep!" the smaller wiggled her eyebrows.

Handy gave her a devilish smirk as his lower half brushes against Yasmin's and begins a little foreplay while he rubs himself against her, Yasmin felt herself give a shiver at what she felt at her bottom half but giggled.

"Heh, ya like that?" Handy continued to grind softly against her loins.

"Well… Yes I do."

Handy laughed, "Sometimes I think ya give in too easy. But it's nice to see that you are enjoying it."

"How could I resist such a hunk of Smurf as you? It's impossible! And yeah, I do enjoy it."

"Aww, Yasmin…"

The smarter Smurfette got closer to him and kissed him on the lips softly, Handy accepted the kiss as he moves with her hips and lets his tongue lick over her parted mouth. Yasmin panted softly and brought her arms around his neck, her light lover continued to press himself against her and goes to plant soft kisses on her neck making the other chirr happily and move his head back to let him continue.

Handy moaned a little while he's kissing her there more before he gives her a couple of friendly licks. His tail twitches at the sensation and grinds himself a little with force until he was beginning to get aroused, his little lover felt herself heat up with Handy on her doing showing his affection. She turned away at the licks from the light Smurf and moaned.

Handy left a trail of saliva on her neck and feels himself getting hotter as he starts to breath heavily. He goes to pull Yasmin up more as he then begins to nibble on her shoulder softly.

"Haa…!" Yasmin felt her face flush and closed her eyes.

"Nnn…" he went to tender her skin lovingly with his teeth more and moves with his hands down her arms.

Yasmin winced a bit but then felt very content with it later moving her hands to Handy's chest, the other could feel his heart racing with Yasmin's hands pressed against his light chest and grips his hands to her arms.

"Handy…" she husked.

Handy looks over to her panting hard and rasps her name, "Yasmin…" his loins were throbbing as he feels Yasmin's ready and aching to be touched as it stretches the fabric in their swim clothes. Yasmin smirked to him, already thinking of what he wanted to do next with her.

Handy heaves heavy through his chest and his face flushed deep red with his eyes looking hungrily at her Smurf, "Yasmin you look so hot…!"

"Likewise…" Yasmin replied licking her own lips.

The sweet one gives her a lustful smirk and gladly lays her back on the ground as he goes to pull Yasmin's clothes off slowly, Yasmin couldn't help but laugh at what was going to began, she waited for him to get set and cupped his cheek, "Oh Handy…"

Handy smiles more to her as he goes to pull his own trunks off as well, revealing how strong and thick is was and ready to do as he would to please his partner. And in their moment, Yasmin simply whispered to the ear of her smaller lover.

"Take me…"

"Yasmin…" He whispered back and goes to spread Yasmin's legs apart with himself kneeling in between and feels for her entrance with her throbbing smurf before making his way inside her slowly with his hand cupping her cheek. Yasmin gasped out loud and held on to his shoulders feeling herself heat up once more while Handy grunts and moans as he felt himself slide inside her, feeling more comfortable than when he took her on last night.

"Oh yeah…"

"It's…" the smaller huffed and loosened up, "Good…!"

"Hnnn…" he pushes more inside her, "You feel tighter than the last!"

Yasmin laughed a bit as she continued to let Handy into her entrance, "You could say I'm enjoying myself more this time!"

Handy feels himself hitting her spot, he give a cry of lust out of it, "Ahh… Ya got that right, babe." He said and then slowly begins to pull out of her before he goes to slide back inside her.

"Ahh… Ack!" The designer began to sweat a little but still kept enjoying the moment with him.

The Smurf goes to thrust her at a slow steady pace with his hands gripping at Yasmin's hips. Let's out a sigh as he starts to pant with tightening as Yasmin brought herself closer to Handy and pressed her lips with a bit of force on his, cupping his cheek once more.

"Nnnn…" Handy returned the kiss and doesn't bother to break it and quickly slides his tongue inside his hot mouth. He felt Yasmin make contact with his tongue, letting out deep pant while at it.

The smaller Smurf tastes and licks over hers as he moves one hand to the back of his smaller female's head for some support while he picks up the pace a bit. Yasmin broke the kiss to catch her breath and panted more, looking directly into the lighter one's eyes.

"Handy…"

Handy pant harder and looks into the slightly sew one's eyes, "I love you, Yasmin… I love you more than anything in this life."

Yasmin with hooded eyes and a deep red blush on her face answered, "I love you too, Handy… you're so much more to me than you think."

"Hahh… I bet." He said as he begins to thrust harder and with his other finger, goes to grab Yasmin's hard-on and starts to pump at the same pace as her thrusting while his female chanted his name softly and grabbed onto the grass under her. He loved the sound of his name being heard and grips her blue phallus harder. He shuts his eyes and bit his bottom lip, thrusting harder inside her at a faster pace now as Yasmin suddenly gave out a cry and shot her cum on both of them.

Handy feels the pressure rising and cries out her name as he releases his seed inside her with his muscles tensing up from the sheer excitement in their afterglow.

"Handy…!" Yasmin shouted with pleasure.

Handy after he was completely emptied and filled Yasmin to his content, he panted fast and let go of Yasmin's smurf as some of it drizzled to his finger. He pulls himself out and lays next to Yasmin and cuddles her in his arms, still breathing heavily with his heart racing.

"That was… amazing!" The smaller panted.

Handy was still panting and looked down to her, "It was… It was the smurfiest thing I ever felt in my life!"

"And even better that we get to feel it together…" Yasmin smiled sweetly.

Handy sighs happily and more content as he holds her tighter, "You were just… wow… I mean all out there…!"

"You were also a big experience too! That's a side of you that I got to know and love even more!"

"Same thing with you, I never realized you had this sort of thing for me 'til recently. But, ya know I felt it too after a while and didn't even realize it until you've made me gain my confidence back again."

Yasmin smiled at him later nuzzling her nose to his cheek, "In some way… I'm kinda thankful we had break ups. Then we wouldn't have been together."

"Hey, now hold on a sec. I never once was in a relationship to begin with, hehe!"

"Oh well you know what I mean!" The Smurfette with a pencil laughed.

Handy laughed and nuzzled his nose to hers, "You are too adorable."

Yasmin blushed and turned away shyly, "And you're handsome to the max."

"So, this is the first time you ever smurfed your load?" Handy teased with his eyes hooded and a smirk.

"Well… yeah," his little female snickered, "I never got that far with Zed!"

"But how would you have anyway is he… Ah, never mind."

"Don't really know. But that's the past now."

"And with Smurfette, that's all over." Handy sighed, "But, I'm grateful that I have someone who's more than a friend."

"You and me both…"

"Yasmin…" He husked while Yasmin looked back to him and smirked.

Handy smiled back to her and brought Yasmin's head closer to his as they face each other with their foreheads pressing up at one another when Yasmin suddenly said, "I love you so much, Handy… I really do."

"And I love you, Yasmin… I'd give anything if something happened to you."

"I wouldn't doubt you for a second. I know that you'll always be there if anything were to happen."

"I'll always be there for you, Yasmin. You mean everything my life has to offer even if we let this last."

Yasmin giggled and nuzzled closer to him, "Well I only say this… Smurfette's loss."

Handy then laughed at her words and rest his head over Yasmin's not before saying, "You're everything a Smurfette could ever ask for."

"I've got all I need with you."

The sweet sighed softly and closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you… with all my heart and smurf."

The designer smiled softly to him, "And I love you even more."

Handy opened his eyes half way and breathed in saying, "Babe…"

"Hunk of Smurf…"

"Hmm… You're turnin' me on again." The kind smirked with one brow raise.

"Easy there, small guy." His female laughed, "I think we've been away from the village for a while."

"Aww…" The other whined with a smile, "And I was just getting warmed up, hehe! How's 'bout we clean ourselves off? You've really smurfed a lot here!"

Yasmin noticed them both and blushed, "You're right about that." She got up and made her way to wash herself in the lake.

Handy got up as he goes over to the lake to wash himself off as well. He watched Yasmin from behind and couldn't help but stare at her bare butt. He blushed a little and gave a small smile and decide without her noticing, splashed her from behind. Yasmin gave a quick yelp and turned to Handy with a blush, "Hey!" She smiled.

"I didn't do nothin'!" He laughed and winked at her.

Yasmin smirked at him with an eyebrow up and quickly splashed him back making the other yelp as well. "Hey now!" he said out loud and then goes to splash her some more. The smaller laughed out loud and splashed him more until she dived into the water but pulled Handy in with her.

Handy was then being pulled inside as he swam with Yasmin holding his hand as Yasmin still laughed as she saw Handy in with her. Her mate joined her in laughter and decides to push her head under water making Yasmin sink under water and decided to pull him down as well by grabbing a hold of his legs, the smaller held his breath and looked to her as he grabbed her shoulders. Yasmin looked to him in confusion as she held her breath but her lover decides to take the big leap and gives her a passionate kiss after pulling her in while they were under water, she felt her face flush and gladly kissed back closing her eyes softly.

The light one pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as he laced one arm to Yasmin's as his smart female moved closer to him and brought her other arm around his neck, Handy kisses even further and slid his tongue in to give it a quick lick.

The moment would've last more but after a while, Yasmin continued to kiss him back affectionately until she felt herself a bit breathless. Handy breaks the kiss seeing Yasmin was feeling blue…er, he pulls her back up to the surface.

Once they made it back up, the fashion designer gave a deep gasp as they finally made it to the surface, "Looks like I lost track of things for a bit." She slightly laughed.

"It's alright. I got ya." Handy smiled to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Aww." The smaller giggled at what he was doing and turned to him once more, "I think we should be heading back to the village now."

"Okay, but…" before he said more, he then wraps his light arms around her and pulls her close. He then added, "I just wanna enjoy this moment with you. Just a little longer."

"If it makes you feel happy then I don't see why not."

Handy smiles softly to her and nuzzles her cheek against his as they float in the water. Yasmin hugged him close as she closed her eyes; she heard her mate sighing deeply and then begin to stroke the back of his head while she listens to his soothing heartbeat.

"It feels so nice…" Yasmin spoke.

"It is. My body feels so warm with you near." Handy replied back.

"I feel protected with you."

"And I'll make sure you'll never get hurt."

Yasmin smiled at him and hugged him once more as Handy felt goose bumps form on his skin and kissed her again on her temples, he then whispered, "I love you, hon."

"I love you too, small guy." Yasmin whispered back.

Handy smiled once more and closed his eyes again as he enjoyed this moment with his beloved Smurfette and moved with hand down to her back, pressing her closer.

"Oh…" his little female gave a small smile and looked to him.

The smaller Smurf's eyes were hooded and looked deeply into the other's as Yasmin's chest presses gently to Handy's light chest, he then heard his love say, "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course, I do. And I love you even more." The lighter laughed a little.

"I'm glad you do." Yasmin said as she snuggled to him and looked up, "I think we should be heading back."

Handy nodded but before anything else, he said, "Only on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

Handy soon lifts her from the water and carries her in bridal style, looking down at her, "That I'd carry you back." he winked to her.

"Won't the other Smurfs ask why?" Yasmin giggled.

"Hehe, I'll just say ya spranged an ankle to cover it up. Besides… I like carrying' ya as if you were nothing but air!" he then began to spin her around in the water while taking her out.

Yasmin laughed and held onto his neck, "You're so energetic!"

Handy laughed at how their relationship was getting from good to incredible, he continued to spin the smaller but smarter Smurfette until he came to a stop but still smiled, and only said, "So I am!"

Chapter 10. Suspicion

Later on, the two Smurfs were already on their way back fully dressed and fresh while Handy had on one shoulder the used towels and swimming clothes while he had carried Yasmin all the way back to Smurf Village. He looked down at her and noticed that she was resting her eyes and couldn't help but give a small, warm smile and nuzzled his head against hers as he continued to walk back home.

However… as soon as they returned, Handy looked up and saw where the village should have been. But for some unknown reason, it was gone!

"Yasmin…? Yasmin, wake up."

The mentioned Smurfette moaned a bit and rubbed an eye sleepily, "Hm? What is it?"

"Look! The village… it's vanished…!"

"What?!" Yasmin felt her eyes opened wide and scanned the area she knew was where their village was supposed to be, "W-where is it?!"

"I dunno! It should've been here, I know it." He walked a little further up to the empty space his village had once been, "How could the entire village have disappeared?"

The smaller slowly started to feel her nerves rise up, "Where…? Why…? What could've happened?"

"What happened, it looks like the work of some kind of- Wait…" Handy paused until the thought hit him, "You don't think that…?" He started to suspect as Yasmin looked to him with concern.

Handy by then put Yasmin down and slowly walked up further to where the village once was until… he suddenly felt something move in the air and flinched which made Yasmin worry for what was happening.

"What's wrong?"

Handy looked puzzled as he looked straight and saw that there were wave lines from where he touched it. He then carefully placed his arm out until it was already beginning to disappear before his very eyes.

Yasmin stared wide eyed at what just happened to her lover's arm. What was going on?! It wasn't natural and was a bit scary with first village going missing out of nowhere and now a sudden force that took Handy's arm, "Your arm! It's gone!" She shouted in disbelief.

But then suddenly, the smart one pulled it back out as the air moves again from his movements. Yasmin was quiet at first… until she then remembered, "Wait… is this…?"

"...Could Papa have…?"

The designer looked again to the empty spot, "It's the… spell!"

"He did it!" Handy cheered, "He actually pulled it off!"

"He really got us! It's perfect!"

"Oho! Just wait 'til ol' Gargamel tries to smurf us this time! I can just see the look on his face!" The smart one smiled and laughed.

"Oh this is gonna be so good! It'll take away all our worries from now on!"

"Well, shall we?" The smaller mate suggested to her as they go through the magical portal camouflaging the village.

"After you." Yasmin smirked at him with hooded eyes.

Handy gave her a smile in return and placed a hand on her back as he walks into the portal. Just as they made their way in, they saw that the village was visible once more. Eyeing their friends and huts, "This spell is amazing!" Yasmin complimented.

"This is the best thing Papa Smurf has ever come up with! Our worries are over from intruders back in the past!" He said with excitement.

"It sure is!"

"Say, I'm gettin' a little hungry. I bet Greedy should be smurfin' dinner right about now."

"I'm sure he is. Then to the mess hall!"

As they made their way over to the mess hall, Handy suddenly recalled something that might be a great idea for the designer next to him, "Oh! Ya know what you should do again? Make more of that smurf cream me and Greedy came up with! It's perfect for this kind of season!"

"Smurf cream?" Yasmin questioned and pondered a bit, "Well it's been a while since you made it." She thought it over a bit more until she turned to Handy with a smile and said, "Hm, sure why not, I'll ask him and see what he thinks."

"And in the meantime, maybe I can get some extra smurf 'cream' from ya later on tonight." Handy elbowed her arm with that kinky suggestion.

"Ohhhoho… you sure want every piece of me, don't cha?"

"Mmm… you bet." The smarter looked to her with hooded eyes.

"Handy, we're in public." Yasmin blushed with a laugh.

"You crack me up more than Jokey's pranks!" Handy teased.

"Oh you!" Yasmin nudged him playfully, "Didn't you wanna go to the mess hall?" she said changing the subject with a smile.

"Of course! Let's get smurfin'!" Handy said as the little female happily followed him to the mess hall.

On their way, a few other Smurfs followed along with Smurfette who had been carrying Baby as Vanity walked alongside them. The narcissist Smurf saw Handy and Yasmin up ahead while gazing into his hand-mirror Yasmin sewed him after losing his other one at sea,"Looks like Yasmin and Handy did an outstanding job getting the last of the ingredients Papa Smurf needed to do this spell. This is wonderful now that we can relax without that dull wizard showing up and ruin everything." He said with a smirk.

"They really did." The blond female said with a smile, "Now we won't have to worry about that mean old wizard anymore."

"If I'd worry any longer, I'd get wrinkles! I'll look dreadful!" He said looking under his eyes in his mirror.

"Don't worry Vanity; you won't have to think about that from now on!" Smurfette said while little Baby Smurf babbled and cooed as he smiles up to her.

"Oh you sweet little Smurfling!" She cooed to the little Smurfling, "You look happy as well now that won't have Gargamel as a threat anymore."

"Whee!" Baby cheered happily and giggling as Smurfette laughs along with him and hugs him closer, "You little sweetheart!" She said once more.

As Smurfette was following them, Handy didn't noticed while he placed an arm to Yasmin's shoulder and smiled to her. Yasmin felt the light arm of her secret lover on her and smiled back, but it couldn't be too obvious to the others since they didn't know what their reaction would be to this. But that thought would have to wait, because they had reached the mess hall. As they arrived, Papa Smurf as well, he looked around until he spotted the duo and decided to join along after conducting his experiment.

And on cue, all the Smurfs saw Greedy coming out with bowls later placing a big pot next to them to begin serving food for his fellow Smurfs until he noticed Papa Smurf, "Oh hey, Papa Smurf! I saw that you finally finished the spell. It's working absosmurfily great!"

"Why thank you, Greedy." The elderly Smurf smiled to him, "And thank you for preparing such a smurfy meal whatever you've came up with this evening."

"I'm just trying out a new recipe for tonight, it's a vegetarian soup with white rice! I sure hope the others love it."

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy in celebration of our the village being safe and secure."

"I'm sure we do, Papa Smurf!"

"This is quite a big surprise you've given us, Papa Smurf!" Jokey cut in who was sitting across from them, "It's even bigger than the ones I even came up with!"

"Yes, it's truly is a big surprise now that I think of it. As long as the spell stays stable we won't have any problems."

"I'm sure it will, Papa Smurf. Now, for dinner!" Greedy said.

Handy made it over to the table with Yasmin and sees Papa Smurf along with Jokey, Grouchy, Farmer, and a few others sitting with them. And after finding a good spot where to sit Yasmin wondered, "I wonder what Greedy has for us tonight."

"Hello, guys!" The white bearded Smurf waved to Yasmin and Handy, "Greedy said he's putting together a vegetarian soup with rice. I see you've noticed that the spell worked on you two coming back from wherever you went."

"Yeah it did!" Yasmin laughed, "I was so scared at first thinking something happened to the village."

"It freaked me out too!" Handy added, "But then we remembered you were working on that spell!"

"Then that brought some relief on us."

Papa laughed at how they reacted to the new spell around the village and said, "Well I'm glad you both found out sooner or later. And thank you again for gathering the berries I needed to make it work."

"No problem, Papa Smurf! Anything for you!" Handy smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to help you out with anything." Yasmin seconded.

"Come! Have a seat! It must've been a long day for you after spending a day and a half returning from your trip."

"It sure was, but we were able to catch up with a bit of rest and time to cool off."

"We sure did…" Yasmin said glancing at Handy with a smirk as he laughed back at her.

"I see. I'm sure to see you two are well rested. Because tomorrow is going to be a big day to help prepare for this year's summer festival."

"Oh you're right! I almost forgot!" Handy said.

"The summer festival? I nearly forgot too!" Yasmin replied back.

"Well, this is exciting!" Jokey butt in, "I can't wait to show off the fireworks I've smurfed together! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" He laughed like crazy and thought of what he'll do for the festival.

"Yeah… Knowin' Jokey, he likes to start off with a bang." Handy whispered to Yasmin.

"I wonder if he'll make a big one this year." The smaller whispered back.

"Who knows, it's a surprise like he always says."

Yasmin laughed more, until Greedy came and served them their portions of soup, "Thanks, Greedy!" She said with a smile.

"Anytime Yasmin! Hope you guys like it!"

"Looks good, Greedy! Can't wait to try it!" Handy said admiring the bowl of delicious contents as Greedy nods at him with a smile and headed off to give the soup to the others.

Jokey took a slurp of his soup, "Mmm…! This is great Greedy!"

"Thanks, Jokey! I'm glad you liked the new recipe."

"I tell ya, these are the best vegetables I ever had! Not to mention who grew them!" Farmer laughed from his seat.

Greedy smiled at them happily, he felt really grateful that his fellow Smurfs were enjoying his food and eating it happily. He gave them a final nod and made his way to go serve more to the others before they got hungrier than he thought they were.

"This is really good!" Yasmin said looking to Handy.

"Better than anything else! And it's healthy!"

"It sure is." The designer said taking a few sips from the soup, "I think after this I'm gonna take a good rest at home."

"Same here. It's been a long day for the both of us. Especially the long trip."

"It really has." Yasmin sighed, "My arms and legs are aching too."

"Well, there won't be any more long journeys after a while now that we have everything we need until winter comes in a few months. As long as our village is safe and secure, there will be no harm." Papa said to them.

"You're tellin' me." Handy added, "I was actually havin' fun smurfin' off tressmurfers. Especially that bratty kid Gargamel has with him sometimes."

"Yeah, thank goodness they'll be off our tails from now on."

"And tomorrow we shall begin getting ready for the festival. So I want you Smurfs to get a good night's rest and be up first thing." Papa smiled.

"We will, Papa Smurf." Yasmin smiled at him.

"No problem. I'll be set and ready by dawn." Handy assured.

"I'm sure you will."

The rest of dinner was nice and full of chit chat, but it didn't last long. Brainy soon came around and looked around for a place to sit, but in his search, he suddenly spotted that Handy and Yasmin had returned and both were sitting next to Papa Smurf. He slowly approached Papa without a look of suspicion on the two and gives a friendly hello to them, "Oh, hey guys!"

"Oh uh hey, Brainy." Yasmin said a little annoyed now that Brainy appeared.

"What's smurfin' you?" Handy said not making eye contact and continued to eat his soup.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to thank you properly in smurfing the last of the ingredients for Papa Smurf's potion. If it weren't for you two, Gargamel would've had us for sure than last time."

"Well uhh, you're welcome I guess…" The designer said raising an eyebrow awkwardly at him and thought to herself, _"What's gotten into him?"_

"Ah that reminds me, after dinner I am available. So you can speak to me in my lab in what you wanted to tell me earlier." Papa cut in.

"Oh? That? Um…" He didn't want to make this too obvious about the subject Papa's referring to and stepped back a little fearing Handy would react in case he knew, "I kind of forgot what it was that I wanted to say to you to be honest." he laughed nervously.

"Why, Brainy… That's something I've never heard from you before." The old Smurf was rather shocked, "And I thought you always remembered everything."

"Yeah, but you know… Maybe it will pop back in my head and let you know what it was." The nerdy Smurf smiled rather awkwardly.

Handy looked to him as he hears what he said and thought something was up. There wasn't a single memory of his where he recalled Brainy forgetting anything in his life. Yasmin narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously, "So you all of a sudden forgot one of your 'important' quotes or pointers…?" she tapped her spoon on the table.

"Y-yeah…! Big surprise, huh?"

"Doesn't sound like a surprise to me." Jokey said, "And I'm the one who does all the surprises here!"

"Are you sure, Brainy?" Handy raised a brow, "Cause it seems like you're hiding something that ya ain't tellin' us."

"Me? Of course not Handy! Seriously, I completely forgot what it was I wanted to talk about that I got so preoccupied with my books."

"Yeah I'm not buying it." Yasmin said leaning closer suspiciously.

"Honestly, guys! Cut me some slack, here!" Brainy practically pleaded.

"I hate 'Cut me some slack, here'!" Grouchy called out.

The Smurfette with the pencil on her ear looked to Handy with a not convinced look; her secret lover looked to her with same face and turned back to the Smurf with glasses saying, "Brainy, what in smurfs has been going on with you lately? You've been acting rather weird for the last several days ever since we went out to sea. Now, whatever it is you wanted to tell Papa is more or less a secret. And whatever it is, I sure would like to know what's been going through that thick head of yours this whole time!"

"Now now, Handy, calm down." Papa Smurf cut in before anything started between them and turned to Brainy, "And Brainy, whatever it is you need to tell me, I will most likely be here for when you are ready to say exactly what it is you wanted to tell me. There's no reason for everyone to get all excited. We're all here and this is a great opportunity for everyone to be happy with our village being hidden from Gargamel."

"What's all the commotion about?" Suddenly Greedy came by hearing the sudden argument.

"It's nothing important, just got a little curious about something here." Yasmin said blankly.

"Yes, Papa Smurf. I'll let you know when I'm ready to speak with you." Brainy said.

"And Handy? I know you mean well, but please don't jump to conclusions until we know what's wrong." Papa Smurf said making Handy calm down.

_"Me? Brainy's the one who's been acting strangely around us for some reason."_ Handy thought.

"Don't worry Papa Smurf, I'll make sure of that." Yasmin said patting the smarter one's back.

Handy feels her hand press against his back and felt a sudden chill down his spine with a hint of blush on his cheeks without Papa Smurf knowing. But however, Brainy notices it and became well aware and looked back to Papa Smurf, "Alright then, well I'm gonna go get some of Greedy's soup and then see you when you're at your lab."

"Will do, Brainy." Papa Smurf said.

After all the commotion, Yasmin continued to eat her soup slowly and asked Handy in a low voice, "I wonder what all that was about… now I'm starting to suspect about him even more."

"It's not like him to act this way, but it's making me think that he has something against us."

"I don't think it's something against us, I think more like supposing something about us. I've noticed that he's watching us at a distance."

"Well, if he does try anything, I'll make sure he'll regret with a kick in the-"

"Handy… we're next to Papa Smurf…" The smaller whispered to his ear before he could finish.

"Uh… yeah, sorry 'bout that." Handy apologized while he scratches the back of his head nervously and Yasmin laughed finishing her soup calmly. The worker Smurf did the same as everyone else enjoyed Greedy's cooking.

After an awkward moment at the mess hall with Brainy and finally finishing their meal, the Smurfs all went to do their corresponded chores and activities.

Yasmin was coming out of the mess hall with Handy and said, "Well I think I'm gonna head back to the shop."

"You gonna be alright? You said you were still aching from the long walk."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a small nap and I think I'll start working on some other projects I have in mind."

"No problem. I'll probably work out a little more and call it a night."

"Okay, well I'll be seeing you later." Yasmin smiled to him.

"Right back at you." Handy winked to her with a smile as Yasmin giggled softly and turned around to head home. The smaller Smurf watched her leave as he let out a small sigh and his face with a hint of blush once more before he turns to leave to his house. While she walked, Yasmin gave a small smile with hooded eyes and sighed thinking about how happy her life is gonna with Handy from now on.

And trying to mind their own business, which one Smurf didn't seem to comprehend.

Brainy saw Yasmin as he was heading to Papa's and watches her go into her hut. He really wondered in what this would result in of what he's suspecting, but he had to know for sure. He took a breather and heads over to Papa's and begins to knock softly at the door.

Inside the lab, Papa Smurf was working on another spell in case something happened to the recent one on the village, he suddenly heard Brainy knock a little louder and turned. He walked up to the door and soon opened it to see his assistant, "Uh… Papa Smurf…? I'm ready to talk to you."

"Oh, Brainy. Just in time, I'm about finished with this spell." He said as he closed his book and sat in front of him, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Brainy felt rather nervous about his question, he was really hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, but it was now or never, "How can I put this delicately…?" He started feeling his mouth dry up, "Um, Papa? I know that you know so many things and have lived longer than any other Smurf. And for quite some time, I can't help but wonder what's been going on for the last few days as of why I need to speak with you about it."

"And what would that be, Brainy?"

It was now…

"Um… hypothetically speaking… what if let's say… a Smurf falls in love, but not with just anyone in general, but… what would you think if a Smurf ever fell in love with someone… of the different gender…?"

Papa Smurf instantly fell quiet for a moment after hearing what his little Smurf was asking, he brought a hand to his chin and asked once more to clarify, "I beg your pardon, Brainy?"

Brainy paused and swallowed a little hard, "I'm sorry, I was just very curious if a Smurf being in love with another Smurf would be okay with you."

"And may I ask why the sudden question about this?"

"...Because I noticed some activity smurfing on lately and I feel for some reason that it seems all so different. And I wondered if it's possible for the different gender to like someone the same as them…"

Papa pondered for a bit and turned away, "Where have you seen this activity? Or… who is doing this activity?"

That's the moment Brainy really stood quiet for a bit. he didn't know if he should give names or not… but he couldn't hide anything from Papa Smurf, he later adjusted his glasses and continued, "Well, I've noticed one night Yasmin went over to sleep over at Handy's house for some reason, but I assumed nothing happened. But a few days later I've been seeing them embracing more in a way that's something far more than just being friends."

"Yasmin and Handy?" Papa Smurf asked out loud, "That is strange, I've never seen them do anything out of ordinary. Maybe you're exaggerating the subject, Brainy."

"But Papa Smurf, I'm sure they were doing something. Not too long ago back at the mess hall, I saw Handy's face flush when Yasmin touched him."

Papa then felt his eyes widen unconsciously at what he said, "You have?"

"I saw it with my very own eyes, Papa Smurf. Would I lie to you?"

Papa cleared his throat and continued, "This is… interesting. I haven't seen it yet. But… I can't assume anything without proof. So I might have to take a look myself.

"I understand, Papa Smurf. But rest assured, that's what I think is happening."

Papa Smurf sighed at what's supposedly happening with two of his little Smurfs. He really had no idea of this but he can't be 100% sure that it's official, "I suppose so." He said and thought to himself, _"Could it really be?"_

"Well, one thing I've never seen yet is them… 'kissing'. And I have always thought that Yasmin was still in love with that plane."

"Yes, yes I remember. Sorry Brainy but I have to get back to work. I appreciate that you took time and came to tell me about this."

"Thank you, Papa Smurf. And I'm relieved I've told you this."

"Yes… Now run along, I have more work to attend to." He said secretly wanting Brainy to go, he didn't want to hear any more of this.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Soon the younger Smurf left his lab and headed for his hut.

"My smurfness…" Papa Smurf murmured as he slumped on his chair and looked out the window, "That was a lot to take in. And Handy and Yasmin… could it be?"

The poor old Smurf seriously didn't know what to think. Only time would tell what will happen.

Chapter 11. A Visit With Love

Hours had passed as it was already night time. Everyone in Smurf Village was already asleep to start the next day in preparing for the Summer Festival. However, not every Smurf had been sleeping…

In his home, Handy was laying in his bed, looking up to the ceiling as he couldn't sleep while having one thing on his mind… Yasmin. He sighed heavily and rolled over thinking about the other night they shared when they first kissed up to today when they were out at the lake.

Yasmin lay on her bed, playing with the tip of her visor moving it up and down not exactly feeling as tired as she thought. She too thought of the sweet-kind Smurf and couldn't help but remember of their first time last night alone along with returning to their village. She then gave out a small sigh and looked out her bedroom window and said, "I wonder if Handy's still awake?"

Back at the sweet Smurf's place, he soon got out of bed and looked out his window as well. He searched from his bedroom window when he located Yasmin's house. Realizing that it wasn't too far from his house, he began to wonder too if Yasmin was still up. "Yasmin…"

At the designer's, "Oh this is gonna be hard…" she said until she rolled out of bed. "I can't sleep." She gave a quick look around her room and thought, "Maybe if I sketch some clothes I'll feel sleepy."

Once more at Handy's… "Maybe if I take a quick walk, I'll be tired enough." With that, he goes over to his front door as he left his house and head out towards where Yasmin's house was.

The smaller Smurfette sighed as she tapped her pencil on the top of her table thinking of a new clothes to help out the village. "Hmm, who else needs my help around…?"

Outside, Handy was walking passed the other houses seeing that every single light was off. But as he was about to pass Yasmin's he noticed a hint of light illuminating from her window. He did want to take a walk in the forest so he could go to sleep faster, but he made a complete stop. He couldn't help but feel his heart starting to race while he stood by her house. And on the inside, Yasmin still sat at her table while looking at her sketchbook with a bored expression on her face.

From outside again, the kindman looked over to her house a little longer and couldn't make a choice if… "Should I…?" he wondered. "Papa is expecting us to be up at sunrise, though… But I wonder…"

Yasmin sat there in her chair longer and soon looked over to the clock on the wall for it was 10:30 at night. All of a sudden, she thought to herself, "...Should I give Handy a little visit at this hour?"

Handy then let out a deep sigh and turned to walk away thinking this wasn't a good time at this hour in his mind. However, just as he was about to leave, he thought about her once more thinking Yasmin needed him right now listening to his heart. He turned his head towards to her house and finally dashed over to her door.

At the same time, Yasmin got off the stool and went over to her front door to open it when she too wanted to see her mate. But as she did, she came to a surprise seeing that Handy was already right at her front door. "Handy?…!"

The sweet Smurf as he saw the sew-working Smurfette suddenly blushed and looked to her rather shocked as he turned his head away. "Uh… Hi."

"Uhh, what are you doing here?"

"I uh…" Handy put his hand behind his back scratching it nervously. "I couldn't sleep. I was gonna go for a walk until I saw that your lights were still on…" He blushed more and then looked to her saying, "And I… I just…"

"You came to see me?" Yasmin finished his words.

With his face bright red, the worker Smurf slightly nodded to her with a small smile.

"Aww!" Yasmin felt herself blush and gave a small giggle. "Well would you believe me that I was thinking of doing the same thing?"

"Heh, I guess both our hearts were in the right place." Handy laughed a little.

"I guess they were. So do you wanna come in?"

"Sure, why not." the light Smurf replied smiling to her as Yasmin then goes back into her house with Handy following her.

"So you couldn't sleep either, huh?" Yasmin asked.

"You were the only thing that kept smurfing on my mind." Handy answered.

"You were the same in mine." Yasmin smiled at him sweetly.

Handy then sighed softly and brought her into a warm hug while Yasmin cuddled closer to him and sighed as well. "I love you so much…" Handy whispered and begins to stroke the back of her head.

"I love you even more." Yasmin snuggled to his neck.

The light Smurf chirred softly and moved with his other hand and pressed gently on her back. The other Smurfette wrapped her arms around his neck to touch noses with him as she smiled with hooded eyes with Handy laughing as he does it in return. "So cute…"

"And so handsome…" Yasmin said.

"Yasmin…" he said with his eyes hooded and looked to her with love in his eyes.

"Yes…?" Yasmin asked returning him the same look.

"I want you…" Handy whispered giving her a smirk.

Yasmin felt herself blush more than she did and smirked back to him saying, "Then make me yours…"

"Gladly."

The lighter Smurf then lifted her chin up and plants a soft kiss on her gentle lips with the designer closing her eyes as she goes to massage his back. With every touch, Handy felt his face heat up and cupped her cheek for more support and ran his other arm to her lower back. Yasmin felt a chill go down her spine and looked at Handy with a laugh. "Handy…!"

"You like that?" the smaller Smurf laughed.

"Well it does feel quite nice once you get used to it."

"Hehe, and so does this." Handy soon picked her up and carried her in his arms with one brow raised and his eyes hooded.

"Ah!" Yasmin laughed but covered her mouth before she would wake up anyone else.

"You are too adorable…" Handy laughed and then carried her into the next room leading to Yasmin's bedroom.

The fashion designer held on to him and smiled knowing what was about to start between them. Once they made it into her room, Handy walked over to the bed and gently placed her down in the middle as he goes to sit right beside her at the end of the bed. He smiled down at her as he leaned back against the headboard.

"And what do you have planned to do, Handy?" Yasmin smirked at him.

"Hmm… I dunno." Handy replied putting one arm behind her head for more support. "Maybe look at that cute face of yours while I admire ya before I decide what I wanna do."

"Well that sounds like a plan to me." she giggled softly. "And I'll gladly be part of it."

Handy then gave her a smirk and tilted his head a little upward with one leg bent on the bed and the other dangling off it. And while Yasmin got herself comfortable and looked over to him, Handy placed one hand under the Smurfette's neck and caressed her there a little in the same position.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Yasmin spoke closing her eyes happily.

"Same here. You've made my life worth living." Handy said.

The little Smurfette nodded to him and cuddled to him more while the smart Smurf smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her while he still sat at the edge.

"And… what do you wanna do just you and me?" Yasmin asked.

"Well, what do ya want me to do, Yasmin-girl?"

"I dunno." Then she remembered the time and asked, "What time is it?"

Handy looked over to a nearby clock hanging on the wall and said, "It's almost eleven."

"Oh… I thought it was later. Who knows what Papa will want us to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, although… I am really glad I'm here with you. And your bed… it's real comfy…"

"It's always good for a good night's rest, hehe!"

"I know what else it's good for…" Handy suggested a wink at her.

"Ohhh hoho!" Yasmin gave him a grin.

With his eyes hooded, Handy smiled and then winked his eye out for her a little showing off his great physique. The Smurfette turned away with a blush and a fit of giggles seeing how the smart was teasing her with his sweet up eye.

"Handy! Stop that!" Yasmin laughed more. "You're gonna make me wake up the others!"

"Oh, Yasmin…" Handy laughed.

And while Yasmin gave him a cute smile, Handy soon turned over and got into bed hovering over her.

"Oh…" the model looked to him with hooded eyes.

"Do you want me…?" Handy spoke with his eyes hooded and focused on her face.

"Oh I want you… now."

With a devilish smirk, Handy licked over his own lips saying, "I'll make sure you'll remember this night."

"I'll treasure it for as long as I live."

"Yasmin…" he husked.

"Handy… my Handy."

After listening to her words, Handy begins to breath heavily from the excitement and move in closer and kiss her strongly with his lower half starting to grind himself onto Yasmin's other half. The smart Smurfette cupped his cheeks and began to pant with the heat building up on her. The light one started to moan and breathe from his nose while he began to explore inside her mouth with his tongue. Yasmin felt her face flush more with warm breaths escaping her throat and wrapped one leg around Handy's lower half. Handy let his saliva drizzle down from their mouths and panted harder until he felt a strain in his loins from the hot sensation.

Yasmin soon broke the kiss and stared into his eyes whispering, "Handy…"

The kind Smurf breathed hard and then got up as he pulled the Smurfette up with him. He grabbed a hold of both her straps and begins to snatch them, slowly. Yasmin felt herself laugh and decided to help out in taking off her clothes. As Handy pulled the leggings off her, he took a good look at her completely nude in her bed. "Wow…"

"You like what you see?" Yasmin said with a smile.

Handy looked down to her smurf and back up to her with a hungry look replying, "You're amazing…"

"Now how about we continue?" Yasmin said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I thought ya never ask." the kind Smurf laughed and started to pull down his clothes showing that his smurf was fully ready and rubbed it a little from the base. "I gotta admit… the way you're acting is really getting me going."

"I'm glad it's me too." Yasmin gave a quick look at Handy and smiled devilishly. "And you're not so bad yourself."

"Now, what am I ever gonna do with ya…" Handy's eyebrow raised and brought her close to his face.

"You could love and make me the happiest Smurfette in the world."

Listening to her words, Handy looked down to her entrance and laid her back down on the bed and slowly begins to make his way inside her. "Like this?" he said giving her a cocky smile.

"That's a start." Yasmin laughed.

"Ahh… You're tighter than you were today…" the smarter Smurf pushed inside her more and started to thrust inside her.

"You're the one that makes me feel it…!" Yasmin exclaimed feeling her smurf going deeper inside her.

"Oh yes…! Ahh…!" Handy started to pant and moan as he rode on Yasmin, feeling his smurf tightening inside her.

"Haa!" Yasmin shut her eyes tight and panted with sweat.

The shortly built Smurf smiled as he closed his eyes, with beads of sweat beginning to form on his light body. He then picked up the pace by thrusting inside her a little faster and started to rub Yasmin's smurf slow and steady.

"Handy…!" Yasmin panted more and held onto his wrists.

Handy began to pant really fast and squeezed Yasmin's smurf more until pre-cum came out from the submissive Smurfette and drizzled onto his gripping finger. "Yasmin…!" he cried as he kept thrusting harder until he goes to lick her neck.

Yasmin moaned out loud and later brought her chest close to his to feel their hearts synchronize. Handy too felt his heart pounding against hers, panting harder while he started to nibble on her skin.

"Ohh!" the Smurfette threw her head back in a bliss crying. "Handy…! I love you!"

The kind Smurf grunted and moaned as he thrust harder and faster inside her, slamming inside her walls. He then started to pump Yasmin's smurf at a faster pace while more pre-cum seeped from her orifice. He continued to nibble and lick on her neck until he slammed a kiss to her mouth.

The slightly sew Smurfette accepted the rough kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth, hugging him closer. Moaning louder at the heated moment, Handy lapped over his tongue while pressing his hand up onto the headboard for more support. Yasmin had broken the kiss after and cupped his cheeks with Handy panting harder and looked to him with heavy eyes. He jerked Yasmin's blue phallus harder and felt himself getting closer to her climax when Yasmin's walls were starting to contract. The younger Smurfette panted harder until she slumped under Handy and smiled to him with sweat sliding down her face.

"Oh smurf Yasmin...!" Handy yelled, sweating immensely and panted faster feeling himself about to cum anytime pumping Yasmin's at full throttle. "Oh God, I love you...!"

"I love you more!" Yasmin yelled until she moaned under him and began to suck on his neck deeply.

"Ya-Yasmin…!" he groaned and felt Yasmin's walls tightening as he finally released himself inside of her hard and long letting out a loud cry. "Nnnahh…!" Handy threw her upper body backwards and rode the rest of his warm essence deep inside his lover's body. Yasmin had also released her cum and shot it out all over Handy and her with a cry yelling his name.

After their love fest, the light Smurf panted hard feeling himself getting weak after filling her up with sweat basking in his afterglow. The hard-working Smurfette panted as well but then felt her energy drained after that intense experience for the second time.

"Handy… I'm exhausted…"

Handy was all covered in Yasmin's white essence and hugged her close to his chest while Yasmin panted hard and smiled to him.

"Hahh… Ahh… That was incredible…!" Handy looked to her and panted more cooling himself down.

"I'll say…!" Yasmin snuggled to him. "I'm glad I can share it with you."

"I love you, Yasmin." he sighed happily and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too… With all my heart."

"You're the most beautiful Smurfette I ever laid my eyes on. I'm so glad it was you who I found."

"I feel the same way about you." Yasmin replied. "You became my light at the end of the tunnel."

Handy sighed again and nuzzled against her head, saying, "Your words really move me. And I'm grateful for having you be my side."

"I'm the one grateful for you." Yasmin replied as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

All Handy could do was smile down at her and stroke her head as he kissed her cheek. His heart beat to its content while Yasmin listened to his soothing beat.

"This feels just right…" Yasmin thought to herself and let out a sigh.

The sweet-kind Smurf looked to her a little longer as he begins to close his eyes and drew in a deep, loving sigh. He lay in Yasmin's bed with her laying on top and thought to himself as well, "So this is what it feels like being in love and in bed with another. Feels really smurfy and comfortable."

Yasmin, after she got herself comfortable, she then fell into a quick but nice sleep on top of her kind mate. After a while, Handy had remembered that he shouldn't be here too long since they had to get up in the morning thinking he should go back home. But once he glanced at Yasmin already asleep, he couldn't help but figured he wanted her to stay for the night anyhow. So he took it upon himself to take this advantage and got cozier with his partner. He pulled up the covers to him and Yasmin as he started to close his eyes and soon after fell into a deep sigh. And as he began to slumber, he whispered to his small lover one last time, "Good night, Yasmin."

And this was the first night they ever slept in bed together as a couple rather than just friends.

Chapter 12. Plotting on the Snitch

In the morning…

The sun beamed brightly on the house of each Smurf slowly, until it finally reached a certain hut on the one of the corners of the village. In there, Yasmin snored softly until she shifted under the covers with a moan of annoyance once she felt the sunlight enter her bedroom window. She peeked out and saw that it was already morning. Next to her, Handy was still sound asleep until the sun's rays touched his face and moaned a little turning his head away.

Yasmin gave a small stretch and yawned. She gave a sleepy look around the room until she thought of what time it was and looked over to her self-sew clock and gasped, "It's late!" She turned over to Handy and shook him, "Psst! Hey, Handy it's late! We're gonna miss breakfast!"

Handy moaned more until one eye opened, "Hnn… wha…?"

"Handy, we're gonna miss breakfast if we don't get going. Not to mention get Papa Smurf's attention!"

The kind-sweet Smurf turned to look at the clock and realized the time as his eyes were fully awake, "Oh smurf! You're right!" He gasped while Yasmin darted out of bed and went to get a clean pair of clothes.

But before they did any more, Handy suddenly realized something while he was still covered in Yasmin's essence already dried up; this would wake up a lot of questions on the others indeed.

"Yasmin wait!"

"What?!"

"Um…" The smaller mate blushed a little and continued; "We should probably wash up first…" he looked down at himself.

Yasmin looked a bit puzzled at first until she looked at herself as well and blushed, "Oh…! Um, you're right…"

"We should do this fast before someone else finds out."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Brainy or someone to ask…"

"Especially him… I swear something sure is a mess with him lately."

"I know, he's been so weird… I'm gonna keep an eye on him."

"Same here. Like I said, if he starts something, he's gonna ask for it right in the 'you know where'."

"Yes I know." The smaller laughed, "Well enough chit chat, we have to get clean before anything else happens."

"Any way we can get washed quickly?"

"Umm, unless… we uhh…"

He didn't know what Yasmin was referring to actually, he felt his curiosity start to wake and asked her, "What?"

"We…" She blushed and finally said it, "bathe together…?"

The smarter Smurf's heart raced and blushed more at the thought, "If… that's what will get done quicker."

"I think so. We'd take more if we wait for one to finish and get dressed."

"Y-yeah…" He then puts a hand behind her back, "Well…? Why are we standing around here for?" He asked shyly while Yasmin said, "Alright, alright." she laughs and walks into the bathroom filling the tub with warm water.

"Besides." The other followed, "I don't think Papa will mind if we're a little late. After all, we did smurf them a big favor."

"That's true, but I worry about the other Smurfs too. Sometimes they do get a bit curious."

"Even Clumsy. He worries for everyone."

"Yeah, so it's not recommendable to start something."

"Yeah. But still I wonder what would happen if we ever did tell Papa Smurf about us. Would he get sore or would accept it?"

Yasmin rubbed her arm nervously with a frown, "I… don't know. It scares me a bit if he doesn't accept it."

"Same here." Handy sighed, "I'm not so sure how they'll take it."

"But we don't have to tell him right away, we can still wait a bit more." The smaller female suggested.

"Of course we can, Yasmin. As long as we have each other, no Smurf can tell us otherwise! Especially Brainy."

Yasmin smiled at him and said sweetly, "You're absolutely right. As long as we have each other everything's fine by me."

"I love you so much." The smaller sighed with a smile.

"I love you too." She gave a glance at the clock and gasped, "Oh! We gotta hurry!"

"After you!" Handy laughed leading her into the tub while the other smiled back.

The worker Smurf grinned and said, "Ahh… it's a little snug, but it fits two Smurfs."

"But I think I like it this way." She giggled at Handy.

"Here, lemme help ya get cleaned up." He added as he goes to get a loofah sponge and soap closest to the tub and starts to lather it up. That touch on the smaller Smurfette's skin made her have a shiver down her spine but even though, it still felt nice, "Oh…! You sure know where to rub." She said simply closing her eyes at him continuing to rub.

"Does it feel alright?"

"Yes it does."

"Hmm, I'm glad." The light mate continues to scrub her more where she was dirty as the dryness on her washed away. Then he began to scrub slowly in circles as his eyes look up to her as Yasmin closed her eyes and began to soak her face. Handy then looks to her and couldn't help but gaze at her with the water glistening her blue skin as he scrubs her more slowly, not keeping his eyes off her, his smaller female dried her face and later glanced at him with a smile, "What?"

Handy suddenly stops what he was doing and just stares into her eyes and glistening body and whispers, "You look amazing…"

Yasmin blushed at him, "Really?" she asked innocently as her lover nods slightly and moves in towards her as the bath water splashed a little, "More beautiful than I ever imagined."

The designer hooded her eyes and smirked at him, "Even when we were at the lake, I didn't ignore the fact that you look amazing with water soaking your skin…"

"With this body? Heh, I figured you couldn't resist."

"You're one heck of a Smurf!"

"And you're a life for the party." The lighter winked at her as the smaller laughed and splashed a bit of water on him. "Hey now!" he laughed and goes to splash a little at her.

"Ah!" Yasmin said out loud and splashed him more with both hands.

"Yasmin!" Handy yelped and then goes to attack her making a big splash landing on top of her laughing. Both Smurfs wrestled playfully while being caught in a laughing fit. But there was another plan intended for the sweet Smurf. As Yasmin continued to play around with him a little more, he got closer until he gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. Yasmin was wide eyed by the sudden kiss but then kissed back cupping his cheek while Handy let his tongue explore Yasmin's and grips his arms on the tub as he's on top of her. The little designer moaned under him and panted while they kissed. She began to move her arms to Handy's back and massaged it hearing Handy chirr at the feeling and parted his mouth so that they'd exchange saliva and starts to pant heavily.

Yasmin moved over and kissed his neck softly hugging him closer as Handy licks over his tongue as saliva drizzled from their mouths and started to buck her hips upward with his face flushing a shade of red. His smaller female breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes, after, she began to giggle and whisper to him, "I love you, Handy."

Handy looks down on her with a sweet smile and his chest heaving from the excitement as he whispers in return, "I love you too, Yasmin."

After their affair, Yasmin slumped under Handy and sighed happily as the light one smiles more and admires his lover's adorable expression and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. A small giggle escaped the smart one's throat, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I. Having a friend like you my whole life meant something up 'til now."

"I know what you mean." Yasmin said kissing his cheek, "Though… I do hope… Papa doesn't think of it otherwise…"

"Yeah… Oh! Speaking of, we better get smurfin'!"

"You're right!"

"Let's get goin'!" Handy then gets off of Yasmin and out of the bathtub as he goes to dry himself off with the one of Yasmin's towel near him. The designer got out of the bathtub and covered herself with a towel. "I hope we're not late for anything."

"Let's hope not. Today's a busy day if we're gonna set up everything for the Summer Festival this weekend."

"Oh you're right! I bet it's gonna be a wonderful festival this year!"

"Yeah, and I'm really hoping like I said that you and Greedy open your Smurf Cream business again for the occasion."

"Oh you bet we well, I'm sure she'll be optimist to the idea too!" The smaller smiled at imagining Greedy's face.

"And all the smurfy flavors! Sassette would be excited to try her first one!"

"She and all the other Smurfs will love it. Maybe we can add new flavors."

"As long I get first dibs!" Handy laughed.

"Oh you'll be the one getting the best and biggest scoop of ice cream in the house!"

Handy suddenly grabs Yasmin's cheeks and smooches her lovingly on the lips, "And that's one of the reasons why I love ya!"

"Aww Handy!" Yasmin giggled more.

The smart soon heads back in Yasmin's room to find his clothes hanging from the end of the bed and puts them on as his female goes and puts on her clothes and adjusted the visor on her hat and placed the pencil on her ear properly. Handy turns to her and smiles as he takes a hold of her hand and walks her over to the front door. He opens the door and says, "After you."

"Why thank you, sir." The designer Smurfette smirked.

"I like the sound of that." He laughed, "You are just too cute, ya know that?"

"Thank you." Yasmin smiled.

On their way to the mess hall, some of the Smurfs were already leaving while others stayed to finish up. Both Smurfs managed to get their breakfast before Papa was about the make the announcement in Smurf Square on his mushroom about the festival coming up.

* * *

Later in the day, the Smurfs were already preparing to get everything they needed to start decorating and building up booths for games and rides for the special event.

Yasmin was sewing on one of the rides for the festival. But as she sewed, she noticed Greedy passing by and remembered the request of her beloved and ran after the hungry little Smurf, "Oh, Greedy! Wait, I need to ask you something?"

Greedy then noticed her and smiled, "Oh hey Yasmin, what can I smurf you for?"

"I've been getting a few requests from the Smurfs that if it was possible for you to do more ice cream for the festival."

"Smurf cream?" The chef recalled the frozen desert he made with the inventor and felt a grin form on his lips, "Hey that's a great idea! I can do it and add new flavors!"

"Yeah! So it's a yes?"

"Of course! I'll get everything ready for it!" With a finally cheer, he ran off to start preparing everything as Yasmin laughs. After the little moment, she thought to herself contently, _"Handy's gonna love this."_

Shortly, Jokey comes along with a huge box of fireworks and firecrackers in his arms, "Hey, Yasmin! How's it going with that Ferris wheel?"

"It's coming out fine so far, Jokey. Just a few more sew to do and they're good to go!"

"Looking great! It'll be a great view to see the fireworks going off if you saw from the top! I can't wait till the big night to set these babies blasting! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

"I'm sure you can't wait." Yasmin laughed, "You'll give us a lot surprises with those!"

"This is my biggest one yet! Especially the firecrackers! You can shoot them off at any time during the day or night. Good thing I'm loaded!"

"That sounds good! Can't wait for tonight!"

"You bet!" Jokey laughed until he was interrupted by a certain Smurf…

"Jokey Smurf!"

Brainy.

He walked up to him and spoke once more, "What are you smurfing around here for? Get those fireworks to the clock tower on the double! We're not wasting any more valuable time with you making conversations when there's work to be done!"

"Oh, lighten up, Brainy! There's nothing to be all stingy about. I'm just excited about tonight is all."

"Well, less talking and more getting things done so we can be done by tonight. Now get to it!"

"Geez, take it easy, there's still time for preparations." Yasmin said to him.

Brainy suddenly looks up to her where she was, "And there's always time for work. And I see you were a little late for breakfast this morning. Didn't Papa Smurf specifically say you needed to wake up early in time to start getting things ready for tonight?"

"Yes I remember." Yasmin raised a brow, "But my clock didn't ring this morning so I overslept." She hoped he would buy it.

"Yeah? And what of Handy? He was just as late as you were when you two came smurfing in at the same time to the mess hall when I was already done with my breakfast before you showed up."

Yasmin shrugged a shoulder, "Beats me, why don't you go ask him?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude and bother everyone else, but don't let this happen again." But without him knowing, Jokey sneakily placed a firecracker in his pants as he began to light it up with a match, "Papa Smurf wouldn't like if you were late because he knows what's good for you if you don't listen to orders properly. And another thing. Don't try to fool me. I know exactly what's going on between you two as if nothing's happening. But rest assured, I'll get to the bottom of it until I know for sure that-" ***BOOM!*** "AHHHH!" The nerdy Smurf is then plummeted in the air after the firecracker setting off until he falls down and lands on his face with his pants nearly almost blown off.

"Hyuk huyk hyuk hyuk huyk! I got you good Brainy!" Jokey said laughing until tears leaked from his eyes.

"Jokey Smurf! I'm gonna tell Papa Smurf on you!" He warned as he starts running off, "Papa Smurf!"

Yasmin stood quiet and widened her eyes. She really did NOT expect that at all, and even less from the Smurf who causes most troubles. She thought to herself, _"Know what's going on…? He found out?!"_

"I better get smurfing before he finds me! Hehe! You don't have to worry about him. Say, what was he talking earlier about something between you and Handy?" Jokey asked to the freaked out Smurfette.

Yasmin slowly turns away with her visor covering her eyes, "It's nothing… I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." She ran off to Handy and let him know the worst thing they could get. He stared at the designer run off so suddenly and felt puzzled.

"Huh. What's smurfing her?"

The poor scared Smurfette felt her breathing increase as she ran, she didn't feel ready in telling Papa Smurf about her new relationship with Handy, and now that Brainy found out she feels even less! This was going to be hectic if the snitch Smurf even dared to tell their leader figure before them. She finally reached to where she spotted Handy and stopped right next to him and tapped his shoulder roughly making Handy quickly turn and see her.

"Huh?!" He turned and his secret little love, "Hey Yasmin! How's the ride you're smurfing on?"

"Handy we gotta talk, now." She rushed and pulled his arm.

Handy's smile fades away and begins to have a concerned look on her face, "Yasmin? Is there something wrong?"

"Actually there is, we need to go somewhere private."

"Uh… Alright." He placed the box down for one of the other Smurfs to take over and follows Yasmin to what she had to say to him. He let Yasmin lead towards her workshop while he shut the door. She then turned to Handy feeling irritated, "Handy…" the smaller sighed with annoyance and looked to him directly into his eyes, "Brainy knows…"

Handy felt his eyes widened at the shock in what he had heard. He didn't hear right, it was just a joke. But Yasmin's face says otherwise. "W-what? How could he know? What happened?"

"I don't know how!" Yasmin exclaimed in fear of what will happen now, "He just came by rushing Jokey when we were talking and then told me that he knows what we've been up to!"

"That creeper! I hope he didn't try and smurf in on what we've been doing this whole time!"

"It makes me nervous, Handy! What if he rats us out with Papa! He's capable of that!"

"The only thing that's gonna come from his mouth is this fist! No wonder he's been so obsessed for the last several days in what we've been doing! And we've only came to realize about our feelings two days ago!"

"Oh this is bad! This is really, really bad! I'm gonna strangle his once I'm out of here!"

"I'll handle him, Yasmin. That jerk doesn't know who he's messin' with! The nerve of that Smurf always snooping in on everyone else's business!"

His little female looked to him now scared instead of mad, "...What do we do?"

Handy ponders for a while and thinks of something that wouldn't draw attention to violence knowing if Papa were to witness, "I think I may have an idea. I'll stall him if he ever comes our way or tries anything to get any Intel on us. That way, we can still have a fun time tonight without Brainy ruining it. If he says anything, I'll just say that there's nothing going on with a little white lie that can handle it."

"But how will it work? He said he's already on us, if we so ever dare to make a move, he'll definitely snitch at Papa Smurf."

"Hmm…" Handy thought a bit more until he then snaps his fingers and said, "I think I know just the Smurf that can help just so he won't ever try to bother us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why, Clumsy Smurf of course! He's the only Smurf who depends on Brainy no matter what Brainy says or what he thinks he will say, hehe."

"Uh-huh. I'm not following you." Yasmin said leaning on the wall of her workshop.

"Whatever Brainy says to Clumsy or someone telling him that Brainy needs something, he'll be right there and he won't be able to get rid of him for a while."

"Oh, now I get where this is going."

"Yeah! Brainy can't stand Clumsy. But he's the only Smurf whoever listens to him."

"That's true, and thanks to that he's gonna be a big help!"

But what they did not know, Clumsy was curious and was checking in on what was happening after the other night when he first saw the two together alone when he overheard from outside Handy's plan to use him to get Brainy out of the way.

"So, I'll let Clumsy know that Brainy said he needs help with something or whatever, and he'll be there in a heartbeat. He'll never get a hold of our secret until we're ready to tell Papa Smurf ourselves."

"I sure hope this plan works." The designer sighed, "It'd be awful if Papa Smurf found out the bad way, even if Brainy around."

"Don't worry. We'll stick to the plan as if nothing happened while we spend a little time together tonight."

"I sure hope that." She smiled at him.

But what they didn't know was that Clumsy was on the outside looked away with a frown after hearing their plan to get rid of Brainy, "Oh gosh…"

"We got nothin' to worry about as long Clumsy keeps that stalker Smurf busy." Handy said as he goes to head to the door just about to open it. But the dimwitted Smurf heard the door knob and quickly turned to leave but as he did he tripped on fell flat on his face. The smart Smurf opened the door and jumped in surprise as he saw him on the ground in front of Yasmin's house, "Clumsy!" He then goes over to him to help him out, "You okay there?"

The innocent Smurf brushed off the dirt on his face and turned to Handy, "Uh, yeah I'm fine! Don't worry just tripped again."

"Well, it's a good thing I caught ya. There's something I need to tell you in the matter of Brainy Smurf."

"...Oh uh, sure Handy. What cha need?"

"He said he would like for you to help him out in finishing things for tonight's festival and was hoping you also would be there when it begins."

"Gosh, uh. Okay I'll smurf him some help."

"Hey, you feeling alright? You don't seem like you're not feeling like yourself today."

"Oh! Don't worry Handy, I'm fine! Uh, just recovering from the fall."

"Alright then. Just hope you have a great time tonight." Handy then pats him on the shoulder, "Looking forward for the fireworks show before the night ends."

"Oh, me too Handy! It's gon' be fun!" Clumsy smiled at him.

"We'll see you tonight, buddy!"

Clumsy smiled to him but as he left he frowned, "Golly… this gon' be hard…"

"It's all set. Clumsy's on it." Handy announced as Yasmin came out of the hut.

"That's great, Handy!"

"Now we can be at ease with Brainy out of the way."

Yasmin sighed in relief, "That's good, I really don't want him to be a problem for us anymore."

Handy takes a hold of her hand and takes her back in for a short minute with the door closed behind them and begins to rub his nose against hers before kissing her softly on the lips as Yasmin happily kissed back. The light one sighed happily and looked to her softly whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on. Let's get back so we can have fun tonight."

"Okay! I could use some distractions to forget the whole Brainy thing."

"Need any help smurfing some rides or booths?"

"Nah it's alright, I got it." Yasmin winked.

"Okay, babe. I'll smurf you later tonight." The lighter said kissing her cheek.

"See ya!" The designer nuzzles his cheek.

Handy later opens the door and heads out to go help other Smurfs with the preparing for tonight, and while he did, Yasmin giggled quietly as she left and went to continue to work on the other rides for the festival.

Chapter 13. Fun At The Festival

Later on, it was almost night time and the Smurfs were just about ready for the Annual Summer Festival to begin. Some begin to start the rides as the others began playing games for prizes they put together.

Meanwhile, Yasmin walked by the rides to check if they were all working properly after all the work she put in them and clapped her hands together. "Well all's good so far."

The Smurflings were already riding the Ferris Wheel while Snappy sat with Slouchy and Nat sat with Sassette giggling and laughing. On one ride, Baby rode on the spinning cups with a few while Smurfette held him. The fashion model laughed to herself and continued her way around the rides wondering what else was going on in the festival.

And as she wandered, she saw Papa looking around and looked very pleased that everything was all set for his activities to run tonight and for the next day.

"Oh, hey Papa Smurf!" Yasmin greeted him happily after seeing him come by.

"Oh! Hello, Yasmin! I see, everything you've done was a success. I'm very proud with the results." Papa Smurf smiled humbly to her.

"Thank you, Papa Smurf. I'm also glad that everything's working out just easy."

"Especially for everyone. This will be the best two nights we'll have throughout the summer. And with no interruptions from any intruders."

"I'm sure we will!" The designer smiled excitedly.

"Oh, also too, I overheard you slept in today?" The Smurf in red wondered.

After hearing what was said from their leader, Yasmin suddenly felt herself tense up at Papa's words and laughed nervously. "Oh! Uhh yes I did. My alarm clock didn't ring for some reason and when I woke up it was already late."

"Well, also too, you and Handy did had a long journey getting the berries and back home. So, it's completely understandable. As long you got everything set, we're good to go." Papa placed a hand to her shoulder with a smile.

"We will, Papa Smurf." She smiled nervously at him and nodded.

"That's good to hear. Now go on, have fun. There's lots to do so make the best of it!"

"Oh sure, I'll be on my way. See you later, Papa!"

Papa then waved to her and saw nothing wrong, feeling a bit doubtful from what Brainy had told him the other day. But he seen nothing was happening… for now. All that he just wanted was for all his little Smurfs to be happy and have fun while the spell kept their home secure from the evil Gargamel and his mangy cat Azrael. He then smiled and went on his way to try out some of the games he have for fun.

Soon after the grand elder left, Yasmin suddenly released the breath she didn't know she was holding and wiped her forehead saying, "Ugh, now it's getting uncomfortable talking to Papa Smurf…"

"Hey Yasmin!" Handy called from afar after he spotted her and waved.

"Huh? Oh, Handy! Hey!"

Handy quickly runs over to her and gives her a smile saying, "How's everything?"

"It's all fine so far. Just had a chat with Papa Smurf a minute ago."

"Looks like he's happy with the festival being a success."

"Yeah he is! Though…" Yasmin sighed as she continued, "It's getting uncomfortable talking to him now…"

"Hm? What did he say?" Handy asked curiously.

"Oh, he didn't say anything wrong or stuff like that. It's just that…" Then she gave him an annoyed look. "Brainy snitched… But he didn't take it like 'that'."

Seeing that his little lover was more worried of the situation on the whereabouts of them finding out too soon about their relationship, Handy placed a hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Don't worry, I've got this handled. As long Brainy is stalled by Clumsy, he won't have to bother us."

"I hope so. He may not bother us, but what if he keeps insisting at Papa Smurf?"

"I don't know. But one thing for sure is, it's no doubt that he or anyone else saw what we've been doing."

"True." Yasmin looked down but shortly looked to Handy. "Well, let's not worry about that today. Let's enjoy the festival."

"Yeah, I'm excited we don't have to do any work for a while." Handy smiled happily to her.

"Thank goodness hehe! So what do you wanna do first?"

"Umm… Maybe we can play some games and I can win a prize for ya."

"Oh that'd be nice!" The designer cried excitedly and grabs his arm. "Come on! Your pick!"

The light Smurf laughed as Yasmin takes him over to the game booths. "How about one of the tossing games?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Handy said as Yasmin giggled and followed him excitedly.

Elsewhere, Brainy saw Handy and Yasmin going over to the game booths and noticed them holding hands. He knew something was up with them, even though he didn't have any proof after that disaster when he went to go follow them on their journey to get the remaining ingredients for the invisibility to work. And after going through the trouble just to get a snapshot of them which he failed on. But as he watched them, he soon began to talk to himself.

"I just know those two are up to something. They've been acting real strange around each other lately. At least Papa Smurf knows of this situation. If there's proof, there's no telling what would happen or what he might think of this 'act'. It's only a matter of time until someone confesses or shows it. Maybe I should keep my eye on them just in case so Papa can see for himself sooner."

Meanwhile, Yasmin was eagerly watching Handy playing one of the tossing games and saw the big prize he won just for her. One Smurf who was holding the game then handed Handy a huge stuff sized teddy bear. It was nearly as big as a regular sized Smurf!

"You were amazing, Handy!" Yasmin cheered.

"Ah, it's all in the wrist and a bit of hand grease that does the trick." Handy said holding out the big stuffed sized bear to her.

"It's so cute! And soft!" the little Smurfette hugged it tight.

"Thank smurfs for Tailor! He's the Smurf who can do just about anything!"

"Yeah he can! And make them look so good!"

"Not as good as you." Handy whispered in her ear.

Yasmin blushed and giggled at what he said and nudged him playfully. "Oh you…"

"Hehehe! So, anything else you wanna smurf?"

"Well you've been asking for it a lot, so why not go to the Smurf-Walk Café?" She smiled to him.

"It's open?!" Handy's eyes widened happily, "What are we smurfin' around here for? Let's go!" He then takes her by the hand and hurriedly goes there with her.

"Hey, slow down!" Yasmin laughed out loud but followed him.

As he was walking by, the Smurf in the black glasses sees them leave when they were already heading to the cafe. But when he was just about to go there too, he didn't know that his friend was close by. Not too far, the klutzy Smurf looked around for Brainy until he spotted him close by and ran over to him.

"Oh hey, Brainy!"

He suddenly heard his name being called by that familiar voice he knows of and let out a distracted sigh. He turned around as he saw his 'friend' come by. "Oh, hi Clumsy."

"Good that I found ya." He laughed at him. "Uh, I wanted to see if ya wanna get on a ride!"

"Me? Well, I was gonna go to the Smurf-Walk Café to get smurf cream and…"

"Aw come on, Brainy! It'll be fun!" Clumsy yanked him and dashed off with him to a random ride in order for him to stay away from Handy and Yasmin.

"O-Okay…! If you insist!" The know-it-all Smurf was annoyed that he had to go on a ride with Clumsy but didn't know that he was doing the guys a favor so he wouldn't ruin their night.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the brains Smurfs, they made it to the Smurf-Walk Café and saw the many Smurfs already there enjoying themselves to the smurf cream that Yasmin and Greedy had made some and chatting about different subjects.

"Whoa, you guys sure packed some new flavors!" Handy said reading the menu on the sign.

"Well yeah mostly, he wanted to experiment with different berries to see what came out. And he did a good job!" Yasmin replied.

"Hmm… There's so many, I don't know which one to choose! What do you think is the best flavor to get?"

"Well I like the wild berries one, why not try that one?"

"Okay! Guess I'll give it a whirl." Handy smiled.

"Sounds great!" They then made their way to order their smurf cream at the café and took a seat at a nearby table.

"Thanks, Yasmin. You're the best." the light Smurf said as he leans his side against the table.

"Anything for you." The genius Smurfette gave him a cheeky smile with a blush while Handy blushed slightly as well and looked to her face admiring her cuteness.

Yasmin laughed a bit and then asked, "How's the day so far?"

"Just smurfy." He replied. "I really love how this is going so far."

"That's good. After this let's see what else we can do."

"I don't mind goin' on a few rides with ya."

"Aw, that sounds like a great idea! We'll see which we can get on first!"

"Sure thing, Yasmin!" Handy smiled to her.

As they talked, another Smurf came by and brought them a tray with their ice cream. It looked delicious. Two well sized cups with colorful cream and whipped cream on top just waiting to be eaten. Yasmin then took her straw and smiled at Handy.

"Bottoms up!" She said to him.

Handy took his straw as he goes to take the first taste of his smurf cream as Yasmin did so as well when she took a small sip at it and then looked to him. "So? ...What do you think?" Yasmin asked.

Handy was all of a sudden quiet for a minute as he looked to his smurf cream after taking the first sip. "Yasmin… This… is amazing!"

"I'm so glad you liked it!" The Smurfette laughed.

"Better than the last time I've had it!"

"We hope that this it'll stay open from now on."

"I hope so too. I'll have to smurf here every day if I have to!" Handy laughed.

"You'll be our number one customer!"

"Hahaha! Well, I'm already you're number one!"

"Oh yes you are, hehe!"

Handy later then takes another sip of his smurf-shake and looks to Yasmin with an admirable expression.

"You sure liked it, huh?" Yasmin said with a laugh.

"It's very sweet. But I see something sweeter." the handsome Smurf winked to her.

"Oh…" Yasmin blushed as she turned away with a giggle.

Handy laughed and decided to rub one foot against Yasmin's leg with no one watching. When the Smurfette felt it, she smirked at him when she decided to do the same. The light Smurf felt goosebumps appear from her touch and blushed more as he took another sip of his shake. The slightly-sew Smurfette twirled the straw in the shake and smiled at him while the other laughed a little at her actions still rubbing her foot more against him.

"So, anything else happened after our little trouble with you know who?" Handy asked.

"Well no, just the chat with Papa and that's pretty much it." She replied. "Also went to check on how the rides were working so far."

"That's good. All I did was help put the rest of the props together for the little show that they have going on later. Other than that, I kept thinking about you."

"Same here…" Yasmin lovingly sighed.

Handy smiled sweetly to her and goes to finish more on his shake as Yasmin took a few more sips and finished. "That was good!"

"It really hits the spot!" Handy said.

"It sure does! With a lovely evening like this it made it even more delicious!"

"True! Well…" Handy got up from his seat before he continued, "I'm just about ready to smurf some rides, are you?"

"Sure am! You pick the one you want! They're all guaranteed to be a liftload of fun!"

"I got one! How 'bout the roller smurfer?"

"Sounds good!" Yasmin got up quickly and said, "Come on before the line gets longer!"

Meanwhile after they had left, Brainy walked his way over to the café feeling woozy after riding the roller coaster with Clumsy and sick to his stomach. But when he got there, he was already too late for Handy and Yasmin already left.

"That's the last time I ever smurf on the roller smurfer… Ohhhh…" Brainy moaned in agony.

"Golly, that sure was fun, huh Brainy?" Clumsy laughed.

"Define 'fun', cause I'm about to smurf…" Brainy moaned more feeling queasy.

"Okay, Brainy! You stay here while I get us some milkshakes!"

Clumsy had then dashed off to get some milkshakes until Brainy held onto his mouth already about to lose his lunch after hearing what he said.

"I better smurf outta here before he gets back. Looks like they've already gone."

With that, the spectacled Smurf hurriedly goes to leave when afterwards, Clumsy eagerly took the shakes and went back to where Brainy was. "Hey Brainy! Uh, I got us some…" But he then realized that Brainy was already nowhere to be found and wondered. "Hey, where he'd go?"

Brainy managed to lose him and goes to find where Handy and Yasmin had gone. But once he found out where they were headed, he nearly fainted. "Oh no, not that again…!"

Yasmin was eagerly waiting in line with Handy until she said, "You sure you'll be able to handle it? I made it super-fast!" She teased with a smirk.

"Hehehe! I can handle anything you can dish out at!" the light replied. "Especially anything super-fast!"

"Well it's good to see you'll handle it! Oh! We're almost there!"

"Haha, I cannot wait!"

"I can't imagine how Yasmin would sew such a ride go that incredibly fast." Brainy said from afar after he had just gotten off that ride not too long ago. "I don't think my stomach could handle it the second time…!"

After a while, they finally made it to the ride and got a good spot at the front of the seats, they buckled up and waiting anticipated for it to start. And before they knew it, the ride made a small push and finally railed away to the top. Yasmin bounced happily as she glanced at Handy who waved his arms in the air having the time of his life and laughed.

Brainy just watched from where they were riding and had already felt dizzy from the ride going so fast in how he had went when he was on there. His head was beginning to spin when he nearly passed out seeing the roller coaster going really fast.

On the roller coaster, Yasmin laughed out loud and raised her arms up while she threw her head back while Handy placed his hands back on the railing and turned to Yasmin as she was having fun just being with him. Once the ride finally ended, they made their way to the exit and Yasmin couldn't help but laugh at what fun they had.

"That was so fun!"

"Whoa man!" Handy cried out. "That was so fun, I think I can go for another round, haha!"

"If you wanna I'm with you all the way!"

"Alright, let's get to it!"

The nerdy Smurf looked over to them as they were heading to go on again and couldn't even bear to watch anymore and slumped to the ground. As they got on, the Smurfette once more held onto the smaller Smurf tight with joy on her face at the fun they were having. Brainy wasn't able to see the bonding going on as he laid flat on the ground, fainted. On the ride, Handy looked to Yasmin as he smiled, enjoying the second ride with her.

A few minutes had passed and then the ride was just about over when the two finally got off. "Phew! All that laughing and screaming got me exhausted!" Yasmin said after the ride.

"Aww c'mon I was just gettin' warmed up!" Handy said feeling his adrenaline running. "It felt nice when you were hangin' on me the whole time."

"Well there were parts where I did feel I needed to hold on to someone." the designer laughed.

"Hehehe, you are just something, Yasmin!"

"And you're my everything."

Handy then felt his eyes light up and gave her a warm smile with Yasmin giving him a cheeky smile in return.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Handy spoke. "You've always been there for me even if I was down."

"You've done the same for me, that's all I need from you." Yasmin replied.

Then the light Smurf sighed happily and took her hand as they walk off to find another ride they could go on. The sewer Smurfette gladly followed him to look as well what other ride got their attention.

Meanwhile, Clumsy went looking for Brainy as he found him unconscious on the ground. He quickly ran to him and aided his side to make sure he was alright as the spectacled Smurf moaned.

"Brainy! Brainy!" he cried. "Oh golly! Are you alright?!"

"Ohhh… Wha…? What in smurfs happened…?" Brainy gained his conscious back.

"Phew! Thank smurfnes yur alright! You passed out I think."

"Ohh… Thanks, Clumsy. It really must've been something I smurfed."

"I think so, Brainy. Uh, you wanna go home?"

"I think I'll be alright. Just need to get my bearings. Can you help me up?"

"Oh, sure." Then the accident-prone Smurf carefully got him and helped him up.

"Thank you." The Smurf apprentice adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"So uh, where you wanna go?" Clumsy asked.

"Away from the rides that's for sure." Brainy was definitely done with Smurf rides for one day after just going on one. "I don't think I'm gonna go on another for the rest of the evening."

"Oh uh, okay Brainy. Wanna sit down?"

Brainy didn't want to hurt Clumsy since he was in him way of trying to spy on the other two Smurf, but felt since he helped him out, he could use a small rest and sighed. "I don't see why not."

"Alright, Brainy. Just hold on t'me tight and we'll find a bench somewhere." Clumsy smiled at him.

The brainiac then held on to him still feeling a little sick. He hadn't realized how much Clumsy has been to him helping him out whenever he needed him. Later Clumsy finally spotted a free bench and made his way over. Once he set Brainy down on the bench, he looked to him and said, "Oh, I'm gonna go get ya some water. Be right back!"

"No problem." Brainy replied back.

And as Clumsy went off to get him some water from the well, the other Smurf sighed and slumped on the bench. "What's the use?" he began. "Every time I want to investigate on those two, something always gets in the way. Maybe if Papa is able to find out for himself his way, I won't have to worry about having to deal with any more problems."

Afterwards, Clumsy came back with a big cup of water saying, "Here ya go, Brainy."

"Thanks."

Brainy took the cup from him and slowly sipped some of it as he glanced among the crowd who were having fun. The innocent Smurf then sat next to the Smurf in glasses and remained silent for a little while watching the crowd. Soon the nerd's eyes turn to Clumsy and felt very content even though he couldn't stand having him around at times; he was still someone he could look up to who was loyal and mostly his only friend. Clumsy then gave out a quiet sigh until he turned to Brainy and gave him a smile once he noticed he was looking at him.

Once Clumsy noticed him, Brainy looked down to his cup and traced the edge with his fingertip stuttering, "Umm…"

"Uh, yeah Brainy?"

"Nothing. I'm just so caught up about the other day. I told Papa last night what I had seen, but he said he still needs possible proof whether or not these two are in a relationship."

Clumsy had then felt himself frown at what Brainy was talking about. He did see that Handy and Yasmin DID share something, but he felt bad that he was hiding it from Brainy. Because he knew that if told him he'd go directly to Papa Smurf.

"And to be honest, I don't know how I would feel if two Smurfs were to feel the same way." Brainy said. "It's all so confusing and yet so very different."

"Uh… would it be alright to accept it?"

"That's the answer I do not know. That's why I must know from Papa if it's okay or not to commit such a thing."

"Well uh… I'd accept it."

"R-really?" Brainy's eyes widened as he looked to him after hearing what the Smurf just said.

"Sure uh, Papa Smurf says there's no rules in love. So why judge?"

"Just like how impossible Yasmin's love was for that plane?"

"But they tried to make it work."

"You're right about that. But what if she and Handy could make that work with each other?"

"Uh, then I'd feel happy fur'em."

"Hmmm… I'm still a bit skeptical about it. I shouldn't say it's a bad thing, but it's something I never came across before."

"Maybe we should let happ'n. Could be a good thing in the end."

"But I do still wonder how Papa Smurf is going to take if this was really happening."

"But Brainy, he's Papa Smurf he loves us all like we are."

"Yes, he does love all his Smurfs. But we'll see when that day comes."

Clumsy had then frowned and looked away. Brainy's words were getting him doubtful about Papa Smurf's reaction to Handy and Yasmin's new relationship. But he had still hoped that their leader would accept it for when he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Handy and Yasmin were on the Ferris Wheel having more fun as they suddenly stop at the top, seeing a whole view of Smurf Village.

"Wow…!" Handy exclaimed. "You can smurf everything from up here! You really outdid yourself, Yasmin!"

"Made it high enough so we could get a good view." Yasmin said. "And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far."

"You kiddin'? I'm having a blast! Everything looks so smurfy you can almost smurf the whole forest!"

"And it's good to have this view with you." the fashion designer smiled to him.

"I second that!" the light Smurf looked to her with a cheeky grin with Yasmin in return covering her mouth hiding a smile with a giggle. "Hehehe, you're just too cute!" Handy said.

"And you're a hunk of Smurf!"

Handy then placed a arm around Yasmin's shoulder and pulled her into an embracive hug as Yasmin happily hugged him back. "And what's this for?" the little Smurfette asked.

"For bein' adorable, hehe!"

"Aww!" Yasmin laughed more. "Oh you!"

The light Smurf then laughed more and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before the Ferris Wheel started moving again. The fashion designer Smurfette smiled to him sweetly and as they road little longer until they finally reached the bottom. She along with Handy got off and kept that same smile. This night was now becoming more than just fun at the amusement park. It was now less like a date.

As they left, Smurfette had noticed them while she was standing in line to go on the Ferris Wheel with Vanity. Grouchy was with them and was holding Baby Smurf the whole time. Handy smiled happily to Yasmin as they walked by while Smurfette saw how happy he was.

"It's good to see Handy's alright." She said with a small smile.

"Come on, Smurfette! We're next!" Vanity said holding his mirror as he takes her hand for her to come along.

"Oh! Of course Vanity!" She then followed along and gave one quick last look at Handy until the two sat down as the ride started to move making them airborne.

"Oh, I bet the view up at the top is just as lovely as I am! ...Well, almost." the narcissist Smurf said looking in his mirror adoring himself.

"Oh yes it is." Smurfette replied turning to him and giggled.

"And I bet Baby is having a smurfy time. Especially being with Grouchy who he can rely on."

"Yes, he needs to have some fun just like the other Smurfs. And what better fun than watching the smurfy view at the Ferris Wheel."

"Hey, Grouchy!" Vanity called down to the scowling grump from below who was also on the ride. "How's the view from up here? Doesn't just give you that smurfy feeling?"

"I hate 'that smurfy feeling'!" Grouchy retorted. "And I hate the view from up here!"

"Oh come on, Grouchy!" The girl with the long golden tresses said to him. "It's a very nice view of the forest. Look, even Baby's having a good time."

Knowing him, he looked down to Baby babbling and cooing happily until the little one looked up to him. He couldn't help but give a small smile at him even though he didn't care for anything else besides Baby. At least he was lucky to have him around to enjoy the night's festivities.

"So how are you enjoying this evening, Vanity?" Smurfette asked him.

"Simply wonderful, Smurfette! Everything is just as what we smurfed! And to believe that the smurf cream is back, I can't wait to try out the new flavors!"

"Me neither! I'd love to see what's on the new menu!"

"Yasmin and Greedy really outdone themselves when he first made them. Remember how that all turned out? It was crazy at first in who was the one who invented this idea."

"Oh yes." The girl rolled her eyes at the memory. "But it's good to see them work together again."

"Oh yes, and not have to worry about that anymore."

"That's true. So it's settled, once we're off the ride we'll go for some smurf cream!"

"My treat!"

Smurfette laughed at what he said and then continued to enjoy the ride with him before they were ready to get off.

Chapter 14. A Night to Remember

Elsewhere, Handy decided to take Yasmin to go watch a small play some of the Smurfs put together while the others in the audience were enjoying the show. Yasmin had found a nice spot for her and Handy to sit so they could get a good view at the play and had a small bag of popcorn with her. "So, what are we watching this evening?"

"I think this is a rendition of how we all traveled for the Smurfstone to get it to going again after it was running out of time." Handy recalled.

"Oh I don't remember." Yasmin said scratching the back of her head, "That was a bit scary!"

"And we almost smurfed after we aged so quickly!"

"Yeah, it was like one of those 'You see your life flash through your eyes' moments."

"Good thing that's not going to happen again for a long time."

"Goodness I hope not. Too much trouble." The little Smurfette pouted as Handy looked to her and gave her a small smile. Yasmin glanced at him and smiled back until she turned back to the stage and saw the others already getting the stage ready, "Oh! It's starting."

Handy turned to see that the show was starting as the Smurfs on stage were playing the roles of the Smurfs who went on the quest with Grandpa to restore the stone. He saw one of them dressed like Papa and couldn't help but laugh. The designer laughed next to him and whispered, "It's kinda cute seeing other Smurfs dress up like us."

"It is." The light Smurf whispered back, "Especially the one posing as Brainy is hilarious!"

"Yes!" Yasmin giggled, "Good thing he's not here. He'd be nagging about how he doesn't look anything like that and all."

However, while the play was still going, Brainy came around as he saw the Smurfs on stage and saw one Smurf acting like him in a negative manner.

"What in smurf name is this? I don't sound like that! They're smurfing it all wrong!"

Just as she heard the annoying voice of his, Yasmin sighed and face palmed, "I had to summon him, didn't I?"

Handy laughed and turned to the nerdy Smurf, "Hey Brainy, lighten up! It's just a play!"

"Hmph! As if some Smurf don't know how to act and smurf their role the right way!"

"You're not the only one who comes out in the play. They're also playing our role and you don't see us making a fuss over it."

Brainy just gives him a glare as he then goes to sit down as Clumsy came and sat with him, "Oh! The play's started!" the little klutz noticed, "What we watchin' tonight?"

The smarty pants is annoyed with them playing as him and continued with his little rant, "When the others smurfed the Smurfstone to restore its longevity so we Smurfs could live a 1,000 years more." He moaned while the Smurf up on stage in how he's portraying him sounded like an insult.

"Oh golly! I remember that! It was so scary! I thought we were gonna smurf!" Clumsy said out loud as his friend with glasses doesn't say anything and just slumps in him seat perturbed with the performance.

Handy watched one of the Smurfs playing as Yasmin and had to giggle a little of how that Smurf played as her, it was very cute in some way. But like him, Yasmin watched as the Smurf imitated them in their quest and when she spotted the one that was playing her role and smirked to Handy, "Do I really sound like that?" She asked with a laugh.

"In a way, yeah. But no Smurf can be like you."

She giggled at his words and looked over to the Smurf playing Handy's part, "And no Smurf can top you. Not even in pencil!"

"Only the best." the light Smurf winks to her as he winks an eye showing off his eye shows.

Yasmin playfully nudged him and covered her bright red blush, "Not in public, silly! I'll squeal out loud if you keep it up!" she said while Handy laughed and wrapped a arm around her, rubbing her shoulder in a friendly manner before turning again to watch the show. This had made the designer give out a happy sigh and decided to just sit back and watch the rest of the play.

But from the distance, Brainy saw them from where he was sitting and just looked back to the show, still puzzled about their relationship if it were true. Clumsy on the other hand, just sat there smiling at the play but did take small glances at Brainy noticing him suspicious look. "You alright, Brainy?"

He sighed feeling rather annoyed, "Of course I am, Clumsy. It's just I still can't wonder if they're actually hiding it. As if nothing is wrong, but at the same time, there is something smurfing on with those two."

All the suspicion Brainy had been having on the duo for the past days was really making him uncomfortable, he does know that they do have a relationship like he suspected, but couldn't he just let it pass even for a small moment?

"Uhh, why don't ya let'em say it when they feel ready? If there's somethin' goin' on…"

"Because I want to know sooner or later, especially if it's a certain act that may or may not be acceptable."

"Golly…" he really didn't like Brainy's determination of finding out, knowing he could get into or get them into serious trouble, but mostly for him with Handy if he ever so dares to say it out loud.

Later on after the show was over, everyone began to applaud all except Brainy. Once everyone was finished, they left their seats as they continue to go play and go on some rides. Handy helped Yasmin out as they leave to go look for someplace else to go to have fun before the fireworks would start now that it was getting darker.

"Well, where to now?" Yasmin smiled at him.

'Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm, well we already went on some rides, had some smurf cream, watched the play…" The fashionista tapped a finger on her cheek, "How about we go for a walk around the rest of the festival?"

"Sure!" Handy agreed, "The fireworks should start soon anyhow, so we can do that."

"Alright!" And with that, they took a nice stroll around the festival watching all the other Smurfs enjoying their self as Handy watched the others having a great time without any worries as he walked side by side with Yasmin. To break the small silence between them, the smart Smurfette turned to Handy and smiled softly to him.

"I had a really great time…"

"So did I." he grinned, "You're the best thing that's ever happened this evening."

"And you sure know how to show a Smurf a good time. I hope we can do this again but without having to hide it."

"We will. We'll have that chance. And we'll do it together."

Yasmin smiled at him with hope in her eyes, feeling more confidence in talking to Papa Smurf sometime soon about it. The light worker Smurf smiled back at her and let out a sigh as he gazed into those adoring eyes of hers. Just as they walked, Yasmin noticed small groups of Smurfs walking to a certain area and gasped, "Handy, I think the fireworks are about to start!"

"Let's get smurfin'!" he then goes and takes her hand as they hurriedly run to where the fireworks were going to set off along with the other Smurfs joining in the middle of the village.

Yasmin started looking around and told Handy, "Let's find a good spot!"

The other starts looking also until he finds a place not far from where they were, "There's a good place to watch them!" he points to the where there was a latter leading up to one of the Smurf houses on the roof, "We can get a better view on one of the houses. I see a few others doing that."

"That's a good idea! Come on!" Yasmin said and hurriedly took him by the hand and ran.

As they arrived, the smaller Smurf let Yasmin go up first before he began to follow her. After they made it to the top, they sat in the middle and looked over to where the other Smurfs were sitting on the other houses and figured no one else was going to come sit with them besides him and Yasmin. The little designer made herself comfortable and scooted closer to Handy, "Now this is a good spot!"

"Yeah! And we have the whole roof to ourselves!"

"This is gonna be so sweet!"

"I wonder when Jokey's gonna set them off."

"It'll be when we least expect it I'm sure. So it can be a 'surprise'."

"Jokey is always full of surprises." The light Smurf kicked back and laid on his back with his arms behind his head, "Just hope he doesn't try and fool us with anything we least expect from the little jokester."

"Oh, he can have anything up his sleeve. Just gotta know when he'll use it."

"Well if anything, he'll know how to end this night with a 'bang'!" Handy laughed.

"He sure will!" Yasmin then looked up, waiting for the first firework to blow.

Her secret mate decided to do the same and looked up as well waiting for them to start… until all of a sudden the first rocket shoots into the sky bursting into colorful bright lights.

At first the designer gasped by the sudden explosion until she saw the colors in the sky and smiled wide, "Wow…he did surprise me." She laughed softly.

Handy smiled up to her as he looked back up to the night sky and the next rocket shot up along with two more after the second one. He was in awe, beginning to sit back up while the fireworks illuminated all over the village and the Smurfs.

The other Smurf kept her gaze on the sky at all the colors and shapes forming with every firework, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it really is…"

"Jokey really outdid himself this year."

"He most certainly did." He then turns to Yasmin who was still watching the fireworks and watches her looking to the skies bursting.

Just as the fireworks continued for a small while, the last one came and it was the biggest but most colorful of all. Yasmin felt her eyes widen with astonishment and whispered, "Wow…" It really was a great show of lights in the night sky, but she didn't notice Handy scooting closer and let his hands wrap around her. She gave a small jump until she turned to Handy and smiled as the lightman brings her into a soft, embracive hug and placing Yasmin's head to his chest.

"Yasmin…" He whispered softly as Yasmin nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes at feeling his warm body. Handy strokes the back of her head and felt his heart was more content with Yasmin in his arms making his little female sigh softly, "This night just got better…"

"We can make this last longer back at my place… As long it's alright with you."

"Oh really?" Yasmin gave him a devilish look, "Then I'm up for it…"

Handy looked to her with a lustful look which caused his lover to giggle and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The smart one blushed slightly and smiled before he lets go of her, getting himself up and helped Yasmin onto her feet before they head back down. Yasmin got off safely from the roof along with Handy close by as her small mate looked around his surroundings so no other Smurf was around while the others were ready to get down from the roof and hang around more at the festival. Then he took a hold of Yasmin's hand and walked her back to his home which was furthest away from the festivities. After they made it Handy's house, Yasmin smiled widely at him.

"You ready for this?"

Handy looked to her with a smirk on his face as he opened the door for her, "Ready as I'll ever be." He said making Yasmin blush.

He then closed the door and made the intention to pick Yasmin up and carry her bridal style while her forehead and hat brushed up against his as the little one nuzzled closer to his face and hugged him by the neck. The hard-working Smurf smiled as he nuzzles her in return and holds her closer in his arms and whispers, "I had a great time with you this evening…"

"So did I… We should really do this more often."

"Yeah…It was heaven being here with you."

"Oh, I still feel in heaven alright…"

"You are my heaven…" He said with a husk as Yasmin looked to him with hooded eyes and cupped his cheek bringing their faces close. His nose touched up against the designer's. He smiled softly until his eyes closed and planted a soft, passionate kiss on Yasmin's lips.

Yasmin kissed back and felt herself let out small moans at the feeling between them while Handy's heart raced feeling his face flush as he continues to plant kisses on her lips. The fashion designer accepted each one and smiled to him more, "You're one in a million, Handy…"

"Same to you, Yasmin."

The smaller sighed and rested herself on his chest while Handy smiles more at her and then walks into his room carrying her. As he reaches his room, he walks over to the bed and sits at the edge with Yasmin still in his arms. Handy later let her down into his bed as the designer leaned back and waited for the brains to join her where she was, but shortly after, she saw him crawl up onto the bed and hover over her as he looks down to her. Yasmin brought her arms around his hips and touched noses with him while Handy giggles and rubs his nose against hers.

Yasmin gave out a small laugh and took an opportunity to give him a small kiss, her love returns the kiss and lets out a loving sigh, "Yasmin…"

"Handy…"

"I love you… I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I couldn't think anyone better to spend my life with…"

"I feel the same way. 'Cuz of you, I'm happier now I have someone to love me back."

"And I'm glad to have someone without a distance…" Yasmin smiled to him and hugged him close.

Handy hugged her back placing his hand to the back of her head and whispered, "I'll always be here for you, because you've more than my best friend."

"I know I'll always count on you…"

Handy then brings her up more and looks deeper into her eyes, gazing upon them and breathes out saying, "My Yasmin…"

"My everything…"

After the touching scene, Handy did an unexpected approach and slammed his mouth against hers and gives her a deep, long kiss and doesn't ever try to break the kiss. Yasmin's eyes widened at the sudden surprise from Handy but still managed to kiss back with the same force making Handy moan a little from the excitement and let his tongue slide inside her mouth and licks over her tongue, tasting her taste buds.

Yasmin felt her face heat up with lust and began to sweat as the smaller Smurf brings her closer as his chest pressed up against Yasmin's while her parts her mouth to exchange saliva and pant in between. The designer panted slowly and looked to him with hooded eyes, "...Make me yours…"

With that said he takes that offer and claims what was rightfully hers by snatching Yasmin's straps as they dangle off her arms and lets her clothes fall halfway to her lower half. Yasmin took a hold of Handy's and took them off while she smirked at him. It got the light mate's attention as he gives her a sinister look as he was already hard while he goes to pull the rest of Yasmin's clothing with his already semi-hard, "Aren't you lookin' sexy tonight?" he said as one eyebrow raises up and smirks to her with hooded eyes.

"Can't help if I try to be for the most beautiful Smurfette in the world." Yasmin smirked and laughed.

"You are one heck of a chick anysmurf could ever have."

"No I think that's you. The one of a kind Handy."

Handy laughed to her until something came to his mind, "...Hey. I was wonderin'... Can we try something new?"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well… I was thinkin' maybe instead of you bein' at the bottom, that you can be on top this time. That is that I still get to…"

"Oh! Of course, I don't have any trouble with that."

Handy smiled and then switched places with her as he lays on the bed and has Yasmin kneeling on top of him. The submissive one kissed him once more to begin their love fest as his lover kisses him back and looks up to him as he bucks her hips upwards and makes Yasmin spread her legs wider so he could find her entrance.

Yasmin gave out a gasp and closed her eyes at the moment touching her chest with Handy's and began to thrust on him. Handy moans louder and pushed herself in and out, feeling Yasmin's inner walls tightening around his member. The Smurfette with a pencil husked at their intimate moment and continued to thrust, slowly putting a bit more force as Handy panted faster and sweated immensely as he placed both his gripping arms to Yasmin's hips while he penetrated deeper inside her.

Yasmin began to moan out loud and sweat uncontrollably at her grip until she heard her love say something.

"Ahh… Yasmin…!" he grips her hips harder and heaves heavily through his chest with sweat drizzling down it.

"Handy!" she then goes to thrust more on him and kissed him deeply. Handy accepts the kiss and lets her play around with his tongue as he begins to move one hand to Yasmin's hardened smurf and starts to stroke it carefully. At feeling her lover's finger on her sensible member, she gripped on his wrists while smiling in their kiss.

Handy kisses her deeper until he breaks the kiss and throws his head back, bucking her lower body more upwards inside Yasmin and let out a loud yell. He panted and pumped Yasmin's blue phallus harder as he looks up to her with heavy hooded eyes. This caused Yasmin to chant his name over and over sinking her fingers in his arms at the pressure from both Smurfs. Her lover does the same and chants her name and licks her lips at the sensation building up inside both of them while he thrusts her harder at a faster pace along with her pumping.

"Handy!" Yasmin cried, feeling herself heat up more.

"Yasmin! Oh yes…!" The other responded with grunts and moans louder along with his panting as he was already nearing to her orgasm while he pumps Yasmin at the same speed as her thrusting.

Out of the silence, the brains let out a yelp finally reaching her limit in the love fest, just like her, Handy gasps as he feels Yasmin's warm cum shoot onto his stomach and chest and suddenly cries aloud and lets his all-out inside of Yasmin with his body arching back and emptying the last bit of essence he had in her.

With letting everything out in their moment, Yasmin slumped on top of Handy and panted like crazy as the other did the same, he panted fast and heavily while both their bodies were drenched in sweat and their afterglow basked around them. He held her tight and locked his legs around hers, "Haa… Hah… Yasmin…"

"Oh Handy…" She said resting her head on his chest.

Handy then calms down his breathing and smiles down to her as he rests his head on hers, "That was the best we ever smurfed."

"It was, really. Not only did the day start good but it ended well too."

"You were just incredible. And ya still are!"

"I think you're better at it!" the smaller laughed out loud. Handy joined her in her laughter and cuddled her closer, nuzzling her face in his.

"I can't wait to finally show my love for you without having to hide it from anyone."

"I know, me too. Oh Yasmin, I love you!" Handy cheered as he hugs her tighter.

"I love you too!"

The smart builder sighed happily and stroked Yasmin's head while he looked up to the ceiling and thought about what it'd be like when everyone found out they were dating and what they would think. But he didn't notice that his lover peeked a bit to see him and noticed his puzzled look, "Hey, are you alright?"

Handy looked back down to her and gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I am. Just thinkin' how the others would think of us when we let them know."

Yasmin remained silent for a bit and looked away and back at him, "Well, I don't think they'd take it that bad, would they?"

"I don't think they would unless we'd tell Papa. But I'm still curious at what they might think of us. Let alone if Brainy still keeps buggin' us…"

"Ugh, I dunno. But I'm still thinking positive about the whole thing, maybe he won't mind. Sure, he'll get surprised at first, but he'll accept it later on."

"Yeah, I have some faith in it. At least we still have each other."

"That's the most important thing. And you'll see there's nothing to fear." Yasmin smiled at him.

"Again, what would I do without you?" He asked with a smile.

"Not much I think." The smarter teased with a giggle.

"Hey now…!" Handy laughed as he goes to kiss her on the cheek and realized that Yasmin got a little of her own essence on him. "Oh! I guess uh, we got a little carried away." Yasmin said.

"Yeah. You have a little right where you were laying on me."

Yasmin looked at herself and blushed, "Oh my… uh… I think we should clean ourselves up…"

Handy blushed and looked at her thinking of something he might regret, "Well… if you want, I can help you out there."

"Oh?"

The sweet one sits her up from the bed as he does the same. He looks to her and then to where some of her essence touched his skin. Then carefully, he takes a hold of Yasmin and lowers her head as he starts to give a small lick to her neck and begins to clean off her secreted essence with his tongue. Yasmin blushed and her eyes widen at the touch of his tongue on her skin she then felt a tingle at her action, "Oh!" Was all she could say.

Her light lover felt his face flush as he licked more off of her and trailed his tongue lower licking the rest of her.

"Oh my god, Handy!" Yasmin laughed out loud.

He continued to lick a little more until he was done as he licked his lips and looked to her with hooded eyes, "You're not so bad… You taste sweeter than the smurf cream."

"Now that's something I wasn't expecting!" Yasmin laughed, "You have more surprises than Jokey!"

"Yeah, you can say that!" He laughed as the designer smiled to him and cuddled closer, making Handy rest his head on hers and lets her lay on his chest.

"I love you, Handy… so much."

"I love you too… with all my heart."

Just as she rested her head on his chest and the steady breathing of the other Smurf, Yasmin felt herself growing tired and began to close her eyes. Handy smiled softly looking down at her as he lay back down into the bed with Yasmin resting comfortably in his embrace as she snuggled more into him and after a while she began to snore on him. The light Smurf giggles as he looked to her sleeping on his chest as he goes to pull the covers up to keep her warm. He then kissed her cheek softly and got himself comfortable, letting out a deep sigh escaping his throat. He then whispers as he closes his eyes, "Smurfy dreams."

Chapter 15. Hurt and Rage

A few days later as morning arose, both Handy and Yasmin were fast asleep in Yasmin's bed, for as they switched sleeping over each others houses on and off. And just as the sun was beginning to rise, the model began to stir and moan. She soon woke up from her slumber and yawned as she stretched out her arms and then looked over to Handy with a tired smile.

The light Smurf was snoring soundly breathing in from his chest as Yasmin laughed quietly and looked out the window already hearing the birds sing. She then turned to see her clock and remembered it was time to get ready to start off their day was they normally did.

"Oh, right on time for breakfast." Yasmin said and then turned back to Handy and shook him softly. "Handy, wake up."

He could feel his female slowly waking him up and opened one eye as he smiled softly at her saying, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, love." the Smurfette in the visor smiled softly in return. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Before he answered, Handy stretched his arms out and sat up a little. "Really smurfy. It's been a couple of days since we've been together."

"It sure has. And I really missed you in those days."

"Hehe, can't get enough of Handy to make ya feel all smurfy."

"Oh yes, I need my dose often, hehe!"

"You sure do come in 'yasmin' when I need ya." the worker Smurf said after kissing her on the cheek. "I guess that's the reason you were given that name." he laughed.

"Oh you!" the fashion laughed happily. "Well anyway, it's time for breakfast. We should get going."

"I'm right with you, hun." Handy replied as he later got out of Yasmin's bed and went to put on his clothes.

Yasmin went to look around for her clothes, and just as she did, she adjusted her hat everything along with the visor. And as she got dressed, she waited for Handy to finish. After her light lover had finished, he stretched himself more and got his blood flowing pumping with his muscles to start off the new day. He then went over to Yasmin and gave her another kiss, but on the lips and was ready to head out. Yasmin gladly kissed him back and followed him out of her house.

They soon headed over to the mess hall as some of the Smurfs were already eating. As they both walked in, Handy spotted two seats available right where Papa was sitting along with Clumsy. For some reason, Brainy had not been with them and was a bit relieved for once that he wasn't.

"Over where Papa there's two seats." Handy pointed out.

"Oh, right! Let's go before someone beats us!" Yasmin walked ahead for the seat as Handy followed.

While their great leader was talking to the other Smurfs, Papa Smurf soon saw Handy and Yasmin coming their way as his expression changed to a big smile behind his white beard. "Oh, good morning guys! Please, have a seat!"

"Mornin' Papa Smurf!" Yasmin said as she took her seat. "Had a good sleep last night?"

"Very good, Yasmin." their leader smiled humbly. "Everything is very smurfy as it should."

"It definitely is, Papa! Hiya, Clumsy!" Handy waved to the klutzy Smurf as he went to take a seat as well.

"Oh! Hey, Handy! Yasmin!" Clumsy spoke. "Good to see ya."

"Say, where's Brainy?" Handy asked as he played along knowing he wasn't around. "I figure he'd be with you guys."

"Uh, I don't know either." Clumsy replied curiously. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"Hm, maybe he lost his glasses again or something?" Yasmin wondered.

"To be honest," Papa began, "I don't know where's he been lately. Just the other day, he was busy with something and said he needed some time to himself. Since then, he really hasn't been around. I sure hope he's alright. It's not like him to pass up on breakfast."

The Smurfette with the pink pencil then grew silent at what Papa just said. She then began to suspect that maybe it had something to do with her and Handy once more since he's been very insistent in what they've been up to. "Yeah… I hope."

"I don't like the sound of this." Handy whispered to her. "Maybe we should look into it later and see what he's up to. I've just had about enough of this."

"So have I, at first it was annoying, but now it's enraging…!" Yasmin whispered back.

"Tell me about it…"

"So, guys, has anything new been smurfing with you lately?" Papa asked them.

"Huh?" Yasmin had lost her train of thought thinking about what was eating Brainy and replied anxiously, "Oh, um no, Papa just the daily work."

"And me gettin' these guys goin' to do all the work!" Handy implied as a placed a hand on his winked eye.

Their eldest leader laughed at their response and said, "Well, it's good to see things are going along great. Sooner or later I might need something else from you two and maybe a few other Smurfs to go along with in the future when I know what I need for my potions."

"Don't worry you can always count on us for anything, Papa Smurf!" the fashion model replied.

"Hehehe, I'm sure I can." Papa replied back with Yasmin smiling sweetly at him.

"Man, I'm beginning to get a bit hungry." the smartman said, feeling anxious. "I wonder if Greedy knows we've smurfed here a little late."

And right on cue, the cooking Smurf came out with two well served dishes of cheese omelets and went right to them. "Don't worry Handy, I knew you two weren't here so I saved some omelets for you!" Greedy said happily.

"Oh great! Thanks Greedy! And thanks for bringing up the smurf cream again back at the festival, it was smurfy!"

"It was no problem." the glutton Smurf said. "I didn't even know it would be such a hit after it came back. I guess the Smurfs really liked it."

"I sure did! Especially when you and Yasmin came up with the idea in the first place!" Handy replied giving a rough pat on Yasmin's back.

The slightly-sew Smurfette laughed a bit and later rubbed his back with the force Handy used to pat her. "Easy there, small guy! But yeah it was a good idea to bring back the ice cream."

"We really enjoyed it!" Handy said.

"We're glad to hear that!" Yasmin replied.

"We really are!" Greedy added. "And meanwhile I can start thinking of new flavors to add!"

"Sounds smurfy!" the light Smurf replied as he gave him a thumbs up.

Greedy started to laugh and then went back to the kitchen to see what else he could cook later on for tonight's dinner. And just as he left, Yasmin began to whisper to Handy once more, "So you wanna do a little investigating of our own about Brainy?"

"Sure." the light Smurf whispered back, "He's been spying on us, so we'll get him back."

"Good, now he'll know how it feels."

"Hm? What was that?" Papa couldn't help but hear over their conversation and was curious to what they were talking about.

"Oh, nothin' Papa Smurf!" Handy changed the subject. "Just planning on what we're gonna do for today is all!" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah Papa! It's nothing important, hehe!" Yasmin replied.

However, Papa was a bit confused but soon shrugged it off as he went to finish his meal. Just as she saw Papa not ask anymore, Yasmin gave a quiet sigh and started eating her breakfast.

"Phew… That was close." Handy said and began to eat his breakfast as well.

"It was…" Yasmin replied with relief.

* * *

Later after they finished their breakfast, Yasmin and Handy headed out to see what was exactly going on with the nosy Smurf himself wanting to reveal them for a while after suspecting too much on their personal life.

"Would you think Brainy's still at him house at this time?" Handy wondered. "He really hasn't been around since this morning after what Papa Smurf had told us."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day." Yasmin replied, "But it wouldn't hurt to pay a little visit to see what's going on with him."

"Yeah. I mean seriously, why can't he just leave us alone and let us tell Papa on our own when we're ready?"

"I don't know! And I'm sure that if he tells Papa Smurf before us he'll make us look bad!"

"Well, starting today, I'm gonna straighten that Smurf and show him who's boss!" Handy cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, okay but we don't wanna cause trouble with Papa Smurf."

"Let's just get this over with so I can be less stressed without this Smurf gettin' in the way."

And as they were heading towards Brainy's, Clumsy came out from the mess hall and overheard them talking about Brainy when they were onto him about finding out about them. "Gosh, I gotta get to Brainy and find out what's going on…" Clumsy whispered to himself.

"Oh, that's mothersmurfer…" Handy cussed. "Just wait until I get my hands on him. He's gone way too far this time!"

As they were already walking over to Brainy's, Clumsy suddenly ran over to his house before the duo could reach it first, he tried his best to not trip and made it in time. He banged on the door quickly and loudly so he could hear him and shouted, "Brainy! Open up! It's me, Clumsy!"

From inside the Smurf's house, Brainy was working on his quotations for his next series of his books as he suddenly heard the knocking on his door. He got so tied up in his work when he got distracted and made it over to his door to go answer it and saw the Smurf himself with his hat drooping over his eyes.

"Clumsy, what in smurfs are you doing interrupting me while I'm trying write down my newest quotations of Brainy Smurf?" the brainiac asked wondering why he had came.

"I'm sorry Brainy, but there's gonna be somethin' goin' on!" Clumsy cried. "Handy's on his way here with Yasmin! And he's mad!"

"Really?" Brainy was very much surprised that they were heading their way over to his house. "Looks like they figured I was onto them for the past few weeks. Looks like the plan I've came up with not too long ago is starting just as I expected."

"...What do ya mean?" Clumsy asked, feeling confused.

"Come in, I'll tell you all about it."

"But...bu…" But before the accident-prone Smurf would continue, he went with him in his house even though he still feared about what would happen now that Handy was getting closer to where they were.

"I knew from the start that they would catch on after I had found out about Yasmin going over to Handy's place that one night when he needed her." Brainy began to explain, "After a while, I thought it was nothing more than a mere friendly sleepover. But that was when I started noticing that they were acting very differently around each other. They've been spending way too much time with each other than they normally do ever since we went to go smurf the ingredients for Papa and when we went to go follow them that day when they set off to go retrieve the last of the ingredients for Papa's spell."

"Oh golly." Clumsy said as he then recalled that intimate moment that he still hadn't told his nerdy friend about. He now felt even more insecure to tell him with what he was going to after knowing what this Smurf in the glasses planned on doing. "But Brainy, what about now? Handy's really mad and he's comin' here!"

"Just watch, Clumsy." Brainy reminded him. "There's a reason why I've been planning this and it's a good thing that I did, leading them to wonder where I've been smurfing just to get them going. I'll get my proof so Papa can finally know and see what he thinks when he discovers that-"

But as soon as he could finish, a sudden loud bang came coming from the front door to his house with the Smurf with the yellow pencil yelling out, "BRAINY SMURF!"

"...Right on schedule." Brainy spoke out.

"Oh no…" Clumsy whispered as he shrunk down to the floor all freaked out from Handy.

On the other side of the door, Yasmin was a bit nervous as well with Handy's sudden attitude. She didn't like that idea where this was going the Smurf with the short temper himself. "Handy, I think this is going a little out of hand, we were just gonna see what he was doing, not cause something!"

"I'm sorry Yasmin." Handy turned to her. "But this has gone long enough, and I can't take it anymore!" Then he went and knocked on the door again loudly and shouted, "Brainy! I know you're in there! Open up or I'll smurf it down!"

From inside, Clumsy gulped feeling scared at the tone of Handy's voice. "Oh golly…"

And as he was feeling prepared, Brainy went over to open the door, seeing he was waiting for this moment to come and talk face to face with the brute Smurf with the fierce fire in his eyes as he saw him. "Oh, hello Handy!" the nerd sweet talked him for the moment. "And Yasmin, what a surprise! What brings the two of you here?"

"Don't play dumb, Brainy." Handy walked inside as he faced up to him knowing Brainy's tone of attitude wasn't working. "We know exactly what's been smurfin' on!"

"Why what on Earth do you mean?" Brainy asked, faking his curiosity.

"Stop it!" the smaller Smurf yelled. "We both know what you're trying to pull and it's not gonna work! We know for the last couple of weeks you've been spying on us! And this all ends today, right now!"

"Okay, Handy. You got me." the Smurf in the glasses finally admitted. "And yes, this is all going to end today just as I smurfed it."

"What are you talking about?" Yasmin had asked as she felt a knot in her stomach while Clumsy had cowered in the back with what was happening.

"The night when you smurfed over to Handy's." Brainy began, "And the time when we smurfed to the island when you two were alone. And the other times when you were smurfing along in the village." However, he did not bring up when he and Clumsy went to go follow them that other time. "I know what's been going on between you two, and I know for a fact that you're hiding it!"

"Hiding what Brainy?!" Handy said. "Why are you so obsessed in wanting to know about our personal business?! It's not even your business to snoop into whatever we're doing! And you're actin' like you have a smurfin' problem with it!"

"Uh, Brainy-" But Clumsy tried to get in on the conversation and was interrupted by Yasmin speaking.

"Seriously Brainy, it's getting out of hand! We can't walk around the village or even eat right with you watching over us! What's the deal?! What are you so obsessed about?!"

"Spill it out Brainy!" the hard worker demanded. "What's gotten you so mad that you need to know what's smurfin' on between us?!"

But soon Clumsy felt the tension grow between them and really feared for what Brainy would say next with this growing madness. An awkward silence filled the room for about a minute. Both Handy and Yasmin were already anxious to know but had already known that Brainy somehow knew that they were keeping their relationship secretive before the word would be spread in the village.

Later after that minute passed, Brainy finally spoke as he adjusted his glasses and said it right out, "Well, if you must know… you two have been secretly having romantic relations with each other!"

And as he heard what the know-it-all Smurf just said, Handy just wanted to scream when he knew Brainy had already known all along. He could already feel more anger build inside him as he clenched his hands in a fist and burst out yelling, "How can you be so sure about that?!"

All of a sudden, the model felt rage burst into her system and glared deeply at Brainy and exclaimed, "How could you think of us like that?!"

Brainy was not even through yet when he wanted some explanations himself to prove that they were 'dating'... "What happened that night when you went over to Handy's house?! There must've been something you've been hiding that you're not telling us!"

"That's none of your business!" Yasmin scolded remembering that night. "I was giving him company and that's it! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You're hiding it, and you know it!" the brainiac called out. "I know it when I see it! And the hugging when we were on that island! That also seemed rather suspicious while you two were alone!"

"You spied on us when we were stranded?!" Yasmin was quite shocked when Brainy had in while they were retrieving the ingredients that time for Papa Smurf.

"Please don't tell me you thought we were smurfin' that while we were there!" Handy yelled.

"How can you think that about us?!" Yasmin cried, "It's getting creepy with you!"

But Brainy was not done there either until something else came to mind… "Because from what I know, I assume you were still with that plane you were always blabbering about." ...Which really set the sew-working Smurfette by surprise and shock. "In how much you wanted to make your relationship with his work, when we clearly know that you live on land and he lives in the sky! And there's no possible way that can ever work because you are a Smurf, and he is a plane! Therefore, in reality, you would've never had made it with a sky creature seeing that you two are from two different worlds!"

And from that moment when Brainy finished his sentence when he mentioned the only boy she had ever truly loved, Yasmin remained silent while her visor covered her eyes. She stood in her place for a few seconds getting glances from both Handy and Clumsy every once in awhile, and in an instant Yasmin breathed harshly and looked up to Brainy once more and pure anger in her eyes.

Handy's heart sank and grew a hatred for him when he remembered the day Yasmin and Zed split up. He could not believe that Brainy would say such an unsmurfy thing about Yasmin's past relationship, especially right in Yasmin's face. He got so angry, his hands shook in fists and lowly growled to him saying, "You take that back…"

"Take what back?" Brainy spoke out, not realizing what the other Smurfette behind Handy was feeling that moment in what he said. "I'm only speaking the truth! There's no possible way that Yasmin could ever be with that Zed mate if he can only breathe in-"

But then Brainy was interrupted by the light Smurf himself as he suddenly pushed him against the wall with force and got in his face with his blood boiling with rage. He was just about ready to beat the spectacled Smurf to a pulp until Yasmin soon shoved Handy out of the way and went up to Brainy gritting her teeth.

"I want you to come and say it at my face!" the angered fashionista snarled at him.

Brainy looked to Yasmin in shock seeing her so angry, she began to show her cowardliness that he's never seen this side of her before with burning rage flowing through her as he began to feel nervous. "N-now now, I was only trying to make a point…! I had no intention to make you upset over it…!"

"Well it didn't come out as planned now did it, huh?!" Yasmin yelled in his face. "You just flap those lips because you got'em, right?! You don't care if you hurt others while at it?!"

"Take it easy…!" the Smurf in glasses covered more as he slumped a little when he was still up against the wall. "I didn't mean it for it to be like this!"

Handy watched his female in worry as the smaller was putting Brainy in her place before he called out to her. "Yasmin…?"

Then the Smurfette in the crop top didn't hear or listen to her light lover as she scolded the intellectual Smurf in front of her more. "You have no freakin' idea what it is to lose the love of someone as him! He meant the world to me and I couldn't think of anything better than him! Saying goodbye to him was like a stab to the heart! But of course you need one to feel it!"

Brainy now felt more stupid when he finally realized that Yasmin had already parted ways with him as his eyes widened more. "Y-Yasmin… I-I didn't know…!"

"Well now you know…" Yasmin whispered to him angrily.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Brainy stuck on his words as he tried to apologize while Yasmin was breathing between her teeth, letting her gaze remain on him without saying a word.

After seeing her outburst, Clumsy stood up and walked back from what was going on until Handy stepped in and soon walked up to Yasmin before she would try to do anything else to Brainy.

"Yasmin…" he spoke softly to her placing a hand to her shoulder. But the Smurfette in the visor hat after she jerked her head to him looked to Handy with the same angry look. The worker Smurf stared at her with worried eyes and then said, "Everything's gonna be okay… I'm still here to help you get through this…"

Then the Smurfette stared at Handy for a bit more after listening to his voice of reason until her eyes went from anger to hurt. This wasn't anything like Yasmin to go and threaten another Smurf when she turned to look at Brainy slumped on the wall and scared. Even though Brainy would get under everyone's skin, he too was a living being who meant no harm. She soon turned back to Handy and replied softly to him, "...I...I'm...sorry…"

"I-it's alright Yasmin…" Handy reached out for her. "I'm here for you…"

And after a while, the house was quiet and Handy stared to Yasmin as the other did the same. Yasmin looked into his eyes knowing how truthful and loyal her beloved boyfriend had been to her since they both became lovers that one night. But a little while after when Handy showed her his devotion, Yasmin suddenly felt something in the pit of her stomach and didn't want to show the same feeling towards him with both Brainy and Clumsy in the same room.

She had soon let go of the nerdy Smurf from her grip and said, "...I uh… I gotta go…!" And with that, she made her way out of Brainy's house without looking back and ran faster the more she got away.

After Handy watched her run off, he tried to go after her but instead stood there where he was. He turned his head down, feeling truly hurt of what has happened with Yasmin until he turned to Brainy and gave him another angry look. Brainy saw him as the worker Smurf walked right up to him and then pointed his finger out at him as he spoke.

"You stay away from us… Alright? And if you must know why I had Yasmin over that night… It was 'cuz I had my heart broken and my love rejected by Smurfette. I didn't want to tell anyone, and Yasmin was the only Smurf who knows of it because she cared so much that she wouldn't smurf a soul about my problem… Next time, when you're out to accuse somesmurf about something, look and watch before you get any ideas… Now 'cuz of you, Yasmin is hurt again after losing the love of her life! How could you?!"

While hearing all of this, Clumsy scaredly made his way next to Handy and put a hand on his shoulder and stammered, "H-Handy… it's alright…"

"Handy… I'm awfully sorry…!" Papa's apprentice eyes glistened when we wasn't aware of this at all as he showed mercy and hoped all would be forgiven after what happened. But Handy thought otherwise.

"Well, it's too late for that." He said, "It's gonna take a long time for her to recover thanks to you… I don't ever wanna see you come around us again. Got it?"

"Handy…" Clumsy spoke after hearing what he just heard him say to his friend while Brainy nodded slightly, understanding his wishes as he reluctantly put his head down in shame.

"I'm outta here…" And after that, Handy turned to finally leave heading out the front door, leaving Brainy and Clumsy behind as he went to go look for Yasmin.

Just as he saw Handy leave the house fully, the Smurf in the drooped turned to Brainy and soon helped him up after that terrifying moment. "Brainy! Hey uh, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I'm alright…" Brainy spoke feeling. "Just puzzled from everything that happened…"

"Gosh… Yasmin an' Handy were really upset…"

"And it's all my fault…" the brainiac admitted. "I never would've known that was the reason why Yasmin came to him that night… and why they were always closer than before…"

"Golly, I sure feel bad for'em… Uh, sorry Brainy but I'm gon' go see how they are…"

"You do that… I'll just sit here and think over what I've caused…" Brainy later then turned away as he left to go into his bedroom still feeling terrible what he had done.

Clumsy watched his friend leave and then turned towards the entrance as he went to leave his house. Even though he knew it wasn't a good time, he couldn't take it anymore and had to let them know that he did know about their affection for one another. He just hoped it wouldn't cause a negative reaction on them when he'd tell them the truth once he got there.

Elsewhere, Handy hurried over to Yasmin's hut and knocked on the door. He was deeply worried for her after the way the fashion designer acted when Brainy pulled the fused on her when he mentioned Zed in a negative manner that really tore her up. He knocked again after there was no answer and then called out, "Yasmin…? Are you in there?" But when he heard no answer a second time, he opened the door and went to go look for her all around her home. "Yasmin? You around? I need to talk to you."

When Handy looked around for the smart Smurfette, he found her sitting in front of her desk staring at a blank page with a blank expression with one arm resting on the desk with her head resting against the palm of her hand. When she heard Handy come her way, she lowly spoke saying, "...What do you want…?"

Handy walked over to her at her desk and replied, "I came here because I care about you, Yasmin. I'd do anything in my power to help you, remember? I'm here if you ever need me."

However, the saddened fashion designer didn't even bother to look at him as she replied back, "...It hurt when it shouldn't… I got over him and it… hurt… so much, for some reason…"

Handy knew deep down that it wasn't easy to let someone go even if Yasmin herself said she had gotten over him. And lucky for Handy, he managed to get over Smurfette because he never once had the experience of being in a relationship unlike Yasmin had before they got together. He stood there in silence while he thought of the horrible experience that occurred earlier back at Brainy's until he finally began to speak.

"Well… I took care of it. Brainy is to never bother with us again 'til he realizes how much pressure he put on you."

"Not just on me… on both of us." Yasmin said. "It was out of control… it had to be stopped somehow."

"Don't worry… Like I said, Brainy is to never come around us." Handy assured her to make it clear that Brainy wouldn't interfere in their activities in the future.

Yasmin after hearing him out soon sighed and finally turned to him. "Thank you…"

The lighter Smurf formed a small smile and placed a hand to her shoulder as the model Smurfette managed to smile once more, but before anything else could go on, there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Yasmin started to question.

Handy looked over to the door and then looked back to Yasmin with a stern look, "I'll get it…" Thinking it was who he thought it was he went to go answer the door after he left the room. "If it's Brainy, he's got another thing comin'." But as soon as he opened the door he was in shock to see that it wasn't Brainy that didn't came by. "Clumsy…?"

The Smurf panted a bit since he ran all the way here and also that he tripped once in a while, he caught his breath and finally spoke. "Hey, Handy…"

Before he'd respond, Handy looked around and witnessed that Brainy wasn't with him. "What's up? Anything wrong?"

Clumsy looked away for a bit and stuttered, "Uh… uh… I… I gotta tell ya somethin'..."

"Huh?" the light Smurf was confused and yet curious at the same time. "Well… Why don't you come in? I don't think Yasmin would mind."

"Thanks, Handy…"

And then the Smurf with the yellow pencil shut the door as Clumsy made his way in. He returned over to Yasmin peeping his head into the room and said to her, "Um… Clumsy's here. He says he has something he needs to tell us."

Yasmin then looked over to where they were and sighed saying, "Okay, he can come in."

The klutzy Smurf gave a small nod and walked next to Handy feeling himself tremble a bit with how they would take the news when he'd tell him that he knew about them. Handy leaned back against the desk where Yasmin was still sitting and looked towards to Clumsy, waiting in what he had to tell them. He swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat and looked over to the other two troubled Smurfs. He didn't know if it would help or worsen the problem but he had to let them know.

"Uh… I just wanna say that… the day Papa Smurf sent both of ya to the forest to look for the ingredients they asked for… well… ya didn't go alone…"

"I knew it!" Handy yelled hitting the desk with his fist. "I knew Brainy was there that night when we heard something! He's gone too far this time!"

"But wait, Handy!" Clumsy stopped him for a moment, "It wasn't just him…! ...I went with him."

When Yasmin heard that not only Brainy was following them that night, she stared at Clumsy wide eyed fearing the worst yet to come.

"Wait…" Handy soon turned to him feeling confused. "You went with him? Why would he bring you along?"

"He didn't, I asked him if I could. But I wasn't sure what he was talking about on the way."

"And what is it that he did say?"

"He was sayin' somethin' bout you two hidin' somethin' from him. So he wanted to know what."

"But why spy on us? We didn't have nothing to hide. All we did was retrieve the berries Papa asked for so he could make the village safe from Gargamel."

But that's not what Clumsy had thought when he looked to him and back at Yasmin until he gave out a small sigh. "Ya don't have to hide it, Handy…" It was now or never… he clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight wondering how Handy would react and finally said it. "...I saw you guys that night at the camp!"

Handy's eyes suddenly widened as he gave a quick gasp, nearly almost falling, realizing that they were being watched when they were… doing 'it'... "No… i-it can't be true…!"

Yasmin felt her face turn red but couldn't avoid to feel tears run down her cheeks. Now someone actually knew their secret!

"And Brainy… He saw too…?" asked Handy feeling nervous and scared.

"No, he was gone 'cause he really was gonna get evidence from you two, but a bat came by and took the camera away and he chased after it. So I was left alone."

Knowing that it was only Clumsy that saw him and not Brainy, the light Smurf sighed in relief, feeling a little better. But then something else came to mind after what he just said. "Wait… what camera?"

"Uh, the one you built once."

"That one?" Handy recalled when he remembered making it to make pictures better that time.

"Don't tell me he had the nerve to…" Handy began to think that Brainy would take something without even asking even though he has done so before with Papa.

"Now I regret not letting you beat him up…" Yasmin said to him.

"Clumsy… What did you actually saw us doing?" Handy asked curiously.

"...I saw everything…" he admitted.

And that was when Handy's face had turned pale and suddenly slumped almost to the hardwood floor. He nearly shook and looked to the floor in shock, not believing what he just heard. In embarrassment, Yasmin just hid her face in her hands and trembled about themselves already exposed on the matter. They were definitely done for if the word got out before they could tell Papa that they were in love, and what they've been doing during their alone time.

At seeing the way they were reacting, the Smurf then gave them his true thoughts to make things a lot better for the both of them. "But don't worry… uh, I won't tell anyone if you want. And… I really don't mind."

"Huh…?" Handy looked up to Clumsy as he got himself back onto his leg. "Y-you don't mind…?"

"Uh, no." he shook his head innocently. "I think it's okay if ya wanna be with Yasmin and Yasmin with you."

"R-really…?" Handy was surprised as he looked to him.

"Really, Handy." Clumsy smiled at him.

"And… you won't tell a soul to anyone? Or Brainy…?"

"Uh, with how Brainy is right now, no. And even though, I still wouldn't tell him."

"Yasmin!" the light Smurf turned his head to her with a small smile. "Did you hear? He's okay with us!"

"Yes! I did!" Yasmin smiled widely. "Oh this is so sweet!"

Handy soon went and swept her off her chair and held her up in the air saying, "Ah, I love ya, Yasmin!"

Yasmin hugged him close and laughed saying in return, "Love you too!"

The Smurf with the yellow pencil looked into her eyes and smiled to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek with the other in blue blushing at his little move and giggled. Clumsy smiled at them feeling relieved and mostly happy that they're happy.

"Are you okay now, hun?" Handy asked her. "We don't have to worry until we tell Papa ourselves."

"Yeah I feel so much better!" she replied, happily.

"And uh, sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Clumsy said to them. "I guess I was afraid of how you would react or if Brainy found out by accident."

"Well, if he did, he would've already gone to Papa about it before we could!" Handy added.

"Uh, yeah! So, don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you so much for telling us, Clumsy." Yasmin smiled warmly to him. "And good to see that we can count on you."

"You're a real true blue, Clumsy." Handy said to him.

"Thanks, Handy." the Smurf laughed shyly, "Well, I guess I better get going to see how Brainy's doin'."

"Oh, and Clumsy?" Handy stopped him for a second. "You're more than welcome to smurf here anytime. Just as long as we're decent… hehe."

"Handy!" Yasmin pushed him playfully.

"Oh golly, thanks guys!"

"Anytime, pal!" Handy said.

Afterwards, Clumsy finally went to leave as he headed out of Yasmin's place. But while he did, he felt much more relieved now that the couples knew they could trust him. He smiled and continued on his way back to Brainy's to see how he was holding up.

Back inside Yasmin's house, Handy was laughing and spun Yasmin around in the air as he cheered, "We're gonna be okay!"

"We sure are!" Yasmin replied happily. "Clumsy gave me hope, so if he accepted it I'm sure the others will too!"

"We're getting somewhere! So that's a start!"

"It really is." the designer sighed happily. "But… how will we do it with Brainy?"

"Don't worry. I told Brainy to leave us alone. Even if it meant me telling him why you came over to my house that night…"

"Yeah, I don't get why she has to get into other Smurfs' life so badly."

"'Specially when he told us off about Zed…? That really got me mad!"

"I think I blew a fuse at that moment," huffed Yasmin. "I was this close to punch him on the mouth!"

"Hey...That's my job."

"Well I was about to leave you without a job." Yasmin laughed as Handy laughed back.

"Say, why don't we smurf outta here and have a little alone time in the forest?" the sweet-kind suggested. "As long no other Smurfs will be following us that is."

"I'm with ya all the way," Yasmin smiled with hooded eyes.

Handy then put her down and took a hold of her hand saying, "Come on, before Brainy takes back on his word and starts all over."

"Right behind you, small guy."

Yasmin followed him out of the room to the entrance as Handy was just about to open the door. But before he could, he stopped for a brief moment and looked to her. He felt something that seemed different and wondered about how everything was going to work out between them before they would tell Papa about their fling. But then something else came to mind having to do with Zed. And as he thought about that for a brief moment, he wondered maybe… just maybe… if Yasmin still loved him. He didn't want to think it was possible, but for some reason, it was starting to worry him even though he and Yasmin were already going out.

And as Yasmin looked to him, he stared to worry seeing that something was troubling Handy when they haven't left the house yet. "What's wrong?" she asked him feeling apprehensive.

Before Handy would reply, he shook his head and took that idea out of his mind as he smiled to her and said, "Nothin'... I'm just really happy."

The young Smurfette looked to him for a few seconds and then smiled finding out it wasn't anything bad. She then took a hold of his hand once more and continued to go outside with him as they both went off to the forest so they could be alone after a stressing day with the smart-nosed Smurf himself.

Chapter 16. Caught In The Act

A few more days had passed and everything seemed to be fine as it always was in the village. Brainy hadn't been around after what he was told while Handy and Yasmin were more at ease thanks to Clumsy telling them he was alright with them being together. Until one day…

Clumsy walked around the village as he was humming the Smurf song. Papa Smurf also had been walking about seeing how the other Smurfs were doing and said a few hellos to some of them while passing by. And when the Smurf spotted their leader from afar, Clumsy waved happily to him.

"Mornin' Papa- oops!" But before he could even finish his greeting he tripped once again to the ground.

Papa couldn't help but laugh as he greeted in return. "Good morning, Clumsy. I see you're smurfing along just smurfy!"

"Uh, sure Papa Smurf," Clumsy laughed and got up as he dusted himself.

"Say, have you seen Brainy at all?" the Smurf in red asked. "I haven't heard from him in the last couple of days. I figured he would've been helping out around my lab, but he hasn't showed up in a while. I wonder what's become of him?"

"Oh… uh… not sure, Papa Smurf. Maybe he's sick?"

"Hmm…" Papa began to stroke his white beard, "It's not like him to get sick. If he was, he would've come to me."

"Golly, who knows. Or maybe he's around the village with other Smurfs."

"Maybe…" Papa said, "Well, if you ever do see him, I would like for him to see me when he has the chance. You think you can do that for me?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Papa Smurf!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"Thank you." the leader smiled to him. "In the meantime, I'll be in my lab working up on some more spells. I maybe needing to get more ingredients soon."

"Alright, Papa Smurf. See ya later!"

Papa Smurf then waved to him as he left to return to his lab. Clumsy waved back and thought of what Papa said, he remembered what happened a few days ago with Handy and Yasmin. And knowing Clumsy, he knew why Brainy hadn't been around. But he didn't want to interfere and swore to the couples that he would never tell a soul to anyone about them until they were ready to tell Papa themselves. Now he hoped Brainy wouldn't be too depressed about it. But there was only one way to find out.

"I should see how Brainy's smurfin'."

Soon Clumsy went to go see how Brainy was doing while the spectacled Smurf himself was lying in his bed looking through one of his quotation books with a long look on his face as if he hadn't slept good in a few days. Just as he arrived, Clumsy knocked on the door gently but loud enough to let the Smurf with the glasses know he had someone at the door.

"Uh, Brainy? Are ya there?"

He did in fact hear him knocking from outside his front door. But he tried to ignore the matter and didn't bother to answer the door and just laid there, feeling hopeless.

"...Brainy? It's me, Clumsy." he said when there was no answer. "Aren't ya gonna open?"

"What for?" Brainy sighed, feeling irritated. "Haven't I caused enough trouble for once without getting my head torn off?"

"But you didn't, Brainy. You're still in one piece."

"Well, what do you want from me that's so important?"

"Well uh, I came for two things: I wanted to check on ya since we haven't known anything about you for days and because Papa Smurf wants to see ya at his lab."

Brainy's eyes suddenly lit up when he heard that Papa wanted him as he headed straight to the door and opened it. "Papa wants to see me?"

"Yeah, he's pretty worried about you." the dimwitted Smurf said to him.

"Did he say anything else?" Brainy curiously asked.

"Uh, no. He just mentioned that he might need more ingredients soon. But that he wants to see you."

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? If he really needs me, I should smurf to him now!"

"Uh okay! Well, just wanted to tell ya that. I'll be smurfin' off!"

"Thanks, Clumsy. And uh… what's been going on with Handy and Yasmin? Are they still sore with me?"

"Gosh uh, not that I've seen. They seem to be actin' like a usual day."

Then the Smurf in the black round glasses sighed and said, "I still feel terrible in what I've said to them… It's no wonder why Yasmin loved Zed so much as to why they had to go their separate ways. I was not aware of this at all."

"None of us were, Brainy." Said Clumsy. "I guess she didn't want others to know."

"And apologizing wasn't going to help either… It's going to take a lot more than that if they want to forgive me for what I've done…"

"Don't worry Brainy, ya just need to show'em that you don't mean any harm after that day."

"Yeah… You're probably right. But just to make sure, maybe I should go over to them and tell them how much I've caused and would never do anything to try to get into they're personal space ever again."

"If you think it's best, Brainy. Well, you should check what Papa Smurf wants."

"I'll do that. And then see how the couples are doing."

"Alright Brainy. Then I'll be seein' ya!"

After when Clumsy had left, Brainy now had much enthusiasm in hopes that something good would come his way after their incident days ago. "Alright, first off, to Papa's!" he said as he soon he dashed over to Papa's.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yasmin was over at Handy's watching him doing his work with every doing his bench presses with every invention of the work that weighed more than he did. The Smurfette in blue admirably watched the lighter Smurf do his work as his body was already beginning to sweat from working more than 150 times he normally does.

"I think you're close to breaking your record, Handy!" Yasmin said.

"Just a few more…!" Handy grunted with sweat beading on his face continuing to finish his inventions with all he's got.

"You can do it!" The model encouraged him knowing the Smurf beneath her was close to it.

The lightman did a few more arm works until he was about to reach his last one in breaking his record. He grunted and moaned as he slowly tried to do one last time until he used all his strength to push his limits in beating his own record. "Hah! I smurfed it!" he cried.

"Yay! Congrats Handy!" Yasmin cheered for him.

Once Handy was finished, he set the blueprint down as he sat up panting heavily with sweat coming down his chest while heaving heavily.

"You really look like you could use a break, let me get you some water." the Smurfette insisted.

"Thanks, babe…"

The lighter Smurf panted more as he went to go grab a towel to wipe off the sweat and hanged it around his neck to dry off. Yasmin had headed off to the well in the middle of the village and got a fresh bucket of water for Handy as she had a glass in her hand.

Back inside, Handy leaned backwards and rested himself against his bench press and then looked at his arms feeling one of his muscles after working one of them seeing how hard his body was getting.. He was really impressed with the results with his daily work and working routine, he couldn't help but crack a smile feeling proud.

Afterwards, Yasmin made it back to him with the glass of water for him. "Here, small guy."

Handy looked up to her and smiled as he sit back up taking the glass of water from her. "Thanks."

"No prob." Yasmin replied as she took a seat next to him. And after a moment of silence, she decided to break the ice. "You're getting lighter every time I watch you work."

After Handy had took a gulp of his water, he exhaled and looked to her saying, "I've noticed. I feel lighter than I have the last times, even my muscles are getting better." He had then winked an eye out for her to show off as he normally did.

Yasmin couldn't help but blush at the mere sight of the eye winking in front of her. When Handy saw her reaction, he smiled as he then placed his hands behind her head to flex his chest to tease her a little with a cheeky smirk on his face.

The Smurfette with the pink pencil began to giggle out loud seeing what her lover was doing and cried, "Handy! Stop it!"

"Ah, come on, babe! Ya know you like it." Handy said with his eyes hooded and let his arms flex placed while his other hands were still behind her head.

"Oh, I do like it but you're making me blush in public, hehe!"

"But we're at my house all alone. No one's watchin'."

"Right." Yasmin laughed.

Handy later put down his arms and took a hold of Yasmin's hand and placed it on his forming bicep, letting her feel his all-pure muscle. "You're looking better and better with your work, love." Yasmin said to him with Handy smiling more with his eyes hooded.

"It's what I do to keep myself in shape. And to have someone who worships me every now and then." With that said, the light Smurf placed for Yasmin to feel how light he was. Yasmin couldn't help but feel hypnotized with that heart when Handy continued to flexed them harder.

"I'm really starting to give in…"

"You are just too adorable." Handy laughed.

The designer Smurfette blushed and giggled at his words. "And you're the most handsome Smurf I've been with."

"And you're beautiful in my eyes…" Handy sighed lovingly.

"You're irresistible in my eyes…"

"Oh Yasmin… You don't know how much I want you right now…"

"I dunno if you want to now… Unless you got other stuff to do…"

"What do ya mean? I've got nothin' else." Handy then leaned in closer and whispers in her ear, "I'm all yours."

Yasmin laughed lowly at his response and said, "Well I'm glad to know that."

"Yasmin…" Husked Handy.

The Smurfette in the visor smiled at him devilishly as Handy pulled Yasmin in and began to kiss her neck while his hands moved downward to her hips. Yasmin moaned at his touches and hooded her eyes at him feeling her lover's lips press against her neck gently.

"Handy…"

"Hnn… Yasmin…"

Handy continued kissing her neck before going down to kiss her slender chest. Yasmin started to feel herself heat up at what was starting with them as Handy then moved one hand back up and pulled on one strap to the Smurfette's clothes down and rubbed her shoulder, tenderly.

The smaller blue being looked to him in the eyes and whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Her light mate whispered back until his eyes grew heavy as he then pressed her closer and started nibbling on her neck lovingly.

Yasmin closed her eyes and smiled, she couldn't help but moan more at the feeling on her neck while Handy smiled in between his bites until he started to bite a little harder into her skin, marking her.

"Ohh… I guess someone's hungry, I see." Yasmin said, feeling her skin breaking from Handy's teeth.

The blue worker's eyes looked to her hooded and licked her lips as he continued while he went to drape the other strap down from Yasmin's crop top. The fashion model caressed his cheeks and nuzzled closer to him and decided to help out in taking off the rest of her clothes. Handy sighed in between breaths and bit more onto Yasmin's neck a little longer until he moved down with his tongue sliding against her skin from her chest all the way to her lower stomach where her love bite was shown on her neck.

Yasmin moaned louder at his actions and moved closer to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Handy breathed in deeply from his nose and deepened the kiss with a slight moan and then wrapped his light, slender arms around her waist. The submissive Smurfette later brought her hands up to his chest and kissed him more with the light Smurf moaning a little louder at the excitement until he felt his clothes start to stretch out from becoming aroused.

After Yasmin broke the kiss, she looked to him with pleading eyes and said hoarsely, "Let's do it…"

Handy panted a little giving her a slight nod as he soon carried her over to his bed and later pulled her clothes placing them on the floor. Yasmin smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with the other smiling in return. The small Smurf had then placed his little lover on his bed and hovered over her with his bulge throbbing and playfully went to pull his clothes off teasingly and slowly.

As she waited for him patiently, Yasmin felt her face turn cherry red with having the light Smurf on top of her seeing what he had in store for her next. Handy then licked her lips and let his smurf bounce out freely from his clothes long and ready to have fun with the little Smurfette beneath him. Yasmin also was ready as she arched herself and spread her legs out more as she allowed Handy to go inside her entrance and began to pant with their love fest starting. The kind Smurf moaned and pushed in more inside of her as he then began to thrust inside her.

"Ooh… Yeah… Ya tighter than the last time." Handy cooed.

"You make me feel it…!" Yasmin cried.

"How does is feel…?"

"Simply… sexy…" the slightly-sew Smurfette smiled with hooded eyes.

Handy smiled to her back with the same look in his eyes and started to thrust harder inside, feeling her inner walls tighten up. "Ahh…!"

"Haa… Ah!"

Yasmin panted faster and sweated under him. Handy's muscles tightened up as he thrust faster inside her and took a hold of Yasmin's smurf and began to pump it slowly.

"Yes…!" Yasmin smiled and nibbled on his neck.

"Ahh…!" Handy smiled at the feeling with Yasmin's teeth against his skin and felt more comfortable with her leaving a love mark on him.

Afterwards, Yasmin cupped his cheeks and kissed him once more leaving a small string of saliva as their lips parted.

"Yasmin…" Handy panted heavily and then lifted one of Yasmin's legs up for support while he pumped her smurf more.

"Handy… You're amazing…!" Yasmin cried in a bliss.

The hot Smurf smiled to her as he arched her body backwards and continued to thrust at a faster pace. The small model smiled in return and threw her head back at Handy's affection. She breathed deeply with her eyes closed while Handy moaned louder panting more until he heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears from the sheer excitement.

"H-Handy…!"

"Oh, Yasmin…!" Handy pumped her smurf harder and panted louder. "I'm almost there…!"

Yasmin grunted and sunk her fingers on his shoulders and yelled, "Ohh!"

Now drenched with sweat, the lightman thrust inside her faster and suddenly pulled Yasmin up into a strong, passionate kiss as he was drawing nearer to his orgasm. The designer pressed herself on Handy and continued to kiss him letting her tongue make contact with hers with the light licking over her tongue and kissed her deeper as the pressure inside of her got closer to his peak holding her tighter. Yasmin was beginning to heat up more under him and began to let out small cries, holding onto him tighter as well.

Soon Handy suddenly felt the verge to cum and slammed inside her one last time and finally released his hotness inside the young Smurfette yelling and crying out his name.

"Handy! I love you so much!" Yasmin cried as she too was nearing her end as Handy pumped her smurf at full speed after he emptied herself into his female.

"I love you too!" Handy cried while Yasmin breathed deeply and brought herself closer to the light Smurf.

And once when Yasmin was already close to her climax, she let out a loud cry as her cum squirted out and split all over Handy's hand. Handy felt her warm cum seep onto him and let go as he then went to lick it all up carefully from his finger, breathing heavily after he came earlier.

Yasmin panted under him covered in sweat and looked to him once more after emptying herself of her essence. "Handy…"

As he finished licking off Yasmin's sweetness, Handy licked his lips and looked to her with that hungry look in his eyes and smiled.

"You're everything I need." Yasmin said still breathing fast.

"You're everything I could ever think of…" Handy replied back to her.

Yasmin smiled to him once more and relaxed under him while Handy sighed dreamily and laid in the bed in her embrace. The smaller Smurfette tried to steady her breathing and sighed next to him as she got comfortable in bed with him.

"You've really made my life worth livin', you know that?" Handy said.

"You've made mine have the light that I thought faded away…" Yasmin said in return.

"Oh Yasmin…"

The light Smurf cuddled her closer and planted a soft kiss on her cheek making the young designer giggle at him as she rested near him with her head on his slender chest. Handy smiled down to her and felt worn out after their foreplay as he placed a hand over Yasmin's head.

"I guess I really worked out more than I normally do." He said feeling wiped out.

"A little," Yasmin laughed, "but I don't mind it at all."

"You are just the cutest Smurfette I ever had my heart set on." Handy laughed a little.

"I feel the same for you. I'm so glad we're together."

"And we've haven't had any problems between us. It's like we're a perfect couple… well… with some flaws. But that's what makes us whole."

"Yeah you're right. What flaws?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"Well, you know, like when you smurfed that fashion top. It was a sweet dress at the time I did, but then it was romantic and the plan was all messed up. And me? Well, I'm not as fearless as some Smurfs I know. I still sometimes get nervous near high places."

"Oh… Yeah you're right about that. We're not perfect."

"But, in my eyes… You are."

"Ohh… Thank you." Yasmin smiled to him with a blush. "I also see you as the perfect one."

"Aww… Yasmin…"

Handy nuzzled his nose against hers and held her closer with Yasmin giggling at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Handy sighed happily and said, "Why don't we stay like this for a while longer and then go smurf over your place to see if there's anythin' you need help with."

"Sounds like a good idea." The model replied. "I'm kinda tired anyways, hehe."

"Hehe, you know me, I never get tired. I just keep smurfin'!"

"Oh I know that, hehe!"

Handy laughed and stayed in their embrace for a while until they would have to get dressed again. They didn't have to worry since no one else was around to bother them or had anything else to do around the village.

"I love you, baby." the inventor spoke softly to her.

"I love you too." Yasmin replied back as she snuggled to him.

* * *

Later, a few hours passed and Brainy was over at Papa's lab with him the whole time. He had been helping him out with a couple of things in his lab after not feeling so glum about what went on the other day. He did talk to him about that day and felt terrible about what he did. But thanks to Papa Smurf, he was forgiving and hoped things would turn out in the end. It had been a while since he was asked for the red leader to have his help around his lab. And it definitely made the brainiac feel good about himself and more positive in hopes that he would made a great leader one day, so he thought.

Once when Brainy was finished with all his work, Papa happily went up to his and said, "It's good to see you doing just smurfy, Brainy."

"It sure is Papa Smurf." Papa's assistant said, "I have been feeling a little blue, but I am feeling much better now."

"That's good, Brainy. It's smurfy to see you all back on your feet once more."

"And I owe it all to you. And hopefully when you make the next trip for some useful Smurfs, I'll be the one to lead the expedition."

"Well, if you wish then you could be part of the next expedition for the ingredients I need."

"That would be a smurftastic idea, Papa Smurf!" Brainy smiled brightly. "Well, I should be smurfing off to see what else is happening and maybe see what Greedy will be making for dinner tonight."

"Yes, you should." Papa Smurf smiled to him. "I will be here in case you need anything more."

"Thank you, Papa Smurf. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Soon after, Brainy left his lab feeling a bit more optimistic as Papa Smurf smiled to him leaving and continued to check on what other spells or potions they had. This also gave the Smurf another chance to prove himself that he wasn't going to do anything to mislead the two Smurfs he foolishly did onto them while he was already heading his way over to Yasmin's to make up to her in letting her know how he felt after what happened.

On his way there, he said to himself, "I'm so glad I had that talk with Papa Smurf after that whole fiasco with Handy and Yasmin. To think I had second thoughts about them when they were just looking out for each other as friends. Well, in that case, I'm definitely going to make it up to them and let them know how I truly feel in how I truly feel in how I upset them in a negative manner. And for now on, I won't think any differently and have the idea of them being together when clearly they're not."

And just as soon as he got to her house as he was about to knock on the door, he began to hear some noises going on from inside her house. Yasmin from inside had snuggled closer to Handy while she giggled when Brainy heard laughter in there.

"Yasmin…!" Handy laughed. "We just smurfed a while back at my place!"

As soon as he heard Handy's voice in there, he couldn't help but hear what he said. "...A while back…?"

"I know but I can't resist being close to you!" Yasmin said to him happily.

"I guess you couldn't get enough of me the first time today, huh?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I don't like it constantly, hehe."

"Well, how's about I smurf you over to your workshop and we can play around with your special 'fashion ' you have in store." Handy winked to her as he added some subtlety to his last sentence.

And as he was hearing this from outside the house, Brainy crept over to the window to see what has going on until he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the two embracing. Not to mention, the love bites that were on their necks.

Yasmin with her hooded eyes, giggled at Handy and cupped his cheek. "Well, I wouldn't mind having some fun time with you." She said until she leaned closer to give him a peck on the lips. Handy then kissed her back as he placed a hand behind Yasmin's head to bring her closer to make the kiss more passionate.

From outside, Brainy gasped with his eyes wide open and his pupils shot as he placed a hand to his mouth as he couldn't believe what was happening. "I-I-It can't be…! Th-they're really…! Oh my smurf…!" He quickly backed away from the house and shook his head, nearly terrified. "So that means I WAS right! They lied to me…!" He then suddenly made a run for it shouting out. "PAPA SMURF!"

Back in his lab, Papa was reading one of his books until he heard from afar the fearful cries of Brainy. He stood up and went directly to the entrance to receive him as he opened the door. "Brainy? What's wrong?"

The Smurf behind the glasses panted after running as fast as he could as he tried to speak for what he just witnessed. "H-H-Handy…! H-Handy and… And Yasmin…! Th-they're… they're-"

"Calm down, Brainy. Here take a seat and catch your breath." The Smurf with the white beard then moved his towards an empty seat while he sat right in front of his patiently letting the agitated Smurf calm down.

And as Brainy finally calmed down he just went right there and said what he has seen before his eyes. "I saw Handy and Yasmin kissing each other…!"

Papa felt himself turn mute in less than a second at what Brainy had just said. Maybe he was misunderstanding it and tried to make the words come out of his mouth after a few minutes. "I'm… I'm sure you're referring to the cheek, yes?"

"No… It was far more than on the cheek…" Brainy placed his hands to his head. "I can't even get the image out of my mind how they were into it!"

"Brainy… Please… what did you see?"

"Well…" He looked up to Papa Smurf as he began, "I overheard them talking to each other saying how they couldn't get enough of each other. And then Handy said that they would smurf over to Yasmin's workshop and play around with her 'special fashion'. I think that meant something completely out of text meaning they're gonna-"

"Brainy please! I just…" the great elder couldn't help but rub his finger and shut his eyes for an instant. "I find this hard to believe what you're telling me…"

"Then go look for yourself and see you'll believe me!" The know-it-all Smurf assured him. "I swear to you, they were kissing after they had said all that!"

In defeat, Papa sighed at how this was getting out of hand but knowing Brainy, once he had an idea there was nothing to get him to stop. He finally gave in and said, "Alright… Let's go see what you mean."

And with that, Brainy soon went to follow him as he headed out Papa Smurf's lab to Yasmin's. "I assure you, Papa Smurf, I've seen them with my very two eyes! I was only going over there to apologize for my accusations about them until I realized I was right the entire time!"

"I see but let's make it their first and then you can assure me about the rest if you want." Papa said to him, hoping that Brainy was wrong for once.

Meanwhile, back at the model's house, Handy escorted Yasmin into her workshop as he went to place her up on her work desk with him leaning towards her with another hungry look in his eyes. Yasmin smirked to him and brought her arms around his wide waist as the smart guy smiled more.

"Ya know, whenever I look at you, your face is just so irresistible that I just don't wanna stop lookin'." He said to his little lover.

"And I'm glad I can have your amazing eyes look at me all the time they want." Yasmin said in response with a smile.

Handy then moved in a little closer and licked over the love bite he left on her neck earlier before he went to kiss her ear. The intelligent designer began to breathe deeply and feel her face flush as Handy moved in further nearly right on the work desk and went to kiss her lips. He played with her tongue with his hands pressed to the desk while Yasmin moaned at the kiss and let her hands explore the rest of his body.

Oh, how Handy loved it when Yasmin worshiped him with every ounce of pure. He had on her as he deepened the kiss more with his face burning up from the heated impact with them. Yasmin later broke the kiss but kept her face close to his and smiled at him seductively. The handsome Smurf panted heavily as he became aroused once more and began to grind his lower half against Yasmin's.

Yasmin panted lovingly at him and cupped his cheeks saying, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Handy huskily replied panting more and started to moan as his heart raced against Yasmin's beating heart as they beat as one.

The little Smurfette in the crop top laughed and was beginning to start another love fest with Handy… until…

*BAM!*

The door to the workshop suddenly opened wide and there before them were Brainy and Papa as the two witnessed what Handy and Yasmin have been up to.

And just as he's watching this, Brainy pointed out to them in shock and looked to Papa yelling, "See?! There's your proof right there!"

Handy suddenly stopped at what he was doing when he heard a familiar voice as his face turned from blue to white with a strike of fear. Yasmin froze where she was not only seeing Brainy discovering them but also Papa Smurf! She turned pink at her gaze and quickly let go of Handy.

"P-Papa Smurf!" The model cried.

Scared and embarrassed, Handy slowly turned around as he realized Papa Smurf was there after Yasmin pointed it out. He was already nearly shaking as his heart sank and raced really fast at what was soon going to come now that Papa Smurf knew before they could tell him.

"I told you they were smurfing this from everyone, but wouldn't they believe me? Oh no…" Brainy called out sarcastically as he went on. "You two should ought to be ashamed of yourselves for lying to me when you said there was nothing going on between you two. And to think I felt so sorry after Yasmin said she was dumped by the very plane she had her heart set on!"

But however… just as Yasmin was close to apologizing to Papa, she once more heard Brainy literally remark her break up with Zed. And right there and then out of impulse and anger, she got off the desk and went up to Brainy as she suddenly punched him in the mouth with force. The Smurf in the glasses fell back and hit the pink hardwood floor after taking the punch as he covered his mouth while the inside of his mouth began to bleed. Handy saw what had happened as Yasmin's rage grew and soon ran up to him before she could do any more damage to Brainy now that he was down and defenseless.

"SHUT UP!" Yasmin screamed at him after what he had said about Zed and was going to strike him again.

"Yasmin!" Papa Smurf yelled horrified at what was going on.

"Yasmin, stop!" Handy yelled as he took a hold of her before she could go too far.

The Smurfette in front of Handy had turned to him and back at Papa Smurf breathing heavily. After looking at their leader figure, she relaxed her muscles and calmed down but then she turned to Papa with guilty eyes not only for striking Brainy but also for his discovering them. The sweet-kind Smurf also looked to their Papa Smurf and couldn't help but feel scared that their leader found out about them the hard way all thanks to Brainy.

Then after Papa had helped Brainy up and gave him support, they turned to the other two Smurfs who were the reason he came to see. He gave them both a shocked look and quietly asked. "...My Smurfs… what is going on here?"

Chapter 17. Papa's Blessing

Handy then looked over to Yasmin, he was deathly afraid to tell him that they were in love and that Papa Smurf may not accept it. But he turned over to face Papa Smurf once more and felt a huge knot in his stomach, feeling terrified in saying the truth. Unlike him, Yasmin, mostly out of fear, began to tear up already confronting Papa Smurf out of nowhere, she shook a bit and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Papa Smurf… but… Brainy's right…"

Handy clenched his hands in a fist and tried to hold back the tears, "The truth is… We love each other… We're in love… But there's a reason…"

"And may I ask what reason…?" their Papa asked.

Yasmin took a deep breath and started, "Because of a heart break… Not too long ago, I had to break up with Zed. We both knew no matter how much I tried we couldn't be together. So we couldn't keep hurting ourselves so we had to part ways…"

Papa listened to Yasmin's side and felt such pity for her then, she knew how much she loved him and she was also aware of his differences. But now that one said why he turned to Handy.

"I went through it too… When I had Smurfette come with me to the lake the next day after Yasmin's break up, I told her how much I loved her. I wanted her to be with me no matter how hard I tried. But…" It hurt a bit talking about it and turned his head away, "In the end she… She rejected my offer and doesn't love me back… It hurt so much, I realized the pain Yasmin had gone through that Smurfette's rejection affected me too…"

"And after that, we both gave comfort to each other, we had so much pain in our hearts that… we didn't think someone would actually come to love us again…"

"And when you had us go smurf the berries for the last ingredients to the spell, that was when it suddenly happened on that very night before we came back the next day… But even before then… Brainy… he wouldn't stop spying on us even if we weren't together like we are now! He practically followed us there when we didn't know it!"

"W-wait…!" Brainy cut in defensively and tried to keep himself up while holding his face with one hand, "How did you know I followed you? Don't tell Clumsy actually…!"

Papa Smurf turned to Brainy with a disappointed look after hearing what he said, "Followed them? You and Clumsy left the village without my permission?"

That's when the nerdy Smurf knew he was in for it, "Well, I originally went myself but Clumsy suddenly tagged along and wanted to go with me. He said after a while that we should head back, but I wanted to keep going forward and see what they were doing. I was so caught up and curious about their possible relationship that I got carried away…!"

"We're going to talk about this later!" Papa Smurf stopped him from explaining more. "Right now… my Smurfs… I'm very… shocked with what you've told me…"

Handy turned his head away facing the ground and placed a hand to his arm, "...We're sorry Papa Smurf…"

Papa sighed and was about to say more, but seeing their hurt faces made him think a bit more with what he should do next. "I just have to say…" He took a good look at both and said softly, "Why didn't you come to me first?"

Handy doubted a bit at first and spoke, "Because…" he turned his head further away from them, feeling the guilt, "...we were afraid how you would react seeing us this way…"

The elderly Smurf gave them a pitiful look, they were very scared of what their leader figure would do or think of them after finding out their true feelings for each other, but what they didn't expect was that his look later turned to a small smile.

"My Smurfs… you shouldn't be afraid to come to me."

Yasmin sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Really?"

"Of course… I will be honest, yes, I wasn't expecting that at all."

His lightman Smurf heard his words he slowly turned back to face him, "W-what?"

"I wouldn't react impulsively at what you tell me. And I have to say, you can be together if it makes you both feel happy."

Handy looked to him rather shocked hearing what he had just said but stood quiet not really knowing what to say after that, Yasmin on the other hand, turned to Handy and gave him an unexpected smile.

"Papa…?" Handy asked shyly.

"You two heard me." He laughed softly, "You both can be together."

The smart one then turned to Yasmin and didn't know what else to say or show any signs of rejoice however.

"H-Handy! This… this is amazing! We can be… Handy?"

Yasmin didn't continue with her joyous celebrations when she looked up to her lover, she saw the look he gave her until he turned his head away with his eyes closed, making the smaller Smurfette worry.

"Handy? ...What's wrong? Papa accepted us… Aren't you happy?"

"...Of course I am… It's just that it all seems too good for all this to happen in one day… After being called out twice…"

"I know, I'm as surprised as you. But it's amazing!" She answered with an optimistic smile, though Handy didn't quite return it, he half smiled at her but suddenly frowned. Yasmin turned back to Papa and with all respect she thanked their leader for accepting them, "Thank you so much, Papa Smurf. But I do apologize that we didn't come clean with you at the beginning. But now we feel a lot better that you're okay with all this."

"There is nothing to thank, my little Smurfs. What I want the most is to see my Smurfs happy with what they choose. Now in good time the village will know about your relationship and when you feel ready."

Handy just looked to Papa Smurf and nodded, but doesn't say anything.

As the whole thing continued, Brainy stood behind Papa and moved towards them with a guilty look, "Guys… I'm… I'm really sorry this time. After that punch, I really kinda did deserved that. Will you two ever forgive me for all the trouble I've caused?"

Yasmin turned to him with an upset look but remained silent for a small instant. She crossed her arms and sighed afterwards saying firmly, "Yeah you caused us a lot of trouble over the past weeks, and you do seem sorry… but forgiveness will take time. But I'll apologize for the punch, it wasn't right for me to do that."

"And I accept your apology. You got me real hard, you're as light as Handy…!"

"Repairing the village is another way to get muscle…"

"I can see that." He murmured while adjusting his glasses a little.

"Well my Smurfs," Papa interrupted, "Now that almost everything is settled, I will give you some alone time. It would be best that you had a small break from all that's happened."

"Oh uh, yes Papa Smurf." Yasmin said turning her attention towards him.

"Will do, Papa." Handy second.

"And don't worry my Smurfs. I know this is new to Smurf kind but I accept it, no need to hide it from me or feel ashamed." He said which made the smart Smurf nod to him one last time with a small smile. "Come along. Brainy." He called out for the glasses wearing Smurf and walked out of the house.

"Coming, Papa." He then went to follow them out as he too goes to leave Yasmin's workshop.

Yasmin turned to Handy happily, "Oh Handy this day just got better, didn't it?"

"Yeah… It did…" He replied though he wasn't even facing Yasmin at all looking the other way. His smaller lover's smile faded away after noticing that Handy had been like that for a while, "Handy… what's wrong? Not even when Papa Smurf said its okay you looked happy…"

The other Smurf sighed sadly and said what he really thought, "It's funny really… With him saying it so suddenly after Brainy barges in with him seeing us about to smurf… Do you know how it feels being violated not only once with Clumsy seeing us, but a second time when Brainy just wouldn't stop and leave us alone…?"

"Oh… well yeah I do. It's very uncomfortable…"

"And after we specifically said we didn't want him to get into our personal life…"

"Yeah I know, we didn't expect it. But look now, Papa knows it and he doesn't mind."

The lighter then stood silent for a brief minute until he slowly turned his head to her but with his visor covering his eyes, "Yasmin…"

"What…?"

"...Do you still have feelings for Zed…?"

Yasmin stood silent and stared at him. Zed? Did he really doubt of her love towards him?

"...Why do you ask that?"

"I just… I just wanted to know if you still love him…"

"Handy… I… I don't… I love **you**…"

Soon Handy's eyes opened up in surprise and looked to Yasmin with his eyes starting to glisten and tears starting to spill as Yasmin continued, "I don't know where you got that idea from, if I still loved Zed I wouldn't have accepted you into my life and I'd still be crying over him." She pointed out while the other looked to her as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Believe me, Handy. I got so mad at him that even though we're not dating anymore I still consider him close to me. So hearing someone talk about him like that got me mad."

At hearing what the fashion designer explained, Handy sighed once more and walked slowly pass her while he wiped his tears with his hand clenched in a fist, his lover saw him walk away and reached a hand for him, "...Handy?" She asked as Handy stopped and he looked to her with a sad look and placed a hand to Yasmin's who gave him a sad look where his hand was on her shoulder.

"Yasmin… I…"

"...What?"

"I…" he turned away sadly, "...I think we should…"

"W-we should what?"

Handy felt his eyes tearing up again and put his head down, finally saying what he had in mind, "...we shouldn't see each other for a while…"

"...Wha…?! Why...why would you want that?"

"I… I don't know… For some reason after everything that's happened and with us not having to consult with Papa Smurf first… I just feel terrible…"

"Handy, yes I know it all happened, but everything's fine now! There's no reason for this!"

"I'm… I'm sorry Yasmin…"

"Handy… no…!" Then the smaller began tearing up and take a hold of his arm, "Don't do this… please!"

The worker Smurf turned his head over to her once more and looked straight at her, Yasmin stared back and finally let her tears stream down her eyes. Suddenly, Handy pulled her in and held her close with Yasmin's head on his chest as he closed his eyes. Yasmin felt her eyes widen at his sudden move, she looked up to him with confusion.

"H-Handy…" Handy had more tears stream down his cheeks as Yasmin kept her eyes on his and shook her head slowly, "Please…"

Handy let out a small sigh and put his head down with a whisper, "...I'm so sorry…"

Yasmin tightened her embrace on Handy and whispered back with a breaking voice, "No…"

Handy didn't want to see Yasmin feeling this way after all he had went through, but he couldn't help but feel that no matter how much Yasmin needed him, he felt he wasn't as good enough for her since this was his first that he's ever been in a relationship. Yasmin couldn't think of anything worse right now: first Zed and now Handy was leaving her! She was thinking if life was playing a bad trick on him by making him fall in love and then breaking her heart when she least expected it. She still didn't want to believe what her sweet lover was telling her and thought that maybe if he gave her one more look it would make him change his mind. Maybe.

He couldn't bare much more in seeing her that he let go of Yasmin and ran off from the workshop to the front door with tears flying off his face, Yasmin gasped and cried out for him, "Handy, wait!"

Handy heard her but dared not to look back. He ran out of Yasmin's house and straight through the village as some of the Smurfs notice him pass by but watched him running in a way that he was trying to escape. But what he didn't know was that Yasmin didn't get second thoughts and ran after him and try to work it out with him, "Handy!"

Soon some of the Smurfs saw Yasmin running after him while Handy kept going. He dashed by Smurfette's house as Smurfette herself saw him until she seen Yasmin running to him. The Smurfette tried to run faster but he was too fast for her to catch up, but she didn't give up and put more speed into it. The female Smurfette, all of a sudden, stared from her window and saw how both Smurfs were running but not in a friendly way. She wondered what happened.

Handy kept running faster while more Smurfs saw and overheard his name being called from Yasmin yelling behind him. He wouldn't stop even if it meant that he would have to leave the village. His desperate lover after chasing him, she could feel herself growing tried. She came to a sudden stop and panted heavily. She lifted her gaze at Handy continuing to run and felt hot tears stream down his face once more.

As he ran towards the entrance to leave the village with the spell protecting it still in effect, Handy suddenly didn't hear his name being heard anymore and made a complete halt. He then looked back to see all the way out in the middle of the village stood Yasmin dropping to her knees as she began to cry.

Yasmin sobbed pitifully and looked towards Handy, reaching on simple hand to him and whispered, "Come back…"

The kind one looked upon where Yasmin was as he saw some of the Smurfs watching her cry until he turned his head back to where the entrance to forest lead to. Although the model heard the other Smurfs ask and call her about what was happening, she didn't answer or even react to their words. She only stared at the village entrance.

Handy looked to the exit a while longer as he was just about to make the worst decision he ever made until he turned back to where Yasmin was. His heart began to break as he watched her in pain as he realized that all he ever cared about was her no matter what would happen if he thought less than to messing things up for the both of them, "What I have done…?"

The smaller Smurfette felt herself getting up, the other Smurfs were lifting her and taking her somewhere else she wasn't sure of, but with no more energy to fight it she let the Smurfs take her. But the last thing she did was stare at where Handy left and let her final tear fall.

Handy as he watched the Smurfs take her away, he felt something in him awaken at the sight, like he needed to be there for her even after all that's happened. He couldn't help but shed more tears and finally ran back into the village with a change of heart and shouted…

"Yasmin!"

The mentioned Smurfette immediately turned her head at the voice calling her name and squirmed out of the other Smurfs making her way over to where she heard his voice. He saw how his lover he made his way through the village once more and ran as fast as he could just so he can return to the Smurfette who had ever loved him, Yasmin finally spotted him and ran to him with the little energy she regained. He didn't even notice a smile formed on her lips as she made her way to him.

As Handy ran closer, he saw Yasmin running to him and suddenly began to smile that he was almost there, "Yasmin!"

The fashion designer finally made it to him and wrapped him into a hug letting herself cry once more while Handy let more tears come down as he held her good and tight that he knelt to the ground with her and didn't let go of her.

Yasmin buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "Handy…"

"Its okay, Yasmin… I'm here." He assured and hugged her closer with his head resting against hers, "I promise you I'll never leave you… ever."

She took a second for her to talk again, but she smiled and sighed, "Thank you… I love you…"

Handy smiled back as tears streamed down once more, "I love you too… I love you Yasmin…!" he then carried her up and hoisted her up in the air doing something very unexpected, "I love you! And I want the whole village to know that I'm in love with the Smurfette who was once called my best friend but now is more than that!"

Yasmin was surprised of the sudden reaction of Handy and how he just announced their relationship to the whole village. She looked around the village at the other Smurfs but then looked back to her light lover and felt a smile return and shouted out with him. "Yes! It's true! I love Handy!"

It made Handy smiled more and begin to spin her around while Yasmin was still in mid-air, "And I love Yasmin! My Yasmin! My one and only!" He shouted happily as his now official lover held onto him tight and laughed more.

After Handy stopped spinning her he brought her down and carried her bridal style. The Smurfs had been watching and were quite surprised that the two announced right there and then that they were a couple as Yasmin giggled in his arms and looked to Handy, but then looked to the other Smurfs with the same smile she had. Handy looked to the others as well as they all watched. Some were awed and some thought this was truly a lovely moment to see two best friends being something more. He then turned back to Yasmin while carrying her in his arms as he brought her face closer to his.

Yasmin gave him a warm smile, "I'm so glad you came back…"

"I'm sorry I almost made the biggest mistake in my life. But now I know that everything is okay. We can be together now without having to hide it."

"That's what makes me even happier, not only sharing my life with you but letting the others know as well."

"And I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. I love you, Yasmin."

Yasmin hugged him closer, "I love you too."

Her light lover then with his face close to hers, he looked into her eyes and slowly closed her as he finally kissed her in front of all the Smurfs watching.

Yasmin accepted the kiss and cupped his cheeks to make their kiss deeper. As they were kissing, the Smurfs watched and were amazed that they're friendship became something more than that. Smurfette who had come around saw what was happening until she witnessed for the first time Handy kissing his best friend. She was mostly shocked about what she witness. She wasn't expecting that at all from the two Smurfs.

Handy continued to kiss her more as his eyes opened half way looking to Yasmin kissing him back, the penciled Smurfette broke the kiss and smirked at him, "I think you can put me down now." she laughed.

The light Smurf smirked back and gladly put her down, "Like I've said before, you are just too cute."

"Why, thank you. But now what I'm really thankful for is that we have nothing to hide anymore!"

"And I'm grateful for Papa for letting us continue being together."

Yasmin looked around to the other Smurfs who had just witnessed their moment but began to wonder what they thought about them now and in what concept would they would have of it all.

Vanity was witnessing it as he waked closest to Smurfette and looked to the two Smurfs looking around at everyone, "Did I just hear and saw what I think I did..."

Jokey, who was't far from them standing beside, "Whoa, this is one surprise I have ever seen in my life!"

Smurfette couldn't even find the right words to talk about it, "This is... very... new. I didn't even... oh my..."

While all the other Smurfs still watched in silence, Handy turned and saw Smurfette for the first time in a while just realizing what she had just seen. He didn't say anything but just looked to her with a neutral expression until he looked back to Yasmin. The girl of the village literally couldn't stop staring at them, trying to digest the situation and gave a look to both Smurfs. The light builder placed a hand to Yasmin's shoulder while he looked at her a little longer until he gave her a small smile.

Yasmin smiled back until something came to her mind, "Now I wonder how Brainy's gonna be right behind us lecturing about how it's not right." she laughed.

"Nah… I bet Papa after what he's done will set him straight for leaving the village without permission. At least Clumsy got off easily. Hehe."

"But now this is all over, I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."

"Same here. I never wanna lose you. Because, you're the only Smurfette in this world who's worth living for." Handy said as Yasmin smiled to him and gave him another kiss on the mouth. Not caring as the others watched making Handy return the kiss as he took a hold of her hand and looked to her once more whispering to her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Greedy then came to see all the commotion, after getting a recap, he turned to the others, "Well, I guess this is how it's gonna be from now on."

"If Papa said it's alright, then I wouldn't have mind it myself either way. Love comes in many ways no matter who you are." Said Farmer with the others.

"Me neither, if they feel happier that way, then all's good with me too!"

"I agree!" Painter added, "After all, we only live once, no?"

The other Smurfs agreed with what was happening now, Clumsy had come and heard the whole thing, and the way he saw the other Smurfs accept and feel happy about their relationship, he felt a smile of relief form on his face and joined the others.

"They really look happy together. Uh, and I'm happy for them too!"

Handy looked all around seeing the Smurfs beginning to accept their love and never felt this happy in his life, Smurfette still looked to them speechless not knowing what to say after that day she let him down when she didn't love him in return. Although it was all new to her, she felt deep down in her that… she was glad. Yes, it was a surprise finding out that two male and female Smurfs love each other, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. All she could do was give a small smile to them.

Handy turned his head to his beloved saying, "Let's smurf someplace where we can be alone. I think the others understand now." He smiled to her.

"Yeah… and it's getting a little uncomfy being the center of attention this way." She laughed with a blush.

Handy laughed as he held her hand, "Come on. We'll get some air in the forest and relax until we smurf back here."

Yasmin took a hold of his hand and walked with him, already picturing a lovely future with her Handy.

Chapter 18. A Familiar Face

Handy walked Yasmin out of the village to find a place they could be alone. As they walked he looked over to her and had a feeling their relationship was going to last a lifetime with the Smurfs now accepted their love for another.

"So…" Yasmin then broke the silence, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just a quiet little spot where we can just unwind. It really has been quite a day for both of us."

"It really has." She sighed, "But I'm glad it all turned out good at the end."

"Me too." Handy placed an arm around her shoulder, "I couldn't bear in leaving you all alone if I had left you."

"Even though you almost did," the model teased with a soft laugh.

Handy laughed along and continued, "Yeah. I don't even know why I had thought you still had feelings for Zed. I guess I was just afraid if you had ever saw him again one day, you would…"

Yasmin interrupted, "No, I'm with you now. Sure, it hurt to hear Brainy talk about him. But when angered me was the way he was talking about him. He's not my interest anymore but I still consider him a friend."

After hearing her words, her light lover smiled softly at her and held her hand tighter, "I'm glad."

The smaller one turned to him and gave a wink so she can know that nothing won't get in between them from now on making the other smile more, and suddenly, he grabbed her as they walked and lift her up from the ground into his arms.

"Handy?!"

The mentioned Smurf laughed at her whine, "I ain't letting ya go!" He then began to spin her around and then held her close. Yasmin giggled in his grip and held on to his cheeks, "You're one Smurf to have fun with for sure!"

"Hehe! You're more fun to be around!"

The Smurfette with a pencil smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose with a blush, Handy blushed in return, smiling and carried her as he continued to walk.

Along the way, Yasmin got comfy and let out a small sigh still in the light one's arms, "Starting today, I'm sure our lives will get better with everyone already aware of us."

"I agree." Handy said, "I'm relieved we can finally express our feelings in public."

"That's a relief alright. Can't wait to rub it in Brainy's face!" She laughed sinisterly.

"I think he's already getting punishment thanks to Papa knowing the whole story what he's been smurfing."

"He was asking for it."

Handy let her be for a small moment and added once more, "I'm so happy right now, I just wanna make this day last with just us two."

"I totally agree."

Handy hooded his eyes half way as he took her to a large nearby tree in the forest and then placed her by the large root as he too joined her. Yasmin made herself comfortable and stared at the big forest they were surrounded by, "This is such a peaceful place to stay in…"

Handy leaned back while he looked around the forest, "Yeah. Pretty quiet around here with no one having to bother us."

"And now that you say that, we won't have Gargamel bother us. His days of looking for us are over."

"Yeah, that no good overgrown wizard has gone with us the last time. And that Scruple kid. Can't even stand him, but he is twice as smart as Gargamel." He laughed.

"You're right!" The other laughed, "Doesn't surprise me he needed some brains to help him out since he doesn't have any!"

"Heck, compared to Brainy, he's just as naive than he is!"

"That's also true! That's quite a mix." Yasmin laughed.

Handy laughed more and sighed before turning his body on his side to face Yasmin, "He's definitely Brainy with half a brain."

Yasmin laughed a bit more until she turned to Handy and suddenly blushed with a smile, her lover smiled to her and placed his hand on the side of her cheek for support while gazing up to Yasmin. The smart Smurfette smiled to him a bit more and laughed, "Why are you staring at me so much?"

Her comment made Handy laugh and said, "'Cuz you're so adorable. I can't help staring at such a cutie."

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

"You're even sweeter." He winked to her.

Yasmin nuzzled her nose to his, "You too, lover boy."

Handy blushed and moved in closer before wrapping an arm around her waist making her scoot closer to him and rest her chin on his head. Handy got comfortable and moved with his other arm placing it on Yasmin's back and began to rub it sensually. The smaller felt his arm rubbing and looked to him with hooded eyes, getting a little feeling, Handy let out a loving sigh and nuzzled her under his chin. But to every moment there has to happen something, because just as Yasmin looked up at the tree and then took a little look around the forest as well, but for some reason she began to feel something… off. Handy looked up to her until he saw her expression had changed and looked rather worried.

"Babe?"

She heard the voice of her mate and turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"You okay there?"

"Yes, I'm fine but… Handy? Don't you get the feeling that… we're being watched…?"

"Hm?" The hard worker looked around and then at the trees. He then turned back to her a bit confused, "I don't know. But at least we know we're not being followed by Brainy again."

"Well at least that… maybe I'm just thinking things…"

"If anything, I'm here to protect you. No Smurf's gonna take you away from me." He assured as he pulled her in closer. It made Yasmin giggle and kiss his cheek saying, "I know you will."

"As long as you're safe with me, nothin's gonna happen to ya." Handy smirked to her with his eyes half hooded and cupping her cheek.

"And that's why I love you so much. Always there for me and the rest."

Handy got close to her and whispered softly, "I love you, babe."

"I love you even more." Yasmin whispered back.

The light mate pressed his hand more on her cheek and let his head meet up to hers while he gazed into her eyes with the smaller doing the same with him feeling so happy at his presence. Handy's eyes grew heavy with his heart beating as he goes to kiss her on the lips with his face blushing bright red, it made the designer give out a moan a little and cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Handy moved in closer and sighed in between kisses as he slid his tongue slowly into her mouth as Yasmin let her tongue enter his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, the pencil mate panted in between and let out a small moan while he rubbed her back in a slow manner making his slimmer female break the kiss but panted and looked into his eyes.

Handy looked hungrily to her and placed his rubbing hand lower and began to rub his lower behind as Yasmin felt her eyes widen in surprise and blushed cherry red, "Handy!"

All the other could do at her reaction was give her a devilish look with his eyes half shut continuing to rub her there. Yasmin she felt little goose bumps at his touch on one of his sensitive areas, "What… what are you doing?"

"Hehe, what's it look like?" He raised one brow up.

Getting what she was referring to, Yasmin whispered with a blush, "Don't you think we're a little 'out in the open' at the moment?"

"Aww, Come on Yas. The Smurfs are all back at the village, and there's no one else from miles around. Let's have a little fun and let loose for a change." He whispered back.

"I dunno, what if someone passes by?"

"Relax, I got you. You're safe with me, remember?"

Yasmin sighed and facepalmed, "There's no way to convince you otherwise, huh?"

"Is it working?" He teased her with a smirk.

The smaller rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yes, small guy. It is."

Handy laughed lightly and pulled her in for another kiss while Yasmin hugged him close and continued to kiss closing her eyes.

As he's deepening the kiss Handy suddenly heard a noise close to some bushes nearby as the rustling of the sounds got louder, he stopped and looked around and turned over to where the bushes were that had been pretty close to the tree, "Did… did you hear that sound?"

"Yeah I did… was it a rustling sound?"

"I think it came from-" Before he could continue, the sound got even louder and looked closely at the bushes making Yasmin sort of shrink in her place and hide behind the light Smurf.

"H-Handy?!" She asked, getting a shiver.

Handy then saw the bushes moving and looked carefully at who or what was hiding in here. But as he soon heard a low sound of some familiar… cat… his eyes widened, he turned to Yasmin and yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

Yasmin quickly stood and took a hold of his hand, dashing out of there. As they ran away from their spot, all of a sudden the creature that was hiding inside sprinted out of the bushes and landed right in front of them stopping their attempt at escaping and meows loudly, quickly to be identified by the two Smurfs running for their lives.

"Azrael!" Yasmin gasped.

Handy turned the other direction with Yasmin as they ran away from the mangy cat who followed up to them on all fours letting out growls and angered roars while at it, "Raaaaoooww!" He shrieked catching up faster while the two Smurfs ran as fast as they could.

"Handy! What do we do?! We can't lead him to the village!"

"You're right! Or else Gargamel will know we have that spell holding us together!"

"We'll have to split up! He can't go after both of us that way!"

"Good idea! I'll lure him and make sure we lose him!"

"Okay! ...Please be safe…" Yasmin agreed but felt a bit insecure about it.

Handy nodded to her and let go of her hand, "I will." He then he turned and ran in the other direction and looked to Azrael getting his attention, "Hey, Azrael! Over hear ya overgrown furball!"

He was enraged by his words and let out a loud meow as he goes after him while the Smurf proceeded to run and stall him so Yasmin could get away safely.

Yasmin ran as fast as she could to another part of the forest knowing she couldn't go back to the village in case Azrael lost interest on Handy, but she didn't get too far from where Handy ran off to, in case he needs help.

The lightest Smurf continued to persuade the wicked cat from being lured to their village until he found a broken log in the middle of the forest and hurriedly went inside. He followed Handy into the log as it got darker in there before the light Smurf managed to poke out from the top of the log and jumped off so the cat would think he's still following him.

Azrael scratched around in the log for hopes of getting his clawed paws on the Smurf, but once he found out he wasn't anywhere in the log anymore, he noticed he got stuck inside the log. He growled and tried to pull out but with no luck making the Smurf be amused for a bit watching the cat trying to pull out.

Handy then remembered and ran back to see if Yasmin was somewhere close so they can get back to the village safely before Azrael came too. But before he could get to her, he didn't know what was coming to him was near as he kept running. Yasmin just like him, she searched for her mate quietly until she spotted another blue creature like her and immediately recognized him, "Handy! Over here!"

Handy heard her voice turning to her, relieved he was alright as he ran to her. Yasmin met him half way, but all of a sudden just as they made it to each other, Handy made one last step in which triggered something from the ground to open as the Smurfs were immediately trapped in a cage big enough for the two of them. The model gave a yelp at the sudden trap and grabbed on to the bars, "Oh no! We're trapped! And Azrael's around! That means Gargamel too!"

"Smurf it!" Handy cursed as he banged on the bars, "That wizard's not as dumb as we thought!"

His smaller female slowly began to panic and looked to him, "Wha… what do we do now?"

He looked to her until he turned his head away to think of something before the worst was yet to come. Then he thought of something that he might regret if Gargamel were ever to find where their village was and their secret in keeping it hidden. Yasmin glanced at him for a bit until she turned back to the cage and tried to at least break one and get out, but once Handy noticed he placed a hand on hers, "No, Yasmin." He said with a serious tone as he goes to take the time to pull on two bars with his strength to bend them away from each other.

And with one last pull with a grunt, Handy had managed to break the two bars as Yasmin saw how they finally had an escape and formed a smile of hope, "You did it!" She got out and waited for the other to do the same, "Come on! Before they show up!"

Handy nodded to her as he came out holding out her hand which Yasmin quickly took a hold of and ran with him panting already feeling her nerves to the top, hoping Gargamel didn't already see them or anything related. The lighter Smurf had a bit of hope that they were able to escape that easily… perhaps TOO easily…

Just as they were about to head back to the village, a large paw out of nowhere had swatted him, clawing him right on his side, which caused him to make a loud cry and fall to the ground. It was who managed to break out and placed his rim on top of Handy.

Yasmin instantly felt Handy let go of his hand and turned in panic, "Handy!" She cried out trying to help him free himself.

He grunted under the cat's clutches and yelled, "No! He'll get you too!"

"But I can't leave you like this!"

"And I can't let you get stuck in this!" He responded trying to break out but the cat kept pressing on him harder, growling. Azrael snickered sinisterly and started sticking out his claws on the poor Smurf in his grasp.

Though she really feared the cat, the model couldn't leave him behind and with not a successful move, she made an attempt to free her lover by running towards them. Even noticing the grin the cat was wearing at watching another little meal coming towards them.

Handy watched Yasmin as she got closer to them, "Yasmin! No! Stay back!" It made Yasmin instantly stop and stare at him in fear.

The caught Smurf pushed himself up while he was still under the creature's paw and spoke to her once more, "Please…" He said with a grunt, "Warn Papa and the others to come for help… I'll be alright… But you gotta save yourself."

"Handy, no!"

"Please, Yasmin! Gargamel cannot know where our village is if he were to know about the spell…!"

No matter how much she didn't want to leave him there, Handy knew there was no other choice. She nodded in sadness, "Okay… I'll be back for you!" ...were her last words as she then ran off quickly hoping to get back on time to save him for whatever was in store for him.

Handy watched his female run off to go seek help from the others while a single tear fell down his cheek in hopes he'll see her again.

And while the other smaller female ran, she let out some tears and sniffles hoping nothing really happened to Handy while she went for help, "Please be safe…!"

And as Yasmin ran back to the village, Handy had been trapped under the cat's clutches until a familiar cackle was heard from behind as two silhouettes appeared in back of Azrael and the Smurf before Handy turned his head and looked up.

Gargamel.

"Well… well… What do we have here…?" He mocked as he laughed evilly with his young nephew Scruple who also laughed with him.

Handy growled angrily as he watched the two as he was about to be taken away. All he could hope now was wait for Yasmin in hopes of her seeking help from Papa and the others to come rescue him.

Chapter 19. The Rescue

In the nick of time, Yasmin made it back to the village, heading directly for Papa's lab.

Papa, in his lab, was in his lab indeed and with his assistant who was in a bit of trouble after what happened earlier with the duo. "And when you're done with sweeping out the fireplace, you can start with dusting the bookshelves and reorganizing my book spells before I have you go and clean out the flasks for my next potions. This will teach you a lesson in sneaking out of the village without my permission and spying on Handy and Yasmin's activities."

"Yes, Papa Smurf." The nerdy Smurf said with a frown having in him hand a broom and a dustpan as he then went to the fireplace to do as he was told.

Just as they continued with their own business, Yasmin burst into the lab panting and scared as she yelled out, PAPA SMURF!"

"Huh?!" He turned around and he saw her at his door also getting Brainy's attention but suddenly stepped back, hoping he wouldn't get punched again for anything else he's done.

"Y-Yasmin? What in smurfs name is wrong?"

"Papa Smurf! I need your help! Azrael! He has Handy! He took him! I escaped but he didn't! Please, help!"

"Handy?" He asked himself but he was quite surprised with his eyes wide open, "And you say Azrael got to him?"

Yasmin nodded quickly, "Yes! But there's no time to lose! We have to go now!"

"Yes, who knows what Gargamel might do with him. Knowing Handy, he'd make his way out of danger." He said with Yasmin nodding and heading out of the lab but waited for Papa Smurf to accompany her.

The leader of the Smurfs caught up with her, but Brainy just stood there, feeling helpless since Papa Smurf had him doing more chores, "Brainy, I'll be back while we and a few others go save Handy." With Brainy just nodding at his command and turned his head away, still feeling awful in what he had done.

Meanwhile Yasmin and Papa Smurf ran by the village and stumbled across Clumsy, almost causing the klutz to fall to the ground, "Sorry, in a hurry!" Yasmin apologized while Clumsy fixed his hat and wondered what happened, "Gosh Yasmin, what's goin' on?"

"Handy's in trouble! He needs help!"

At hearing what the model Smurfette just said, he gasped and panicked, "Golly! Let me help!"

"Alright Clumsy." The bearded Smurf agreed, "We just need a few others and we'll take Feathers to get to Gargamel's hovel quickly!"

Clumsy nodded and tumbled away to try and find more Smurfs to help out one of their friends. He suddenly found Vanity and Smurfette close by sitting on a wooden bench and ran towards them, "Uh, Vanity! Smurfette! C'mon! One of you's gotta help out! Handy's in trouble and we're gonna go rescue him!"

"Handy? In trouble?" The narcissist Smurf asked, surprised, "That's never happened before except the time he had the worst day ever."

"But oh no! What happened to him?" Smurfette worried.

"Dunno! But Yasmin says it's urgent!" Clumsy replied.

"Oh, I do hope he's alright! The thought of losing someone has got to be devastating!" Vanity said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Smurfette said as she got up and followed Clumsy, though Vanity stayed behind to alert the other Smurfs in case something else happens.

Clumsy nodded and went back with the other group, "Uh, I got her coming too, Papa Smurf!"

"That's great. That should be it. Let's get smurfing!" Papa Smurf said as he hurriedly ran to Feathers who happened to stop by in the nick of time, "Feathers! We need your help! Can you fly us to Gargamel's hovel to help us rescue Handy?"

They saw the stork nod and set down to let him get on her. Yasmin was the first to get on and turned to the others, "Come on!" She said out loud. Papa got on and helped out them and Clumsy too, and just as he were about to leave and fly off, he heard a cry coming towards them when one Smurf had come out shouting, "Wait!"

The model looked to where she heard the voice and felt a small scowl form on her lips. It was Brainy.

Papa Smurf looked to him and said, "Brainy! I thought I said for you to-"

"I know Papa, but there's something I really have to say to Yasmin!" Brainy said turning to Yasmin who was on Feathers.

"What?! That you were right the whole time…?" Yasmin retorted with a mad look.

"No! To tell you how sorry I truly am! And I mean it this time!"

"Save it for later! Handy needs me right now!"

Brainy understood her anger but that didn't stop for saying what she had to, "Look, I know what I've done to the both of you was wrong. And I feel that with Handy in danger as we speak, I feel this is all my fault. And after what I said about you wanting to be with Zed, I'm deeply, and really sorry for the trouble I have caused. Especially when I kept getting into your business about what was going on between you two." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he said more, "I was just so caught up and obsessed with wanting to know if it seemed right for the different gender to love like the opposite would. But I had let that get the better of me and became a nuisance going through many levels in getting proof."

Yasmin looked to him with a serious look for a small moment until she sighed and said with a firm tone, "I accept the apology and I'm sure Handy will too, but trusting your word will take time. And that'll depend if you deserve it or not."

"Please, Yasmin. I've been terrible and you have every right to be angry with me. Probably for the rest of your life even! I know you and Handy have been real close friends up 'til now. And to be honest, even if no Smurf appreciates my intellectual speeches, I still have one who is very close and consider as my friend just like how you have Handy."

With the final words the nerdy Smurf let out, Yasmin raised a brow at what Brainy was referring to, but another Smurf knew who it was. Clumsy looked to him and stayed silent at the sudden speech from his best friend, he watched Brainy turn to him and look to him straight in the eyes saying, "Clumsy, I know I have been a bit hard on you at times when you wanted to help me out. And I've always scolded you thinking you would mess up because of your clumsiness. But even through my toughest at times, you have been there for me… And I'm very grateful to have a smurfy friend such as you…"

The little klutz of a Smurf felt his eyes widen in surprise and a little tear form on his eye. He was really touched by Brainy's words, "B-Brainy…"

"I'm sorry if I ever been hostile or tried driving you away, when I really needed you the most…"

Clumsy really couldn't believe how the Smurf in front of his expressed himself, it was something he never expected from him. But what made him feel even better was that his considered best friend finally called him friend in return. He smiled innocently to him feeling his eyes tear up more, "G-gosh, Brainy. That was very nice of you. Thanks."

Brainy looked up to him and formed a small smile as he then turned back to Yasmin, "Yasmin, again, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I smurfed for the both of you. It was wrong of me and I went too far after I was curious as of why you went to Handy's that night. And I realized he just needed someone for comfort when he told me about you Smurfette."

Smurfette heard the last part and felt a bit guilty about it, he didn't mean to cause such suffering on him, he needed to let him know how he didn't want him to feel like that once he save him. But even though that happened, he still found happiness with someone else.

The model's serious look began to soften at the words from the other Smurf. She really looked like he meant it from deep down, and the way he even apologized to Clumsy convinced him even more. She didn't smile, but she gave an approving nod to the Smurf with glasses, "Alright… I forgive you."

Although Yasmin said the words she was hoping he would say, Brainy didn't give her a form of expression or anything, it didn't feel like the need to say anything for now, all he did was say, "Thank you. I hope you all get Handy back here safely."

"We will." They all answered waiting for Papa Smurf to get on.

Papa Smurf was about to get on, he thought of something after hearing his apprentice's words and turned to him, "Uh, Brainy? We could use another Smurf to help. Would you care to join? I think you've been punished enough."

His face suddenly brightened up listening to his leader words, "You… you really mean it?"

"You have my word." The old Smurf laughed lightly, "Now come on, we haven't any more time to waste."

Clumsy smiled wide and laughed, "Golly, Brainy's coming too!" He cheered as he saw Brainy hurriedly got on before Papa Smurf gave the signal for Feathers to fly to Gargamel's hovel to save Handy. Just as everything got settled, the designer Smurfette thought to herself with determination, "I'm coming, Handy…!"

* * *

Elsewhere, at Gargamel's hovel, the wicked old wizard himself was conducting an experiment with the help of his nephew Scruple. But like always, he get into his quarrels when Gargamel messes up while his little apprentice just watches him fail knowing that he was much smarter than his uncle himself.

"Really Gargy! You gotta think of a better way to use this Smurf instead of just having him as a meal!"

"Oh, quiet you! I'm doing the best I can! If only I had six of them, I would've turned them into gold hours ago!"

"Then think faster so we can have our gold!"

"Trust me, kid, I'll know sooner or later because Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs will be coming anytime to save this Smurf. And when they come, we'll have them in our grasps and have them tell us where their village is!"

"Well, you better make sure this time it works! Or we'll add another complete failure to the book…"

While they continued their quarrel, Handy was locked away up in a cage on the ceiling looking down upon the two with a scowl on his face while holding the bars. On him was a scratch to his side of his torso all thanks to Azrael. Then he continued hearing more from the old wizard and his spoiled brat.

"I know for sure it will work this time cause I have something planned in store that we will have all the Smurfs in no time with all the gold we could ask for!" All Scruple did was roll his eyes still not convinced with his so called plan.

"There's no way you'll smurf us Gargamel!" Handy called out from the cage, "You always fail! And you'll keep continuing to do so 'cause we're one step ahead!"

Gargamel at hearing him got angry and spat back, "Oh, why you…! You're lucky I haven't put you in my stew pot yet! And you think you and your fellow Smurf are one step ahead of me? I'll prove you who is once your friends get here!"

"Yeah?! Well, Papa Smurf will show you! He always does unlike you!"

"Just you wait and see my dear little Smurf. I have created a serum especially for Papa. A serum so strong, that he will have to tell me where your village is even if they tries to resist telling the truth!"

Now what did he mean by Papa resisting in telling the truth? And what is this serum for?

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasmin rode on Feathers with the others and looked around for Gargamel's hovel and instantly spotted the chimney of the old place, "We're close! I can see the smoke! What do we do once we get there, Papa Smurf?!"

"First thing we have to do is to see where he's keeping Handy and make sure Gargamel's not around. If he is, we'll need a distraction. Knowing him, he's probably already figured a way to capture us. Good thing I smurfed along a little something if we ever got into any trouble."

"And what is that, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked.

"Well, seeing that he might try to figure out our little secret in where the village is, I've came up with a serum that if he ever knew where it was and it being protected by my spell, that he'll forget where it is and give up trying."

"That's a great idea, Papa Smurf! And what do you have in mind for a distraction?"

"That one of us will lure Gargamel out of his hovel as he's following one of you thinking he'll find the village. And while he's doing that someone else will pour this vial onto his head and it should take effect very quickly and will forget almost everything that just happened. He'll be dumbfounded!"

"Oh oh! I'll do it, Papa Smurf! I can take Gargamel somewhere else!" Clumsy volunteered.

"You? Going out there all on your own?! I won't allow that unless I'm smurfing it with you." Brainy worried and backed him up.

Clumsy turned to him with a surprised look which later turned into a wide smile, "Ya mean it, Brainy?!"

"After what I said to you earlier, you're the only true friend I've got."

The dimwitted Smurf gave him a grateful smile and nodded to him. He turned back to Papa Smurf and said, "We'll do it, Papa Smurf!"

"Alright then. Please do be careful after we've landed." The leader said until he turned her attention to Smurfette, "Smurfette? You think you'll be able to smurf this serum on Gargamel?"

The blonde haired girl gave a determined nod, "Anything to save Handy from that evil man."

The bearded Smurf nodded to her and then looked to Yasmin, "And Yasmin, you and I will get Handy before Azrael or his nephew Scruple comes around."

"Yes, Papa Smurf. Gargamel won't get away with this…"

"Of course he won't." Finally Feathers landed closest to where Gargamel's window entrance was and got off quietly along with the other Smurfs, they stayed close by so Gargamel wouldn't spot them from where they peeked to see where Handy was.

Brainy whispered, "I see him! He's right up there!" He pointed to Handy in the cage up on the ceiling trying to break the bars apart. Unlike the last bars he was able to bend when he and Yasmin were trapped, he wasn't able to break the bars for they were much stronger than the last, Gargamel just watched him slightly amused.

"Go on ahead and try all you like getting out of there. It won't work unlike what you did to my Smurf trap!"

Yasmin scowled at the old wizard and cracked her knuckles whispered out loud, "When I get my hands on him…!"

Smurfette quickly whispered to her, "Shh! He'll hear you!"

"Alright, calm down. Is everysmurf ready to do this?" Papa whispered to all.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Brainy replied.

"Yes, Papa Smurf. We're ready when you are…" Yasmin whispered.

"Okay Smurfs… Get ready now." Papa assured.

"It's no use for you, little Smurf!" Gargamel laughed, "Once your friends and your Papa Smurf comes to rescue you, there's no way of escape one I've doused this truth serum on him!"

"Wait Gargy! I got a better idea. Why don't you use it on this one?" Scruple suggested to his idiot uncle.

"Hm? You mean use it on this Smurf so he'd tell me where their village is?" After thinking it over, he then formed a mischievous grin as he looked back up to Handy, "That might not be a bad idea… It'll save me the trouble if Papa Smurf tries to fool me if I wait around for him."

"Oh no…" Handy murmured, looking down upon Scruple and wizard afraid what would happen if he got splashed with his potion.

"Yeah!" Scruple laughed evilly, "Once they get here and 'rescue' him, they won't even know that they're still part of the trap! C'mon! Pour it on him already!"

Handy stepped away from the bars to try to keep his distance from the wizard with fear in his eyes while he thought to himself, _"I can't let him know the village is under a spell… It'll ruin everything we've went through to smurf it all…!"_

Gargamel came closer as he was about to open the cage, "Now come, little Smurf so you can tell me where your miserable village is with the rest of you!" he said with Scruple snickering next to him and getting closer to the cage. And just when he thought it was the end for him and his Smurfs, he suddenly heard a cry coming from outside.

"Hey, Gargamel!" Brainy cried from the window along with Clumsy by his side.

"Huh?!" The wizard turned around, stopping from what he was doing, "Who said that?!"

"Uh, we did! Yoohoo! Over here!" Clumsy shouted, waving his hands.

"Ah! More Smurfs, I see!" he said completely losing all attention on Handy who was actually relieved to see them as the Smurfs toyed with the old crone.

"Why don't you smurf someone your own size? Or better yet, your own age!" With that said, Scruple couldn't help but laugh at the last comment Brainy retorted to the wizard.

"Catch us if ya can, Gargamel!" Clumsy added.

"Dohh! Insult me will you?! You'll pay for that dearly!"

"Then come get us, unless you're too chicken!" Brainy mocked starting to cluck like a chicken with his arms waving up and down like one. It made Azrael growl and jump towards them with his claws exposed with Scruple right behind him laughing evilly. Gargamel was angry with how Brainy and Clumsy were tormenting him more and growled, "Get them Azrael!"

The cat leaped towards them with a snarl, indicating the two Smurfs that it was time to high-tail it from there immediately.

"He's comin' Brainy!"

"Come on! Let's get outta here!"

"No you won't! Because I'm coming after you!"

Clumsy jumped off the window with Brainy and made a run for it with Azrael right behind them. The mangy cat clawed at them trying desperately to catch one with his master who was dashing out of his home while he goes after them with the vial in his grasp, "You dare mock me?! The great wizard?! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

With all that was happening, Papa Smurf popped out from the bushes with Yasmin and Smurfette once Gargamel was out of sight, "Alright, let's get going! Smurfette, here's the vial for when he comes back. Let's get going Yasmin."

"Right behind you, Papa Smurf…!" Yasmin nodded, "We're coming Handy!"

Back in the hovel, Handy saw Scruple going off after Gargamel, who was grumbling under his breath saying that he had the vial and figured he was going to fail as always.

Yasmin went inside carefully with Papa and Smurfette looking around, "Do you see him anywhere?"

Smurfette looked around as well until she looked up at the cage and gasped, "There he is!"

"Glad, he's safe! Come on, now! There's no time to lose!"

All Handy could do now was look around since being trapped didn't have any alternatives, but then he suddenly saw that Papa was here with not only Smurfette, but Yasmin as well! He gasped out and cried, "Yasmin!"

His female heard his voice and smiled widely, "Handy! I told you I'd be back!"

"Thank smurfness! Gargamel and that kid had smurfed me right after you left to get help."

"And don't worry, we'll get you out of there in a jiffy!" Yasmin assured carefully climbing up to where Handy was.

"I knew I would count on you." Handy smiled as he helped her up so she could unlock the cage.

The smaller smiled in return and took out a small powder from her crop top, "Now this'll only take a minute."

Handy nodded as Yasmin proceeded to unlock the lock with her powder on him, he looked down as he saw Papa watching both him and Yasmin while Smurfette kept a lookout to make sure Gargamel wasn't returning soon or had gotten Clumsy and Brainy. The brains of the duo Yasmin picked the lock carefully until she heard a little click sound, "I got it." She whispered and shortly after, the lock fell and opened the door for him to get out. The brains took a hold of her hand but then felt a stinging pain from his side remembering when Azrael stricken him and hissed a little.

Yasmin gasped to him and said, "Handy, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Handy growled lowly and showed her the cut, "That cat got to me when he smurfed his claws at me before we could escape."

The designer checked his side and saw it looked pretty deep, "Oh my, Handy! Once we get back to the village I'm sure Dabbler will heal you back to health!"

"As long as I can stand on my own two feet, I'll be fine. Come on, before Gargamel gets back."

Yasmin just nodded to him and double checked his injury, "We're coming down, Papa Smurf!"

"Ah, thank smurfness." As he watched them come down as he too noticed Handy's scratch from Azrael on his side, "Oh my! Whatever happened, Handy?"

"Azrael got to me, Papa. Just when Yasmin and I were almost in the clear."

"Well, we'll smurf that up in no time. We need to find Brainy and Clumsy and get away while we can before Gargamel follows us back to the village."

"Be careful though. Gargamel made this serum I believe that makes you tell the truth and was gonna use it on ya. But then he was gonna use it on me instead to save him he time. Lucky for Clumsy and Brainy, they smurfed in the nick of time."

"Then we better get out of here quicker, we don't know how long they will stall them." Yasmin said fearing for the worst.

Smurfette looked outside to see if there were signs of the wizard or any of his companions, "I think we should leave now that it's all clear."

"Smurfette is right. Come on, now. And don't worry, Handy. I thought ahead and have a serum of my own that'll make Gargamel forget where our village is or know of our secret."

Yasmin took a hold of Handy's hand and lead him out quietly, "Let's go home. I want you to be safe." She said with an assuring smile, Handy returned it and nodded as they made their way to find Clumsy and Brainy.


End file.
